Confused Beauty
by DisneyKd4
Summary: Bring Hermione's parent's memories back was suppose to be easy. But it didn't work. Now she has to be a new person and befriend the Granger as Briar Rose. What happens when life is just starting to fall into place and one birthday changes everything. What happens when her life is already planned out for her by the Zabini's and Lucius Malfoy?And this plan isn't ok with Hermione
1. Intro

**Newest Fan Fiction: Not a one-shot either!**

**Hermione goes to restore her parents memories but it's not working. Her love for them keeps her near, but as a different person. Now she is befriending the Grangers again and settling down in Australia right before her life changes again. Changes because of a certain pureblood family. **

**Everything (excluding the epilogue) is the same as J.K. Rowling crafted. EVERYTHING AND IT ALL CAME FROM JOE ROWLING! OWN NOTHING except minor characters. . . BUT EVEN THEN THEY ARE BASED OFF OF SLEEPING BEAUTY CHARACTERS SO YEAH!**

**So Sleeping Beauty won the favorite Disney movie contest by one point. So this is loosely based off of Sleeping Beauty, except the mortals in that movie are actually witches and the witches are like mortals and stuff….? I don't know but I swear I'm better at writing stories than I am talking through text, or talking at all, so go. Read**

**STOP READING THIS SHIT AND READ THE SHIT DOWN THERE! \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ (its not really shit, i've been told its good)**

* * *

"Good bye my beautiful, sweet baby. You will grow and be loved by all who know you. When you reach the extent of your glamor, I will come for you, I promise. I love you, Aurora."

The words don't wake the sleeping eight-months old baby and neither do the chime of a doorbell or the smack of feet on concrete. The chime does however wake the muggles inside of the house that a baby was left in front of. The husband of the two muggles gets up out of his warm bed, mumbling things about the time of night.

He is in a very foul mood by the time he reaches his front door, and swings it open to reveal no one. About to slam the door closed in frustration, Mr. Granger finally catches sight of the baby on the ground. He gasps and quickly picks the baby up to check its pulse, its forehead, and of course the baby's gums.

For a moment Mr. Granger just stands there looking at this beautiful baby girl in his arms. For many years he and his wife had longed for a child, but had found out they could not have one unless they adopted. Was this baby girl an angel from God sent to grant their deepest wishes? Mr. Granger smiled down at the baby girl as she moved slightly in her purple blankets and he knew she was his angel. As Mr. Granger turns and walks into his house, he does not hear the sound of a faint pop. Just as the door locks a witch apparates away crying.

For the next sixteen years, the Granger family lives together in some what ignorance and bliss. Hermione Granger had grown to be a bushy haired girl with straight teeth and a straighter back bone. Nothing in her life was strange to her, yet everything in her life was strange to most others. Being a part of the Golden Trio does that to a witch. Yet throughout all of her sixteen years, her parents have been supportive of everything they knew she did.

Hermione loved the Grangers like parents, and they were her parents for sixteen years. And then she subconsciously chose to go on the quicker path to finding out who her real parents were.

* * *

_(16 years later) _

Hermione Granger closed my trunk with a snap. "There," she thought, "that's everything."

On the bed sat the daily prophet, its headlines still spreading terror throughout the wizarding world. Yet as long as it is still spreading bad news about Voldemort, the Order of Phoenix knew he hadn't taken over the Ministry. Today's headline read "Dark Mark is spreading Panic." Hermione wasn't interested in that part of course, everyone in the Order knew all about the panic and the many Dark Marks. What Hermione Granger was more concerned about was the little section on the front page that concerned another muggle killing. The muggles who died had a daughter her age, so had the muggle family who got killed last week, and the week before that. It had been a pattern of muggles with brown hair being killed who had children Hermione's age, boy or girl, since the beginning of summer. This killing was a bit too close to home. That's why her trunk is packed and the only thing left that she plans to keep was the news paper in my hands.

"Hermione? Dinners ready darling." Monica Granger calls from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione winces slightly at hearing the last time her parents will say her name. She stuff the trunk in a beaded bag.

"Coming mum!" Hermione says loud enough for her mom to hear, yet quiet enough she doesn't hear the slight quiver in her voice.

Hermione walks down the stairs slowly and quietly, skipping the fourth to last step so her parents don't hear her coming. She stands behind the teal colored couch and watch the Grangers for a moment. They don't take notice to her as they watch the television that was charmed to show things about Australia.

"It looks wonderful doesn't it?" Monica says. Behind them, Hermione sucks in a breath as she concentrates on what she want, what she needs. As the reporter begins discussing the islands, she raises her 10 3/4 inch wand and clearly states the spell she had been practicing the past week. It was a difficult spell, not wiping the memory like Obliviate, but altering it. It was difficult to preform it and harder to concentrate in this situation, she did the best she could.

"Sumo Memoria." Hermione pictures her face and full name as she says it. When the light from her wand grows smaller, she knows that the only way that the Grangers will remember they have a daughter is for their own blood to restore those memories. And that is what Hermione Granger will do when this war is over.

Casting a simple and quiet charm over the house, all items connecting to her, and all photos with herself in them vanish. With one last glance at Wendell and Monica Wilkins, Hermione walks out of her childhood home and begin walking towards the end of the street looking back only once.


	2. Briar Rose

**Real Chapter One:**

**Wow this is a long chapter, my last fan fiction had much shorter chapters than this one so I am going to see that as an improvement!**

**Please review and CRTIC it! If you review it I'll read one of your stories too, it can be a trade off :D**

* * *

"Hermione do you have to leave? Harry and I can come with you in a few weeks time so you don't have to go alone." Ron whines, reminding me of this fact for the seventh time this morning.

I grab my beaded bag and search through it for a second before pulling out a parchment and quill. Walking towards the red head on my bed I smile at him sweetly. He looks at the items in my hand and gets a worried look on his face. When I reach the bed, I bend down and plant a kiss on his lips before pulling back and handing him the two things.

"Now Ron I know for a fact you can use these items. I went to school with you for six years and even though you almost never used them for the right thing, you can still write fairly well."

"Fairly well?"

"Yes fairly well." I nod and continue what I was saying. "So this means that you are perfectly capable of sending a letter every now and then while I am away Ronald."

Next to him, Harry snickers at Ron. Ron frowns and to make a point to Harry, grabs my face roughly and tries to begin a make out session. I stiffen up immediately at his touch and refuse to allow his tongue entry into my mouth. Having only had two girlfriends, and one of them being a woman with only making out on her own mind, Ron did this a lot. No matter how many times I told him I did not feel comfortable making out in front of a room full of people, he always pushed it too far. I will of course miss him while I am gone, but I'm looking forward to not having to spend every second of the day with him.

When I am finally able to pull away from his tight grip I take an unconscious step away and move to Harry, who stands up and pulls me into a hug. "I can get out of training if you want Hermione. Ron doesn't have to know either, you need a break." Harry whispers in my ear. I'm filled with warmth to know that at least one person understands that I am not happy with Ron all the time. None of the Weasley's grasp that idea and give me looks every time I get done with a fight between Ron and I. Harry always understood what I was thinking though, and his offer is tempting.

"No, Harry you have Ginny to think about, and you know you can't leave London right now. Besides, time to myself is all I really want. I'll be back in a few weeks time." I back away from him and give him a small smile. "I'll miss both of you very much."

Ron stands up and engulfs both of us in a bear hug, one of my only favorite displays of affection that he expresses. When he releases us after a moment I walk over and pick up my beaded bag again before following the two down the stairs to the rest of the Weasley family and extended family.

Ginny runs towards me as I reach the last step and almost makes me fall down with her impact. "Oh Hermione, please don't leave me with these boys. I don't think I can stay as sane as you did." Ginny cries into my shoulder and I chuckle at her attempt at keeping me here. Her, Ron, and their parents had been trying to convince me to stay, but my heart was set.

"Ginny you'll be fine, you survived eleven years in this house with all of your brothers and you only had your mother." I pull away from her and look her in the eye as she slump slightly in defeat. "I'm going to Australia and I will be back sooner or later."

"It better not be later." I hear Ron mumble from my side and I glance at him, giving him a sheepish smile, he returns it with a half-smile. I walk further into the room and the other three follow close on my heels.

The rest of the Weasley clan (including new wives), Hagrid, and Kingsley sit in the living room waiting to say their own good byes. As the four of us walk in most stand up and say their own little objection to me leaving, I smile at all of them and walk up to Mrs. Weasley first. She was already wiping her tears on her dirty apron and mumbling things about having people come with me. When she sees me standing in front of her she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me close to her, engulfing me in another bear hug from a Weasley. As I try to calm her down a little before I move on to my next goodbye, Mr Weasley arrives and takes her from me.

"Mrs. Weasley please don't cry, you know that I will see you again but I just need to see them again first."

"Oh but it so soon after the war, and not all the Death Eater have had their trial yet-"

"They are all caught though, and that's what I have waited for. I am a strong girl Molly, I can handle myself for a few weeks." I reply to her before giving her a kiss on the head and moving towards others in the room.

As I say goodbye to Kingsley, he reminds me yet again, that I still had a position in the Ministry that I can take when I come back. As politely as I can, I turn it down again. I was sticking to my word from fifth year, I did not want to work for the Ministry even if it was run by a sane wizard now. Hagrid gives me a quick goodbye, telling everyone he has to get out of here quickly to do something at Hogwarts. He didn't specify what that thing was, but I had a pretty good idea when I saw him rush out the door blubbering. Most of the rest of the guest only wished me luck and told me to come back. When I reach George he gave me an odd look.

"You know, Fred always had said you were gonna end up leaving us. Would talk about you being this huge thing and not coming back." George mutters as I hug him. I freeze up as he says it, knowing it was the first time he brought Fred up unless it was in an argument or he was screaming his name. The loss of his other half had affected him since the war two month ago. In the beginning, most days he spent time in his room crying and screaming. None of us had been much better of course. The only thing that kept me from breaking down like the others, was that I had my parents waiting for me to come to them. So until then, I was the support everyone needed to get back on their feet.

"I'm not leaving forever George, I prom-"

"No, don't promise us anything. You never know what roots you might plant in Australia. You could become a whole new person over there. Changing from a red rose to a pink one or something like that." He pauses for a moment and notices the others are beginning to notice that he is speaking. "So enough with the no fun stuff. Just know that I'll be listening for things down there." He points to the hole in his head and laughs at his joke.

"Thanks George. I'll miss you." I give him another hug before pulling away and nodding to everyone. Harry, Ron, and I walk out of the Burrow together and disapparate.

Around us now are moss-covered walls and a narrow path heading towards a busy street. We had found this alley last week while searching for a place to apparate to so I couldn't be seen by any muggles. At the end of the alley was a side-walk heading towards London's airport. Harry and Ron had said that the only way that they were going to let me go was if they got to see me off. I did not put up a fight, wanting to be able to say goodbye to them without everyone watching anyways.

Harry pulls me into a one arm hug first and says how I need to write about everything, and the first sign of danger I'm to bring my parents and come straight home. "Harry you worry too much!" I laugh as I pull away. "Its Australia, the war didn't even touch Asia, much less all the way over there."

"You never know where Death Eaters will refuge." Ron says for Harry who nods at him in agreement.

"Boys, you know that they are all caught and most of them are going to Azkaban anyways. Those who are not, aren't dangerous." I argue fixing a look towards them.

"Malfoy got out and he is dangerous. Pathetic, but dangerous." Ron says, Harry looks uncomfortable in the turn of atmosphere and I become slightly angry with Ron. Ever since the three of us were requested to speak on the topic of our former classmate in court, he has been bring it up like we betrayed him.

"Ron, you know that I do not regret speaking on Narcissa's and Draco's account. Not once had Narcissa said one rude thing to me, even when she gave nasty looks to Harry or you. Harry and I both testified for Draco's case because he didn't-"

"Draco?" Ron interrupts.

"join the Death Eaters willingly, same goes for his mother. Harry you agree do you not?"

"Yes but-" Harry begins.

"You're siding with her again?! Oh I can't believe this." Ron interrupts Harry also. I notice the look of annoyance and worry cross Harry's features before he tries to go back to neutral.

"I'm going to go, Hermione."

This kind of thing had happened a lot since Ron and I finally made it 'official.' We fought constantly, and sadly Harry was always in the middle. He was beginning to get use to it until I announced I was going to Australia to find my parents and Ron began turning to Harry for back up every time. I am equally guilty of pulling Harry into the situation, but I do it much more subtly so that Harry doesn't realize what he's said until Ron is yelling. It seemed like the two of us were always fighting, which led to Harry also fighting with one of us. That was essentially what it had always been like for the three of us, fighting constantly and then coming together to help save the school, but we are out of school now. Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding world is safe and there has been nothing to lead the three of us together as the Golden Trio in a while. I was hoping me leaving and coming back would help, it was part of my reasoning on staying weeks instead of days.

"Hermione," Harry says hugging me to him one last time. "I'll miss you a ton. Write everyday to me and bring your parents home. I need some muggle interaction."

I chuckle at his comment and it's not till he pulls away and I see wet marks on his shoulder that I realize that I'm crying. I smile wider when I realize Harry is tearing up too.

"Oh Harry it won't be fo- that bad. I promise." I hear George's words repeat in my head and swallow down a lump in my throat.

"I know." Harry says soberly. He takes a step back and disapparates.

Staring at the spot Harry just disappeared from, Ron steps in my line of vision and lifts my chin up between his two fingers. I wince slightly but try to smile back at him. Ron would never intentionally hurt me, but he really didn't know how to control strength when it came to me. He stares at me before kissing me and I allow it, knowing it will be the last for a long time. When he tries to take it a step further and he is playing with my shirt, I pull away and lean my head on his chest

"Not here Ron. I have to go." I try to leave it at that but he grabs my arm.

"'mione what is it? What's wrong?" Ron asks. The look he gives me is the same he gave me when he asked me out or convinced me to sleep with him. It's a look I can't say no to and always gets me to do what he wants.

When he had asked me out, I was prepared to tell him we needed to wait. He was still distraught over his brother, I was still helping out at school, and everyone was recovering. I knew we needed time to sort out our feelings for each other when we weren't facing death or in life or death situations and our actions could be our lasts, but he told me he loved me. I replied to him with 'I love you too' like I was supposed to, but now it all seemed forced and rushed.

"Ron I don't think we should continue dating while I'm away." His puppy eyes and pouting lip disappear as his lips thin out and eyes turn ablaze.

"You want to take a break?" He snaps out, releasing my arm.

"Sort of. I just think it would be a good idea." I try to keep my tone neutral and soothing. "We rushed into this too quickly, you know that. I just need to see my parents and have that life back before I have a life with you."

"So you want to go there and start a life there before you start one with me?"

"No Ron, you're twisting my words around!" I say a little louder. I was being reasonable, could he not see that?

"No, I'm not! That is exactly what you said Hermione!" Ron yells at me. "No but I get it, this is just you pulling away little by little as to not hurt me right?"

I shake my head wildly as I notice the direction we were heading. "No, Ron, listen to me."

"No Hermione you listen to me for once. I am not an idiot. You and everyone else may think I am but, I'm not. I understand you want to break up, I knew you didn't really love me, because then you wouldn't flinch every time I fucking hold your hand or much less kiss you. What I don't understand is why you have to drag it out so long?" I'm about to rebuttal, but he continues. "Fine. I'll make it easy for you. We are done Hermione Granger. Done!" Ron disapparates before I can say anything.

"RON!" I screech out, loud enough that I don't hear the *pop.

That wasn't what I wanted. I did love Ron, I had loved him since sixth year. At least that was when I realized I loved him. If we had waited longer to make it official after the war, allowed each other and those around us to heal first, I know we would have spent the rest of our lives together. The idea of a break was just so I could fix everything in my muggle life, before continuing my witch life. Ron is in both pictures as far as I am concerned, or he was.

I fall to the ground and sit there with tears running down my face and sobs shaking my body for- I'm not sure how long, but soon my watch is going off and I see that I have twenty minutes before my plane takes off. Casting a glamour charm over myself to alter my appearance enough that no reporter will realize who I am and no one will be able to tell I had cried. The Order had agreed on my request of having no one outside of the Order knowing that I was leaving and what country I was going to. I didn't need reporters following my parents and I around while we spent time together. I also didn't need the Order knowing exactly where I am at all times.

I step out on the side-walk and run towards the front doors. Luckily for me, airports are always filled with running people who are late too. Unlucky for me though, my passport picture holds me up long enough that I am late by the time I reach the boarding gate and I have missed my flight to Hong Kong, which means I am missing my connecting flight to Sydney too. Of course, let's just add this to the list of things that are going wrong today.

"Dammit." I whisper under my breath. I throw a short tantrum, that includes myself cursing, kicking, knocking over a stupid airport sign, and scaring quiet a few muggles. I ignore all of them and begin walking towards the information desk. Before I reach it someone taps my shoulder and I have to stop so I don't seem impolite. Damn manners.

"You're the woman who missed the flight to Hong Kong correct?" The man speaking has short brown hair that sticks up in random places. He runs his hand through it nervously as I give him a once over, solving the reason why it was so messy. He was obviously young, maybe my age, and was in great shape. When I meet his gaze I notice they look fairly familiar, but I knew plenty of people with grey eyes. I believe.

"I am. I was just making my way to the information desk." I tell him, stepping back to try to dismiss the conversation. No such luck of course. Men need to learn how to tell when to flirt with a woman.

"There is another flight in three hours, I already checked." He tells me, when he sees the look I give him he elaborates to clear it up. "I missed the flight also. Muggles are much slower at security than I originally thought. But anyways, I can walk with you to the gate if you'd like." He flashes a bright, white smile and I agree to his suggestion with a polite nod. It's not until we walk past a few people who give me odd looks that I realize the odd wording the man used. I stop in my spot and he continues walking.

"Are you coming, it's not like you can apparate there, you don't know where the gate it." The man shouts over his shoulder. It snaps me out of my daze and I run to him, clamping a hand over his mouth. My blonde hair goes over my shoulder, and I look at it in shock before remembering my charm. I hadn't even gone into the bathroom or look at my passport long enough to see my new appearance. The man in front of me looks at me oddly for a moment before he pries my hand off and continues walking.

"Wait!" I call out and he stops again.

"Are you capable of walking and talking?" The man asks, meeting a smirk to my glare.

Walking to him, I give him a look. "You are a wizard?" I whisper.

"Yes, and you are a witch."

I look down at myself. I was wearing muggle clothes, my wand was hidden from view unless you pulled my shirt up, and I had made my bag slightly bigger so it looked like I had luggage. "How did you know?" I whisper again.

"Your fit when you saw you were late. Muggles saw you stomping around, most looked away. I would have too, but suddenly a sign near you fell over for no reason, when I looked back at you I noticed a small glow around you. Even a few sparks when you cursed aloud. I was afraid I was going to have to cover up a mess you were going to make before you stopped. You must be from a long ling of purebloods to have that kind of power when you are unaware of it."

"I am not a pureblood." I spit out bitterly. I quicken my speed up, but the man strides are longer than mine.

"Ah, so a witch and a war heroine." He says simply. He runs a hand through his hair, ruining his persona of put-together. The man holds himself together well, but does not seem so sure of himself. "I'm a half-blood myself honestly, and stayed away from the war all together."

"Than why are you here? Why come back, we're still in turmoil." I ask. We step on to one of the muggles inventions that help those who can't walk far, or promote being fat. I was tired from running and having an emotional morning, so I didn't feel bad for getting on it.

"Needed to help a friend out. And just so you know, blood line isn't important to me, but it is well known that to have an aurora with mostly a magical side you have to come from more than one wizard." He states calmly. "Our gate is over there." He says before I can argue. He points to gate number 34 as we steps of the moving sidewalk.

"Ok." We reach it and find few seats are left. "Well it was nice of you to help me out, I'm going to go buy myself a ticket on to the plane." He nods and I turn to walk away.

"Hey?" I hear the man call from behind me and I turn when I get in the line at the gate's desk. "What's your name?"

It takes me only a second to think of a name because I had already taken my passport out to look at it. "Rose, Briar Rose." He smiles and nods before turning and taking an empty seat between two women who blush as he sits down.

As I wait for the line to move I examine the picture and find I am not too bad-looking at the moment. Throughout the years I had not been known for my looks, just my brain. It was nice to see myself as pretty and receiving the perks of being a pretty blonde girl too.

For three hours not much happened. I received my ticket, that told me I did not have the worst seat, but not nearly as good as my aisle seat I had booked on the first flight. For a while I examined my passport in case I was asked questions about myself, I came up with a whole back story for my muggle self too. I knew no one was going to attack me anymore, but we all had side effects from the war. The rest of the time of waiting for the plane, I examined the muggles in the airport and read Wuthering Heights. I had read it already, and only brought it as a book to get me use to muggle ones, so I spent half my time people watching. I enjoyed coming up with back ground stories for the ones around me too, most of them ended up being tragic stories that led to fleeing the country. By the time most of the people around me had boarded the plane, I was stuck in my on little world of jotting down a life story of a person that interested me.

"Last call for boarding on flight 647, bound for Hong Kong." I hear and hurry to stand up and put away my notebook now filled with a plot line. The woman at the desk smiles at me and wishes me a good flight.

Two flights, one night at a hotel and that is all that is left standing between my parents and I.

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Urgh. . . ." I roll over in my bed and smack at the source of the annoying sound. When I look at the old alarm clock I stick my tongue at it and say "My alarm clock is prettier and has a prettier voice than you." With that I swing my legs over the side of the bed and walk to my bag sitting on a small table in my hotel room. For a second I actually try to find one certain piece of clothing before giving up and walking back to my bed to take my wand from my pillow. "Accio shirt and shorts." The items I was looking for come zooming out of my bag and into my hands.

I get dressed, grab the slip of plastic, and walk out of my hotel room down to breakfast. The hotel I was staying at was fifty miles away from Sydney and a twenty-minute ride to the Wilkins' house. That fact made me extremely nervous and barely able to swallow my eggs. When I was able to swallow the proper amount of food to get me through the day and not throw back up in nervousness, I stood up and went back up to my room. There is not much to get together, having come in and gone to sleep the moment I got to the hotel last night. Hopefully I had slept through jet lag by not sleeping on any of the flights and sleeping during Wollongong's night instead of London's night. That was the city I was staying in and had tracked my parents to. It made sense of course. They loved big cities like I did, but could never stay in them, it was either too much money of we needed a bigger lawn. I didn't object, I grew up with that and loved our suburban houses.

Once I have my bag repacked, I summon a parchment and quill to write to Harry and Ron. I didn't know if Ron would reply but I still plan to write one. He seemed pretty mad last time I saw him, but we had to talk and clarify where we stand. I still didn't want to break up, I just wanted a break. I start with Harry, not knowing if my brain was awake enough yet to figure out what to say to Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope everyone in the Burrow is well and getting along well. I was late for my plane to Hong Kong but a wizard that I met in the airport helped me out and showed me a new flight that was going the same route, just three hours later. I haven't been to my parents house yet, but I will tell you how it all goes later. I am going to have to buy an owl so I don't have to use the nasty Ministry owls more than a couple of times. __I guess I am going to find where the wizarding part of Australia mainly stays too. It will help during the next few weeks._

_Love you and miss you already. Give my love to everyone_

_Hermione_

I closed the letter and before putting it in an envelope and I wrote "Wingaridum Leviosa" on it. The war was over but from London to Sydney was a long distance and I never knew who could change the letter. If I received a letter without a code word, than I knew it wasn't Harry. I closed the letter and pulled out another parchment and began to think of what to tell Ron.

_Ron._

_I'm in Australia. The flight was fine, and easy. I'm sure you would say that using the International Apparation would be easier, but this is less exhausting. I miss you already. You and everyone else, but I am __still staying with my parents because I have missed them for too long._

_You said we broke up, but we need to talk about this Ron. I love you. I have loved you for years now and don't think I can live without you. When I said I wanted to have a life here first, I meant patch up my muggle life and start my witch life with you. That's what I want, a life with you, Ron. I will be here for a certain amount of time and then I plan on coming back, and I hope to pick up with you where I left off._

_I love you._

_Hermione_

I closed the parchment and went to the window. It was almost eight o'clock now and the evening Prophet in London is received by seven. I planned on using the Ministry bird as my messenger until I could buy my own bird, or use the one Harry replies with. Besides with a Ministry bird it is less likely to be read by unwanted eyes now that I trust the Ministry a little more. I opened the window slightly with my wand and practiced a few spells while waiting for the bird. Finally when it was ten at night in London yesterday and nine in the morning here, I see a Great Grey Owl, like a younger Errol, flying towards the hotel. As it lands on the desk in the hotel room I quickly immobilize it just for a moment as I close the window. When I release the charm on the brown owl, it moves to nip at me before stopping as I give it a treat.

"Please wait only a moment, I need you to take letters for me." I tell the Owl as it stares back at me with big, knowing eyes. I reach over to grab my letters when I take my glance at the Daily Prophet for the first time. I stopped reaching for my love letter to Ron and grabbed the Prophet from the desk.

I stared down at the page the paper had fallen open on, this news wasn't as big as the Parkinson and Crabbe's family going to Azkaban, but it was big enough to be on the back of the front page. Of course reporters followed us everywhere we went, the Golden Trio never got a break unless they left the country without telling anyone. Like I did. Harry and Ron are not so lucky.

**Brains of the Famous Gryffindor Princess being replaced by a Ravenclaw?!**

There on the second page of the Daily Prophet, where everyone could see it, was a picture of the man I loved and Cho Chang making out at a nice restaurant. Cho had grown up well, she grew out those bangs to where they were easier to manage and didn't cover up her perfect oval-shaped face. Her long black hair was still long and straight and her legs went on for miles. In the picture she wore an expensive silk robe and was sitting on Ron's lap.

One moment I am standing, staring down and the next the walls are silenced and I'm screaming on the floor. I'm not sure how I was able to make the silencing charm so quickly, it must have been from the war. I didn't care though, I only cared that my heart was aching and I couldn't control the tears running down my face, much less my magic. Why was he doing this to me? It had barely been over a day since he said we were breaking up, yet the break up didn't even seem official. Did he want me to hurt, was that his goal? because he succeeded. I rocked back and forth on the ground, staring at the moving picture of Ron holding Cho to him. There were several other pictures of the two, as if they had dated for months and this was a collage of their relationship. There was a shot of the two of them walking into the restaurant, Ron holding the door open, the main picture of the two of them making out, and then a smaller picture of what they did when they were caught. I stared at the two of them getting caught, watching as Cho gets embarrassed and fixes her shirt as Ron smirks and captures her lips again. I can see her relax against him like I never had. It must make him feel so proud.

Why had I always flinched when he touched me? Did I really flinch every time he held my hand like he said I did? Why did Cho not flinch when he had lifted her chin, surely I am stronger than the Ravenclaw. All of these questions began racing each other in my head, all trying to be the one at the front of my mind that I could concentrate on. Instead of only paying attention to one, I tried to see all of it, I tried to answer the questions of this test with rational answers but I couldn't.

I stayed in fetal position for a while, before I calmed down and my face dried. I was all cried out and was not letting any thoughts through my head. In a daze I gave Harry's letter to the Ministry owl who was perched on a lamp far away from the window and I. Letting the owl fly away and telling him where to go, I held Ron's letter in a death grip and cleaned the room with a sweep of my wand. The letter in my hand flew across the room and began ripping itself up in front of me as I stared at the wall behind it. My magic was doing as I wanted it to without speaking any spells, this factor did not bother me because I knew in times of distress wizards and witches magic side was more apparent than their muggle side. I put up different enchantments to protect the room from anyone coming in and I walk down to the front lobby in a daze, telling the front desk to not have my room cleaned today. I proceeded to follow my plan for the day without letting any thoughts of people back in London coming through.

Some how, and I doubt I will ever know how, I apparated to the apartment complex the Wilkins couple lived in without getting splinched. No one pays attention to me as I walk through the streets looking for something familiar. I wasn't really paying attention or thinking about anything in particular when I had to take a second look at a violet Volvo S60 T5 parked in front of an apartment. It looked like the type of car my parents would buy, and I had no other object making me take more than a glance.

The apartment building was cute and simple, with red bricks and big windows. The Volvo is parked in front of an apartment that had no garden decorations and looked as though those living inside had moved here recently and were still getting use to the area. I walked up to the apartment door slowly and climbed the stairs. Seeing the blinds closed and no one out side or watching me, I took off my glamour charm and changed back to regular Hermione Granger. I was leaving Briar Rose on this door step. When I felt comfortable in my current skin, I raised my shaky hand and knocked on the door.

In, out, in, out... I take in deep steady breaths to compose myself as I wait for the door to open. I hear voices inside and suck in a breath as the door knob turns and the door opens.

"Hello, can I help you?" My dad stands in front of me, holding himself tall and giving me a smile. He runs a hand through his reddish-brown hair that now had a few grey hairs. He stares at me for a moment as I try to find my words. I had planned this for a month now, why can I not figure out what to say?

"Hey, umm.. you see." I stutter, inside I see my mom come into view and walk towards my dad. She has a curious smile on her face and brushes a curly, black strand of hair out of her face. I suck in another breath to keep me steady then gulp and try again. "Yes, you can help me."

My dad nods and gives me an odd look. I can tell he is spectacle to have a young women on his new front porch, but my mother's kind heart speaks before he can. "Would you like to come in? We can help a lot better over a drink." She opens the door wider, takes my hand and leads me to a small living room. It was cozy, but felt weird to me. I didn't feel like I belonged in this new life of theirs, I needed to change that.

My mom lets me choose my seat, then she sits in front of me next to my dad. They look at me for a moment as I take a sip of the lemonade my dad brought out. "Thank you for the drink. Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you," Both of my parents reply. "What is it we can help you with, …? I don't believe I caught your name."

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." I reply to my dad. My mom smiles at the name, I knew she was the one who named me.

"That's a beautiful name." She tells me.

"Thank you."

"Now Hermione, what can we do for you."

"Well you see," I begin, feeling a little more aware of what I needed to say now. "You two don't remember, but I have met you before." This causes my father to move closer to my mom and form a defensive stance in his chair. My mom keeps a calm expression and smiles at me to continue. "You don't remember me because I had to alter your memory to keep you safe from a group of people who were trying to hurt my friends and I. Those people are gone now though, and I came here to return your memories." They both stare at me with different expressions. My mother looks like she pities me and my father seems angry. Both, however, seem like they are figuring out a way to ask me to leave politely. "I can return the memories very easily. I can prove to you I am your daughter. If the spell doesn't -"

"Spell? Are you saying you used magic on us before?" My mom says, giving me a worried look.

"Yes but let me explain I can't -" My father stands up.

"I think we have heard enough. Monica and I don't need to be played like this."

"NO!" I shout standing up quickly and pulling out my wand. "Please let me show you, I'm not playing either one of you. You're my parents. Mrs. and Mr. Granger."

My mom stands up too and moves next to her husband. "No Hermione, our last name is -"

"Wilkins, yes I know but that is because I changed your memory so the Death Eaters couldn't find you. I know what you believe. You believe you moved here because you have always wanted to ever since you lost your baby eighteen years ago, but mom wouldn't leave till recently. You moved here and wanted to live outside of Sydney so you weren't overcome by tourist but still near things you need." They stare at me and my dad positions my mom behind him. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth." My voice cracks at the end and I realize there are tears running down my face. "Please let me show you."

"Hermione, we would like for you to leave our home now." Mom says.

"Mom, let me show -"

"And do not come back." My dad adds.

My knees let go at the look my father gives me and I fall to the floor, catching myself before I crack my head on the glass table. "No no no no..." I whisper, to myself. I can't comprehend things, my thoughts are all blurred together and I just want to be comforted by my parents. There is movement and I here my dad say. "Monica go upstairs, I'm going to call the police."

"No!" I look up and they both freeze. I wipe my tears and take a deep breath. "You do not believe in my magic, so if I do a spell, why would it affect you?" I point my wand at them.

"What is that?" My father says. I don't reply only wipe away my tears and say the counter spell for the altered memory spell. I'll show them they had a daughter.

"Reddere Memora!" I say aloud and flick my wrist at them. I watch as a green light appears at the tip of my wand, then disappears quickly with not shot towards my parents. My dad looks at my mom who looks at him and shakes her head. He nods and she backs up against the wall as he walks towards me. I open my arms and move to hug him, and he grabs my arm and drags me to the door.

"Dad?" I mutter.

"I am no ones father. Monica and I found out before you were probably born that we couldn't have a child." He yells at me. I gasp and begin to let the tears fall. "You, Hermione Granger, are mentally ill and need to leave the premises immediately. If you come back here again we will file a restraining order. I will give you three minutes to get out of sight of this apartment before I call the cops on you."

He throws the door open and pushes me out. I sit there staring up at him with tears in my eyes. "Reddere Memore." I say again. "It was supposed to work. I'm your bloodline, I'm suppose to be able to bring the memories back."

The door is slammed shut and I see through the blinds the shape of Wendell Wilkins hug his wife close and speak to her. No one is outside, and I don't know where to go now. I don't even know what I can do. In a matter of twenty-four hours, the two halves of my life had decided I wasn't suppose to have them and they left me. My life was gone and there was nowhere to go.

"No no no no no no..." I rock back and forth on the sidewalk in front of the Wilkins' house and let the sobs shake my body. "I'm your daughter." I whisper over and over, knowing I sound and look as crazy as Wendell Wilkins thinks, but I was in shock. It seemed a lot longer than three minutes, but soon I could hear sirens in the distance and I had to jump up. I look towards my parents house and saw them watching me. I wiped my tears and ran behind the building, when I was out of sight of any possible muggle, I disapparated away from the complex.

I arrived at the back of the hotel and walked into the hotel. A few workers watched me as I get onto the elevator, but I ignored them and went into my room. When the door opened and the protection spells were let down, I fell on my white bed next to my airplane carry on bag and began crying again.

My head throbbed from the amount of crying I had done today, seeing as I hadn't cried much the last two months. I've been waiting for my parents so they could comfort me as I cried. Yet no one was here for me now. I was thousands of miles away from my closest friend, and I couldn't even go back to them because I would have to see the man who broke my heart and acknowledge that I can't have my parents back. None of that seems appealing to me in the least. Instead I resulted to lying on my bed and letting everything out all alone. It wasn't healthy, but I needed to do it before I could continue. One last cry before I began planning all over again.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night with my nose clogged, a wet face, and a migraine. Nothing seemed to have woken me up, but when I tried to go to sleep, I couldn't. Jet-lag was still playing its part then.

I get up off my bed and try to clean up the already clean room to make me tired. When it was too clean, I walk back to the bed and dump out the contents of my carry on. There wasn't much in it, only two books, my airport needs, and the notebook I had written different life stories for myself and the people on my plane. I looked through the notebook and found my favorite background story for Briar Rose. She really was a pretty person, and I had based her of similar things I had gone through so I could remember it well. Looking at the picture of her on my passport I realize that I had ended her life right before mine ended. No one knew Briar, and no one wanted Hermione. Why let two lives die in one day?

I stand up and point my wand at myself. Besides, when a door closes, another opens doesn't it? I'll just open this door for myself. So as Hermione Granger was put to sleep until her life could be put back together, Briar Rose was getting her first chance at having a life.


	3. Rose's Magic Bookstore

**I think the Mobile App of Fan Fiction is malfunctioning because I can only see my first two chapters on there, but I will assure you that I mostly do update once a week.**

**Review please**

* * *

I slowly walked through the finished bookstore and examined every detail of the shop. The hardwood floor helped brighten the place up along with the Recessed light fixtures on the ceiling. The store seemed smaller now that all of the bookshelves had been moved in, but that was probably due to the fact that every wall, except the window wall at the front of the store, had ceiling high bookshelves bolted on and there now stood six long rows of library bookshelves in the middle of the store. The only way to get around the store was to walk by a book, even to get to the front desk you had to walk to the back wall and look at all of the most popular books. The desk was made of Walnut wood, and had two large drawers on each side of the legs, with small drawers on the table area. To me, it was perfect.

"What do you think Miss. Rose?" The shaky contractor asked me as I continued expecting everything.

My red, business high heels clicked against the wooden floorboards as I stopped in front of the Australian man. He would not look me in the eye, and seemed to be debating on taking a step back as I approached him. He was nervous in my presence, which was odd to me. People had begun being nervous in my presence a lot since the war, except this muggle man had no idea who Briar Rose or Hermione Granger was. From the past years, I knew I did not have a scary persona about me, and I gave no reason for any strangers to be scared of me. Did all tall blondes get these reactions then?

"I think, that it's perfect." I tell him with a smile, the man visibly relaxes and walks back to his workmen to tell them the good news. I pull out my beaded purse to look for my money. After I had bought my own place and left the hotel I was able to take out my belongings. There had not been many, mostly clothes and small devices you need when you leave on vacation. I had enough money to buy my essentials of course. I could not believe that I had gotten by and paid for this shop the past month with my earnings from the war, and still had enough to last a life time. The UK Wizarding Government needed to dial down on giving out galleons.

I paid the contractor the correct amount by a check when he and the rest of the workmen approached me. They thanked my, accepted my thanks, and left. Before they were out of the door, I remembered to give them all a flyer with information on the store. I had given out and posted hundreds of fliers, trying to get the word out around Wollongong that there was a new bookstore. After they nodded and accepted the flier, they left the store.

Shutting the wood blinds to the large wall of windows, and locking the front door to my store, I took out my wand and began saying spells. Books on wrongs shelfs flew across the room and fixed themselves. The wall of books sturdied itself and was now held to the wall by a permanent- sticking charms instead of only by muggle tools. The lights on the front desk grew brighter. The room magically grew a foot in size in ever direction. The size was bigger on the inside than outside, and the magic used would only be seen by those who can cast the spell themselves. I walked to the door next to the front desk that was for the moment empty and walk through it to find a much messier and loud room of books.

"Well the soundproof charm on the walls seemed to have worked." I say to myself as I once again raise my wand to fix the room.

This back room was much more noticeably enlarged and all of the bookshelves had to have been put up by my magic instead of by work men. The books on these shelves also tended to disappear, bite other books, or run along the floor. The difference between muggles and wizards was very apparent when you stood in the doorway I was standing in. That made me love my new store even more.

With my magic I froze all of the books where they were and proceeded to lock up the dangerous, disappearing, or moving ones. I lift them all back up and put them on a separate shelf than the rest of the calm (not alive in anyway) books. When everything was organized, and all of my store was clean and ready for the opening on Monday I stood in the door way and looked around me.

"It needs something." I whisper and walk towards the front desk of the wizarding part of my bookstore. This desk was equally empty as the muggle front desk, except it had my left over parchments and quills that I brought to Wollongong a month ago. I grabbed one quill and began writing on the parchment George invented so that Harry and I could communicate without use of an owl.

_Harry,_

_The store is finally finished, both sides too. Everything is perfect and in place but I feel like it is missing something. It could only be missing the costumers, but I want to be sure. When you go into the muggle and wizard stores, what do you notice first, or what stands out?_

_Briar,_

The Order thought I had decided to live in Australia with my parents, Harry knew the truth though. Harry knew that the counter spell didn't work, and that Hermione Granger was no longer allowed to see her parents. Briar Rose was though, Rose was allowed to start a life in Australia and befriend the Willkins after bumping into them twice at a local pub. I was the same person, except with a different appearance and in a different country. Harry also knew about my new store that I was going to open in two days to the public who was patiently waiting after having received the fliers for the opening. Briar and Hermione were the same person to only Harry.

I didn't expect a reply right away, seeing as it was only five in the morning on a Saturday, but I got one anyways.

_Briar,_

_I think I know just what you need to make your store perfect._

_Sleep._

_Sleep tonight and late into tomorrow, meet with your parents for dinner, and go to sleep again. I'm sure you will go against what I say because you always do, but don't go into the store until early Monday morning. After all of your sleep, if you still think something is missing I will personally find out where you are and give you what you need._

_Harry._

That was one thing no one knew, where I was. No one in the UK Wizarding World knew what happened to Hermione Granger after two months following the defeat of Voldemort. To them I had just disappeared, which had started panic. For a week, my face was on the front of every Daily Prophet issue with different speculations of what had happened to me. On every issue, they mentioned how they knew the other two thirds of the Trio would not release any information either. The Prophet thought those two boys knew where I was, but the two of them only had a vague idea. Ron didn't care enough to release I was in Australia and Harry cared and knew he wasn't suppose to share the information he knew. Australia is big and no one has the time to search it. Some people actually wrote that I had left due to heart break.

For a week after finding out Ron was together with Cho Chang, I had decided I was just going to drop all connection with him. My reasoning was that he obviously didn't care enough to wait to start a new relationship, so why should I care about informing him about my new life? After my initial anger with Ron wore off, I just felt betrayed and broken, I wrote out several desperate letters that were never sent. I just wanted Ron to confirm he had no feelings for me anymore, to allow me to stay happy when someone mentioned a red head or I saw someone with no manners as they ate. It wasn't until last week, when I had finally sent a neutral letter to Ron explaining very vaguely why I had wanted a break, and why I was staying in Australia, did I finally break free of him. In reply to my well thought out letter that had taken me weeks to pluck up the courage to write and send, Ron sent me back all of my belongings he had with him, attaching a note telling me he had moved on and didn't care. Since then I no longer had the urge to send him a letter telling him about my day or how I missed him, but I was no closer to being over him than I was two weeks ago.

I replied to Harry's message, confirming I would try to do as he said, and then locked the store up. I placed protection charms on the store and then began walking to the closest apparation point.

Wollongong was one of those cities that you get to walk wherever you want. The grocery store was a five minute walk, and there was always a biker on the road. I had never learned to drive a car well, only practiced over the summers, so walking everywhere was fine for me. There wasn't anyone outside right now but I still enjoyed walking to the apparition point. I only walked towards the apparation point because it was the only place I have found where wizards stay. None of them ever give me a second glance, but I see them disapparate away, I just don't know where.

Tonight there was no wizard at the spot and I disapparated straight to my apartment on the other side of town. It was a fair size apartment, having had plenty of money to buy the right size. From the mat, I had to prove with my wand that it was me, and then I can walk into the apartment. So far, no one except myself was allowed inside due to the protection spells. Inside, there wasn't much, I didn't have much. All of my books, except for my favorite ones, are stored in the book store so I only had one book shelf. The clothes in my closet barley filled it all the way up, even with a mixture of muggle clothes and robes. Luckily the apartment came with furniture that was easy to clean and change slightly with magic. For safety reasons, I did not have any of my items connecting me to the Weasleys or Harry in my apartment, but instead locked away. Other than the essentials I needed to get by, I did not have much. I came to Australia thinking I would stay at my parents for a while, and then move in with Ron. Now I was living alone and starting my own business.

It was a well known fact that I loved books, I spent all of my free time in the school library when we weren't trying to save the school. I loved reading them and I loved talking to people about them. Selling books and showing them off could be something I loved just as much and I was looking forward to that establishing this new relation with books.. The fact that I was opening on Monday was very exciting and I couldn't wait. It was the only reason I agreed to Harry when it came to sleeping through the weekend.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. I groan and begin trying to smack my new alarm clock to turn it off. After several loud smacks, I sit up and turn the alarm clock off by actually looking at it. Before going to bed Friday night I took a large sleeping drought that was suppose to knock me out for a good ten hours, adding on the fact I was originally tired, I was scared to look at the clock.

Ten. In the morning. On Sunday.

"I slept through Saturday." I whisper, as it sinks in. "Holly Shit!" I yell, swinging my legs over the side of my bed, bolting out the bedroom door.

I wasn't sure how I had slept through a whole day. I knew I had been busy the last month becoming close friends with the Wilkins and getting my store together, but I always got six hours of sleep. How had I not felt tired enough to sleep through a whole day?!

I go around the apartment getting ready for the day. I can usually get ready for the day in an hour, with rushing everything I do. This morning however I didn't think I could do anything without doing it lethargically. I take my time with each thing I do, trying to remind myself that I still had six hours before my dinner with my parents. By the time I was finished it was noon. The eggs and bacon I had fixed satisfied my growling stomach long enough for me to take a bath. After getting dressed, I grabbed a biscuit and a book and disapparated to my bookstore.

After sleeping for more than thirty hours, I was awake enough for anything, but to lazy to do anything. So when I unlocked my bookstore and began walking around, I found a spot in between the biographies and non-fiction section that I decided was going to be my reading area for the next three hours. The book I was reading concerning the idea behind the Memory charms held my attention longer than I wanted and without realizing it, Monica was texting me saying they were on their way to the restaurant.

"Shit." I mutter, jumping up and storing the book behind the muggle desk. I disapparate after locking the store door. I arrive in front of my apartment door, but decide I was decent enough in my jeans and shirt before going inside. I run down the three flights of stairs and the two blocks to the restaurant Wendell had picked out as our regular spot. I walk up to the door right as I see Wendell park the car on the curb. Fixing my hair, I wave as he gets out of the car. "Briar! Monica already went inside to get a table."

Ever since I had introduced Briar Rose to the Wilkins I was able to see them at least twice a week, either out to eat, at the store, or stopping by one of the two houses. They didn't seem to care about hanging out with a women half their age, neither of us had any friends in this new country anyways. They acted as though I was their age, or they were mine, either way I loved going out with my parents and talking about whatever I wanted to talk about without having the restrictions of a parent daughter relationship.

"Hey Wendell. I figured as much, let's go inside then." I follow my dad into the restaurant.

He weaves through the crowd and easily spots his wife at a booth, standing out in the crowd of families. We were probably the only people in here that didn't have kids. Yes, Wendell had discovered that the best food in Wollongong was in a family restaurant that was relatively fancy. I didn't mind the kids running around of course, it always reminded me of the constant noise in the Great Hall. I greet Monica with a hug as she stands up, but take a seat across from her and Wendell.

"So, Briar tell us about the stores finished product." Wendell starts.

"Oh it looks amazing." I exclaim, going into deep detail about what the store looks like, how the books are organized, how I am going to open the store tomorrow, what I am going to say in the morning, and even exactly how much it cost. By the time I was done rambling, we all had our food.

"It sounds like it is perfect." Wendell comments.

"And you seem ready for it to open."

"It is, and I am. Except I feel like it is missing something." I admit, taking a bite of my pasta. Wendell was right when he said the food was simple but delicious.

"Briar you worry too much." Wendell comments after swallowing a bite of his hamburger.

"I guess.." I take a last bite of my dish, before picking up my napkin and placing it on the plate. The waiter sees this and comes over handing me the check, making both of the Wilkins freak out.

"Oh no, you got the last check. We can pay for it." Monica exclaims.

"You liar." I say, smirking. "Last week we went to the pub near your house for the first time so Wendell paid. I got this one."

Wendell laughs at my memory and Monica tries to take the check when the waiter brings it, I however snatch it first. I pay and allow the three of us to stay in the booth for a few minutes longer before we make our way out of the restaurant.

"We will see you in the morning Briar." Wendell says as Monica gives me a hug goodbye.

"I'll be waiting at the doors at the crack of dawn." Monica tells me as she steps out of the hug.

"Oh Monica, you can wait inside with me, you know that." I tell her and give a smile to her and Wendell.

"No, we will be doing our job in spreading the news like we are suppose to do." She smiles, says goodbye once more, and they both get in the car. I watch them drive away until they are out of sight and then walk into a back alley to disapparate.

There are a few other wizards when I arrive at the apparation point, and I nod to them as I pass by. Walking the block to my store, I smile when it comes into view. 'Rose's Magic Bookstore,' was perfect in every way. Harry came up with the name, it was so obvious that wizards will laugh and muggles won't think twice about it. Once inside I turned on all of the lights and sat behind the muggle front desk. Opening my beaded bag, I pulled out the files I had packed and placed them in one of the empty drawers. When I was finished organizing them, I took my wand out. Since the windows were open and I enjoyed the look they gave the place at night, I walked into the back and did a few spells for fun. The spells weren't difficult and I had no spells to practice anymore, but the feeling of using my magic always made me smile, at least a little. It was probably because I had used my magic so much the past year to protect Harry, Ron, and I, but I could now feel the magic flow through me when I do difficult spells. It was exhilarating.

"Hello?"

The sudden sound startles me enough that my magic reacts without my consent by sending a defense spell towards the source. I don't hear a crash, meaning my spell was deflected. Holding my wand out in front of me, I walking into the muggle side of the store to see who the intruder was. I walk quietly against the wall as I creep towards the muggle desk where I had a Decoy Detonators from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Before I reach the table I see the intruder between the bookshelves. They have their wand raised towards me, and was in a stance they had obviously developed from repeated danger.

We both stare at each other for a long moment as I move closer to him, brushing my blonde hair so it was not in my face. The man watches me curiously, "Do I know you?" The wizard asks me, lowering his wand. I keep my wand poised as I examine him also.

He did look familiar, but that didn't mean that Rose had met him. Rose had not met any wizards in Australia. If he thought he knew me, then something was wrong. If he knew me he thought I was under a glamour charm, and he had figured out who I was. "I'm new here, I'm sorry but I do not know you." I say calmly. I look to the doors then back at him. "I suggest you leave though."

"I'm awfully sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't frighten me." I state, not wanting to seem weak. I was a war heroine, not a ditzy blonde. "It's just you're a -"

"Stranger?" He suggests before I can call him an intruder. I give a nod, hoping he will leave. "But don't you remember we've met before. You're Briar Rose." He states. He fixes his short brown hair slightly so that it no longer sticks up. The hair gives him away and I am once again on defense. Walking towards him, I flick my wand and have the blinds close and the lights go dim.

"Are you following me or something?! What do you know? Who do you work for?" I shout questions at him as I walk towards him and he packs up. "Who do you think you are following me around?"

"Easy there Briar, I just recognized your tone of voice. I'm not following you." He hits one of the wall bookshelves and I press my wand up to his neck. He doesn't flinch exactly, but raises his head high and turns slightly so I can't see his eyes. The situation reminded me of third year, making me smile slightly and drop my wand.

"Fine." I say, watching as he fixes his tie. Its the first time I notice that he is wearing a suit, it's the first time I notice anything about him really. He wasn't hard to look at.

"Your time in the war sure has effected you." He says as he begins walking around the store.

"So did yours." I comment, following the man closely, still gripping my wand. He whips around quickly and glares at me. It is fairly scary, but I don't feel threatened by it so I don't lift my wand. "Only war soldiers have a perfected stance after they are attacked. Yours made it obvious you had been in combat before."

He loosens up slightly, but continues to glare at me. "Yes, well I don't enjoy talking about it."

"Neither do I." I reply curtly, walking past him towards the front desk. "We aren't open by the way."

"Then why are you here?" He asks. He leans against the desk as I take a seat in the chair. He smirks down at me, making me sit up straighter.

"Tomorrow I am opening for the first time, I wanted to come here to make sure everything was perfect." I tell him. I look around and as an after thought say, "It feels like it is missing something though." I wasn't sure why I was sharing this information with a man I still did not know the name of, but I was.

"Probably needs customers." He states like I had told Harry. "And music." He says.

"Music?" I ask.

"Yeah, here I think I have a spell you will love." He turns away from me and lifts his wand and mutters a spell, sending a stream of light to the ceiling. I'm about to object to having a stranger use a spell on my store when suddenly I could hear my favorite song, Iris by Goo Goo Dolls begin playing in the store. The man turns towards me and smiles. "What do you hear?"

"Iris, don't you?"

"Nah, I hear my favorite song." He tells me and smiles at my surprised face. "My old friend showed me the spell."

"I can't use it in here though. What would muggles think if they all heard a different song?" I exclaim suddenly. I move to the door next to the muggle front desk and pull the man inside by his arm. "Here, do it in here. Then take off the spell in there."

"Bossy." He mutters, but does as I tell him. When he finishes, he turns and smiles at me. "Did that fix your problem."

I pause and look around the two sides of my store. It was perfect, everything in place, the lighting bright, dust gone, a new store smell, and music to make it welcoming. All I needed now was to purchase a stereo for the muggle side of the store and everything would be complete.

"It's perfect, thank you."

"Did you do all of this on your own?" He asks me.

"No, the muggle part was mostly put together by muggles. I don't need suspicion as to why a store suddenly appeared on this street." We stood in the doorway between wizard and muggle world and I turn my head towards the wizard side, smiling. "In here I did all of the work. Like I said, I'm new here, I don't know where Wizarding Australia is."

"I can show you sometime if you want. My apartment is near it." He says, leaning his head against the door frame. "You'll need some witch supplies sooner or later."

"I don't even know your name." I tell him smiling slightly. "You could be an undercover Death Eater for all I know." I say it jokingly, but still noticed the shift in the mans attitude right away. He stands up straighter and fixes me with an actual frightening glare, before walking away from me towards the front door. "Hey!" I shout after him, catching him by the arm. He stops but yanks his arm back and turns around to stare at me.

"What? Want to accuse me of being the Dark Lord now?" He spits out. I'm take a step back to give his anger space. I had learned from before to always give men space when they see red, Ron always thrashed around and destroyed Molly's vases whenever he got extremely mad at me. I understood I was the one in wrong in this situation so I gave the man a little space instead of going on defense..

"I'm sorry. That was harsh and did not need to be said. Again I'm sorry. It was only suppose to be a joke." He continues to stare at me with an expressionless face. "I'd love to accompany you to Wizarding Australia and -"

"Veneficia Lane." he interrupts me. When I get a look of confusion, he explains. "London has Diagon Alley, Australia has Veneficia Lane."

"Oh, ok right." I give him an odd look and then try a small smile. "Does this mean the offer still stands?"

He gives me a crooked smile and nods. "Yeah I guess. How about we go at the end of the week. To celebrate your first week of working."

"Great!" I exclaim, walking back to the muggle front desk. The man follows me and takes his place leaning against the desk while I sit behind it and look through the little things I have here.

There was two drawers on each side of the desk, one holding files of all the books I own and have ordered from muggle stores and the other one held wizards files. It was risky to have these files in the muggle area, but it was easier than keeping my witch items in these desks for a school girl to come and look at. I wanted to have some pictures to show that I didn't live and breath books, but the only nonmoving ones I had, had my parents in them during the time that was erased from their mind. In the wizard front desk, held a locked drawer where I kept all of my Hermione Granger items that someone could identify them as mine-hers. They were mostly pictures of Harry, Ron, and I, but there were several pictures of me growing up. None of them had an image of my parents in them, only pictures of me on a bike, or on the way to school. Random things that showed my childhood that I had carried with me to hogwarts. The rest of the drawer held parchments, quills, and several different Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products that George sent me when he got wind of my new 'company.' Harry says he is fairly vague when he discusses me, but George was able to figure out the I was starting my own business. Now I had a rack of them that I was suppose to pull out of my drawer with an Undetectable Extension Charm every time a child bought a book. Then I was suppose to send half of those profits to George. That was the only thing that connected me to my friends that was not locked away.

"So what made you want to start a bookstore of all things?" The man says, pulling me back to reality. I look up and meet his grey eyes.

"I just love books. I didn't know where else to start working here, so I just made my own job." I explain, giving him the short version. "Why? Do you not like books?" I give him a look, explaining our meeting was about to end if he answered wrongly.

He actually laughs at my look. "Oh you're that book lover girl." He says as he pretends to wipe away a tear. "Yea I like books, I use to sneak books into my dorm at my school so my friends didn't catch me reading an actual book."

"Really?!" I laugh along with him now, then suddenly I'm the only one laughing because I don't want it to stop. When was the last time I had laughed? Dancing with Harry on the run maybe? but that had felt fake, more like the two of us trying to be happy in a serious situation. Surely I had laughed after Dumbledore's funeral. A year and a half was too long to go without laughing. I had literally forgotten just how great the feeling felt. It filled me up like my magic did, making me feel light as my ribcage shuddered with each laugh. I didn't want it to stop, and it did.

He looks at me curiously when I stop laughing, and I stare back with red cheeks. He smiles at my embarrassment and says, "You haven't had a laugh in a while have you?" I shake my head in reply. "You should try it more often, you have a beautiful laugh."

"I do?" I croak out, surprise evident in my tone. No one could blame me though, I had grown up as brains Hermione Granger, the one time I was known for my beauty was at the Yule Ball. Very few people had actually called me beautiful in any sort of way before and after that dance. I was allowed to be shocked.

"You do, I'm guessing you are not complimented often?" I shake my head. "Thats strange seeing as you are as beautiful as I am." He winks at me as a perfected smirk appears on his face.

"Oh? I'm guessing you do get complimented a lot then?" I laugh slightly, not enough to make me feel as light as air but apparently enough to make the man's smirk change into a charming smile.

"All the time." I lean back in my chair and look the man over once more. It wasn't hard to see women walking up to him and telling him he was hot, because it was obvious. To me though, it wasn't only his looks, his diction showed his intelligence well, and that was very attractive to me.

"Who are you?" I ask randomly. How could I be examining this man who has been in my store for over an hour uninvited, and I plan on going out with him on Friday, when I still don't know his name. "What's your name?"

"My name? Why it's Phillip. Phillip. . . Lee." He tells me, smiling at me again.

I sit up straight and stretch out my hand, giving Phillip a smirk. "Hello Phillip Lee, I'm Briar Rose."

"Briar Rose. Very unique." Phillip says, shaking my hand. I relax my hand, and am about to pull it back when he sets our now entwined hands on the desk and begins a new topic like they weren't even there.

We talked late into the hours of the night. No topic really stuck very long, but one of us always coming up with a new one to talk about. Phillip stayed standing, even after I asked if he wanted me to summon a chair. He said he didn't mind standing for long periods of time. I wondered what he had done in the war, but didn't dare ask. I knew I needed to go to bed, and around one I did. Phillip had walked me to my apparation point and promised to meet me at the store on Saturday morning. There was no special goodbye gesture, only a faint pop as I disappeared. The thought on my mind when I arrived home Sunday night was 'what an odd night.'

The whole night was strange to me, but I still had liked it. I enjoyed having a intellectual, yet slightly flirty conversation with a man, I had never experienced that before. Phillip was charming and witty, and we were both under a silent agreement of what topics were allowed and which one wasn't. I had a great night, yet throughout the whole night, Ron's face continued to pop into my head ready to be pushed far down by myself again. Why did it feel like he wouldn't approve of Phillip. More importantly why did I care? I didn't want to care, and I was going to work towards not caring.

Because Phillip Lee was a nice wizard who wasn't Ron, and that factor was very appealing to me.

* * *

There, my first similarity to Sleeping Beauty, look out for those, there will be sly ones that make it all make sense!

_**Review**_


	4. I'm Done

**Did a bit of editing and moving around with the past chapters if you would like to check that out.**

**Only had critic, and to show that I want more I'm giving a shout out to Sakura Lisel for being the first ****critic!**

**Ok this is a good chapter, took me a long time to write because its long. So go! READ**

* * *

Leaning against the door to help support the stereo in my hands, I fumble with my one free hand to try to place the key into the lock of my store. I supported the large, slightly old-fashioned stereo with my left hand and lifted up leg, while my right hand was shakily trying to put the key in the key hole. When the key finally fits into the specifically shaped whole, I realize a little to late that I am still leaning on the 'push to open' door.

"Briar!" Someone catches my free arm and pulls me up right before I smash my side onto the hardwood floor. "Are you okay sweetie? Do you want help with that stereo?"

I turn to look at my savior and smile as Monica moves to take the stereo from me before I can answer. "Thank you Monica. Personally, I think it's to early in the morning to be doing work," I hand her part of the stereo, and the two of us lug it towards the front desk and place it on the left side of the desk.

"Is this the piece missing?" She asks as I fix it to where I think it looks like it belongs.

"Yeah, Phillip suggested it," I tell her, walking behind the desk so I could open my beaded bag and look for my CD's that I brought today without Monica seeing.

"Phillip? Is this a boy you have failed to mention to me before?" She looks at me with a sarcastic stern look, I can't help but chuckle. Normally, my mom would have started asking everything about any guy that I mention, even Ron, now was different. Having your mom be your only friend, your best friend, leads to an open relationship. Especially when said mom doesn't know she is a mom.

"Yes he is a boy, but not in the way you are thinking," I tell her, smiling as I sit in my chair and she stands slightly next to the spot Phillip was last night. "He walked in the store when I was here last night after our dinner and thought it was already open. We just talked for a bit to be polite and he suggested music when I expressed my worry over a missing piece," I tell her, stretching the truth a little to cover up the magic.

"So he is no one? You'll never see him again?" Monica asks, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Well he offered to show me around the city this weekend," I mutter, pulling out some papers so that I can have something to do with my hands. I feel my checks heat up and feel like a fool. Ron had always said I looked cute when I blushed, but he only said that to butter me up because I only blushed around him when he tried taking it too far.

"Oh, and he is _just a boy,_" Monica says, smirking at me and turning on her heel. "I'll be outside being a creepy old woman asking if people are going in to the rad new store," She shouts over her shoulder, waving as she walks out.

"You are not old!" I call back to her, but she just turn around and looks at me through the glass door, giving me a look clearly telling me to shut up.

As Monica does her tactic on getting people to stay around the store, I walk around the store and prepare for the opening. After an hour, I glance outside and see Wendell has joined Monica and they are both talking to a mother and her daughter, pointing at the store. I still had thirty minutes before opening, and had one last idea to get the word out about Rose's Magic Bookstore. By the time my parents have ended their conversation with the women and daughter, I have my supplies together and am knocking on the window to get their attention.

Wendell sees me first and waves, poking Monica in the shoulder at the same time. They make their way over to me as I walk out of the store slowly, keys in hand. "I have on thing to do very quickly before I can open the store. I'll be back in ten minutes." I tell them hurriedly, pushing the keys into Wendell's hands. "Go inside and lock the door, you can stay inside after I come back if you would like. See you in a minute." I wave and run towards the apparation point. Wizards who walk by will understand, but the will only know if they walk by. Sadly, this was a popular street, but not popular enough.

Running down the street, I turn into an alley that is dark and dirty for the first five steps, and then is much wider and cleaner. On each wall of the apparation spots, I place a flier, and then slowly inch the rest of the flier on the spots. It was dangerous for me to stand on the apparation point, anyone could arrive at any moment, so I only placed a few there before I chickened out and placed the rest on the disapparation spot. I wasn't sure if you were allowed to place fliers here, there had never been any all the times I had used it in the past month, but at least the name will get around quickly if the fliers are a nuisance. When I finish I check my watch and see I have ten minutes. For only a second I contemplate apparating there to save time, but think better and start running. My long blonde hair was easier to manage with its small curls so it was up in a perfected bun at the moment, helping me run without having to worry about appearance.

I reach the store with still five minutes and see there was a slight crowd wandering around and watching as I knock on the door and have Monica open it for me, before locking it again. I walk into the wizard side of the book store and place half the fliers on top of the desk. The muggles already saw the advertisement in the newspaper everyday of the week last week, wizards need to spread the word. Walking back into the muggle side, Monica and Wendell wave to me as they walk outside, saying something about waiting with the crowd.

I stared straight into the crowd as my watch counted down. It wasn't a crowd waiting to get in a store with a new book, not nearly as big as the crowd waiting to see the new firebolt in third year, but it was a crowd. They wanted to get into my store. All of those people want to read the books and escape to a new world like I do. It may not be more than thirty people, but it was a crowd. So when I walked up to the door and people started walking towards the store, I couldn't help but smile a genuine smile as I unlock the door and let teenagers and adults inside.

"Welcome to Rose's Magic Bookstore." I say as they walk in. Some stop to look at me, while others hurry to the new releases area. "There are secrets to uncover in to this store." I tell them pointing towards the Mystery sign. "Love ready to grow." I point to the Romance sign. "And Worlds unlike our own ready to discover." I point to the Fantasy sign, and smile at the crowd watching me. "Begin your journey with a new book. Because, like Ursula K. Le Guin said _'We read books to find out who we are. It is an essential guide to our understanding of what we are and may become.'"_ I smile as the crowd walks through the store, whispering to friends and smiling when they recognize a title. I knew these people were true readers because like I do, they feel better when they see a book.

I walk to the front desk and prepare to cash in the first book to be bought in my store. I knew that I would remember selling my first book from my bookstore forever. I didn't expect the book to be on genocide though. I had expected it to be my more popular books in the front.

"I would like to buy this." A man with messy, short, and brown hair with glasses says pushing a book with the title "We Wish to Inform You That Tomorrow We Will Be Killed with Out Families." I admit I gave him a curious look when I read the full title. He doesn't comment on my look but gets out his wallet and gives me the proper amount of money.

"Thank you for being the first to buy a book in my store." I tell him, handing him a flier. He smiles and walks out of the store.

Wendell walks up to me and hands me a smaller book with the title "Holes." I check it in on the computer, noting it being bought.

"I think this book is going to be a big one." He tells me as he hands me a twenty. "Keep the change to Briar."

"Wendell -"

"No no, I want to, you didn't allow us to help you at all in the making so this store. It is the least I can do." He tells me taking his book back. "See it isn't that hard." He tells me as he walks away.

"You're only the second Wendell." I call after him, then give a smile to the teenager handing me another book.

The Wilkins left three hours after the store opened. The crowd had slowed an hour before then and the two of them helped me straighten the place up before more people entered. After I was alone in my store, with the door perched open and people coming and going, I realized how busy working at a bookstore was. There was always one person in the store besides yourself, and they either bought a book or didn't. Luckily the whole store was charmed that the book had to be in contact with the register between an hours time or it couldn't leave. It gave me one less thing to worry about, but there were still a lot of others. While there was barely anyone in the store, I had to reorganize books without magic, and then sort through the books that had already been sold so I can mark which authors are most popular and need to always have stock in. There had only been one witch come into the bookstore asking for one of the books by Lochart, and Monica had still been around so I was able to ask her to take care of the cash register while I took the woman into the 'back'. I wasn't sure what I was planning to do when I was alone and there were muggles buying books and wizards.

Nothing eventful happened before lunch after the Wilkins left. Ten more books were sold after the initial rush and no wizards came in. I thought the morning had been very successful, and took my lunch break behind the desk, writing to Harry about the morning so he could see the good news when he woke up.

_Harry!_

_I found what the store was missing. Music. All our favorite stores play our favorite songs too._

_The morning has been very successful, with exactly forty-three books sold before my lunch. Thats what I am having now. The store is still open and there is one muggle in the store, and I am keeping watch on her while writing with a pencil instead of a quill._

_My parents left an hour or so ago. They are both __extremely supportive about the whole thing. Sometimes I forget they are my parents, we just don't act like that since they don't know._

_I'll write more later, Harry. I just heard the bell and I don't think i can watch more than one muggle while I write on our parchment._

_Briar_

"What an odd piece of paper, may I see that?" I hear a kind voice ask and I immediately stuff the parchment into my bag.

"Yes very odd but no you- OH!" Phillip laughs at my surprised expression at realizing it was a wizard not a muggle who caught me using a parchment.

"A pencil on a parchment? Very original Rose." Phillip says as he picks up the pencil I dropped on the desk and places in the basket of pencil's. "I am allowed to call you Rose instead of Briar aren't I? Since you seem to like that name enough to name your store after you." Phillip smiles and looks to the sign above my head that was identical to the one hanging above the front door.

"Actually my friend suggested the name, and no my name is Briar so -"

"Great Rose it is." Phillip winks at me, making me blush slightly. "Both are as beautiful as you of course, but Rose just seems to fit your appearance."

I flinch slightly at his choice of words. When Kingsley was suggesting appearance and name change, Ron had said Briar fits my new appearance. Harry had been the one to suggest the two names, but Ron helped in the agreement. It had made it seem like Ron was starting to be on board, helping the preparation, till he asked if I could keep the appearance on for a night. This question had led to one of our most heated arguments ever.

"Rose?" Phillip says, bring me back to reality. I had been straightening some papers in front of me, wrinkling most of them while I thought of Ron. "If you really don't want me to I won't -"

"No, Phillip it's fine. I was just thinking of something that you reminded me of and got distracted." I tell him reaching over and squeezing his hand in reassurance. I pull back and continue sorting my papers. "I would like for you to get away from the front desk however." I tell him hiding my smirk by looking away to put the papers in the proper drawer.

"Oh." Phillip says standing up straight, sounding rejected. "I just wanted to stop by and say hello."

"That's great. But you see this is a bookstore." I turn and hold back my smile and give him a stern look. He is about to turn away when I continue, "So if you want to stay I'm going to have to force you to buy a book." I show him my smirk and he catches on.

"Oh? but then who will keep you from dying of boredom in this store?"

"Are you calling my store boring?" I ask, raising my eyebrows quickly.

"Oh yeah, the only reason I'd come in here was for a challenge." Phillip replies, showing his own perfected smirk.

"With some higher level books than Lockhart's?"

"Oh no, for a challenge of snagging intelligent babes."

"That does sound like a challenge for a guy like you." I try to not laugh at the fake hurt expression Phillip makes.

"I'll have you know I was second in my school."

"And that school was what? _Dumb_strang?"

"Oh Merlin no!" Phillip exclaims, loud enough that I take a look to where I last saw the muggle lady. She seemed to have left. "Drumstrang is for thick blokes who couldn't get into Hogwarts. That's where I went, to Hogwarts,"

I stare at him for a long moment. Why did I not recognize him? I knew the year above and below mine, and he could not be that much older than I was. I'm about to ask which house he was in, year, and who is friends were, and all other questions that would help me remember who he was in school, when a man walks up to the front desk, standing next to Phillip and smiling at me. Customers could no longer look down at me, this morning I fixed the chair with a spell, making it grow a few inches and the ground behind the desk to be higher.

"Hello, I was just in the fantasy section, and was wondering if you have a larger variety of wizard _fictional_ books?" He gives me a serious look, showing his wand under his shirt. I reply with a strained smile.

"Of course I do. I believe I have extra books in the back, would you like to join me?" I stand up and see a group of muggle teens walk in and grab the a book from the new release book stand. Phillip watches me freeze and look between them and the man already tapping his feet.

"I'll watch the register while you're in the back Rose," He offers, walking behind the desk. "Can't be that hard right?" He asks when he is in front of me. He now stands a good foot higher than me when we are on level ground.

Hesitating I begin to tell him what to do. "Just take their cash, press this button, and then on the computer type in the book they bought and write how many was bought. You do know how to use a computer right?" I ramble on pointing to different things he needs to do. Phillip is sitting in the chair and I am rushing to get to the wizarding part of the store.

"Rose, go. I'll take care of everything," He pushes me slightly towards the other wizard. I walk the wizard into the next room, looking back to Phillip before closing the door again. He was already on a customer and handing them a flier.

I help the wizard buy three books and then take a seat behind the wizard front desk for only a second before hurrying into the muggle side of the store. Before I thank Phillip, I first type in the books the wizard bought so they can be marked off too.

"I think you may have OCD," Phillip finally says, as he offers the chair for me.

"Thank you for taking care of that, usually there isn't anyone in here when a wizard walks in,"

"Usually? because your store is so old right?" Phillip jokes, taking his spot across from me. "I did great though didn't I? I should just take a job here," Phillip jokes looking around the store, pretending to be thoughtful.

"Speaking of a job, shouldn't you be at one?" I tease him. No one was in the store now, and I suspected there wasn't going to be anyone for a few minutes.

"I should," Phillip says pointing his hand at me to show I am correct. "But I never figured out what I wanted to be. Hogwarts kind of got attacked before I figured it out."

"You could go back to school." I tell him, he must have been in my year or in Ginny's by the context clues he is giving me. "I'm sure the new Headmistress would allow it."

"McGonagal, probably not. I skipped the last year all together like those twins. I don't want to go back anyways." He says, referring to Fred and George's stunt in my fifth year. I smiled at the thought, and thought about how Ron and I use to laugh about it all the time. Ron and I, plus Harry. Harry was there with Ron and I and still here when Ron is not, I tell myself as I focus on Phillip again.

"I remember when they did that, Umbridge had a hissy fit when they did it. Of course was even more enraged when she found us in -" I stop abruptly and realize I had messed up. I think quickly back to my memorized made up past life. Of course it would be Phillip who makes me forget I am living a fake life. "found the golden trio in her office."

"You know about that?" He asks. I knew few people had known about every detail concerning the escape to the Ministry, but we all agreed that there was going to be no secrets from what happened in our first six years at school. However some things discussed by the Order was not released to the public. Phillip must be close to one of the thirteen people who were in Umbridge's office.

"Yes, if you know the right people you learn everything that happens in Hogwarts," I tell him, it was a stretch, considering I knew everything that happened from first person but Phillip didn't need to know that.

"What house were you in?" He asks.

"Hufflepuff, but the little friends I did have were in Ravenclaw. I tended to keep to myself, I figured it would save me from the danger that always arose in school every year." I smile at a customer that walks in and begins roaming the Horror section.

"I was in-"

"Slytherin." I finish for him. I had already assumed as much. He was cocky and sly with his words, a perfect Slytherin. I ignore his stiffness when I answer for him. "Don't worry if you were like the other Slytherins and made the rest of our school lives a walking hell, I don't remember so your conscious can be cleared."

"So what? Hufflepuffs are good at reading people now?" He asks. I understand why he is surprised I am a Hufflepuff, but who pays attention to the Hufflepuffs? They stuck to themselves so if you forgot one of their faces it was ok.

"I try not to blame my traits on my house. We are all out of school, so I don't think we should hold grudges against other houses. Ultimate house unity comes when there are no more houses and we no longer compete against one another," I say. I reach towards him and push him slightly as the muggle who came in early walks up and hands me a book. We exchange the book and money and she begins leaving, putting the book in her bag instead of in my plastic bag. Phillip hands her the store flier and tells her to come back in a husky voice. The lady's face goes completely red and she hurriedly runs out of the store.

"Too easy." Phillip says, laughing and turning back to me, shifting slightly back into place.

"Torture the poor muggle why don't you?" I say, not looking at Phillip as I type in the name of the book the lady just bought.

"I have a very serious question to ask you Rose." Phillip says in a low voice. I move in front of him and look at him, worried where this was going.

"And that is?"

"Are you ever going to finish your lunch because if not I'll take it." He says laughing when I roll my eyes and look down at my sandwich. Its not a hard decision.

"Take it you beggar."

The rest of the afternoon Phillip and I talked about events that everyone in school knew about. Most of the things we talked about took place before fifth year. No one wants to talk about the dark things that went on in Hogwarts during our last two years at Hogwarts. I had figured out the Phillip was in my year, but could not figure out who exactly he was in school. We both seemed to be people who sat in the shadows as all of the events happened in front of us. It was amazing that when I was Hermione I didn't see him there.

"Thank you for coming." I say to my last customer. It was dark outside and Phillip was still in his spot, reading a book that he saw a customer bought that looked interesting. "You do realize you are going to have to buy at least one book for wasting so much of my time on my first day at work right, Phillip?"

"Waste of time? I am hurt Rose." He says, putting a hand over his heart.

"Good, maybe I can single-handedly pop your inflated ego." I wink at him and snatch the book out of his hands and scan it under the red light. "That will be eight Australia dollars."

"You liar. I've been holding that book for a good hour now, I know the price is exactly eleven dollars and eighty seven cents," He tells me while getting exactly that amount out of his wallet. "I don't understand why each country has different muggle currency. There is one thing the wizards actually got right."

"I can agree with that statement." I say, taking the money and placing in the cashier, going through the book sold routine. When I'm finished, Phillip helps me lock the store up and walks me to the apparation point. He laughs when he sees the fliers all around the area, but still helps me collect them together and put them on the spots again.

"I'll see you Friday than?" Phillip asks, as I step onto the disapparation point. It was eight at night, and I was ready to sleep. After almost four months with sleeping in, this working thing was going to be weird.

"Thats what you said last night, but yes I am expecting to see you on Friday and not tomorrow." I smile at him, and watch him lean against the wall behind him.

"I can come tomorrow if you would like Rose." He says it teasingly then gets serious. "I meant it when I said I could take a job at your store. What are you going to do when a wizard wants to go to the wizarding side and there are muggles on the muggle side?"

"Well I am going to work that out. Besides, you need to get your own job to earn some real money. Minimum wage is what you would receive in my store."

"I have enough money. I inherited my families savings after he died."

"Oh." I say, shocked at what he says, my parents story would not be told tonight. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be it was a long time ago. Just accept my help," Phillip stands up straight and leans closer to me as he continues his argument. "Besides, you know you'll have a lot more fun if you have me there everyday. And I can actually get the discount you tried to give me earlier." He snakes his arm around my waist and smirks down at my surprised face. It had been two months since I had been this close to a man, and that man was Ron.

Stop. Stop thinking of Ron and focus on Phillip. Stop bring him up in your mind whenever something happens.

"It'll be fun to work with a friend." Phillip continues smiling down at me now instead of smirking.

"You do make a good point, but..." I start leaning out of his hold, but he is smart and sees through my fake serious face and he tightens his hold on my waist. "You can't have that discount."

"Deal." He says.

I see him begin closing his eyes and lean closer, I am about to do the same thing, when Ron's face is brought up in my mind's eye. Damn that red-head to hell. I make a noise that sounds like eek, and take a step out of his hold, now forcefully and stronger. Phillip's eyes snap open and he stares at me confused and shocked at my movement out of his arms. He looks slightly offended, but I try to give him a reassuring smile and take his hand.

"I'll see you at seven o'clock sharp, Phillip." I say, leaning in and kissing him on the check.

As I pull away and drop his hand he shakes him head and grins at me, "Aren't you something else."

Winking at him, I disapparate to my front door. Leaning against my front door, I slide to the bottom and knock my head against the door. "Idiot, Idiot, Idiot." I repeat over and over again. When the back of my head begins to hurt slightly, I place it in my hands and shake my head. "Get out off my head you damn weasel."

After a while of beating myself up, I finally get up and prove it is myself before walking inside my home. I take out Harry and my parchment and begin a long letter to Harry. Its contents contain the events of the day, including Phillip and how I met him. In the end I tell him my dilemma with Ronald, leaving out the part of Phillip trying to kiss me. If Harry couldn't figure out what I should do, then no one could right?

I get myself ready for bed, and check the parchment for Harry's answer.

_Ron wasn't worth your time before, don't make him waste more of your time when you aren't even a person he recognizes. Leave Ron where Hermione Granger was left, Briar._

_This Phillip guy sounds like a decent bloke. Go on a date with him and prove to yourself that there are other men besides Ron. He is my best friend, but I know he is a terrible guy to girls._

_To prove it to you, I'll tell you who he is dating now because Cho broke up with him._

_Lavender. Again._

_Remember, Briar Rose doesn't know Ronald Weasley like that, and honestly would not give him the time of day if she met him in person._

_Harry,_

I smile at his answer which makes everything seem simple. It makes me feel better knowing Harry is on my side, but I still feel rotten for thinking about Ron more than once a day. We broke up almost two months ago, and I was okay with him dating other people now. If I saw him I would greet him like I would if I saw Hannah Abbot, I was done mourning our failed relationship as friends and lovers. Harry is right though, I wouldn't give Ron the time of day and Phillip is a good guy, someone I would give the time of day. I believe I am willing to work harder to get Ron out of my head for him. Ron doesn't think about women besides for their bodies, Phillip doesn't like it when a girl is easy.

"Ronald Weasley, I am done with you from here on out." I thought to myself, getting into bed.

Of course, I was not stupid enough to believe that I would wake up and miraculously have forgotten about Ron Weasley. Instead I woke up, remembered the events of my first day at work and smiled. Ron was not the first thought that popped in my mind, and I didn't think about him until I disapparated to the apparation point and remembered the events of last night also. I didn't linger on my embarrassing reaction to Phillip trying to kiss me, and instead opened my store to let him and Wendell inside.

"Phillip Lee, meet my good friend Wendell Wilkins. Wendell meet my intern, Phillip Lee." I motion for the two men to shake hands, but turn away from them to avoid the look Phillip gives me when I say intern. I walk through my store as they make small talk about Briar Rose. Wendell hangs around the store for about an hour, before leaving to go to work a little late. Before he goes, he pulls me off to the side as Phillip takes care of a customer.

"So, Monica mentioned you met a boy named Phillip. . . and now he is your intern?" Wendell gives me a look that I use to receive from him when I talked about- my guy friends.

Smiling at Wendell, I usher him out of the store, "don't worry about me Wendell, you are already late enough for your work."

"Ok, ok." He turns when he is out the door. "Monica wanted me to ask if you want to go out to dinner tonight? Your choice of where."

"Sounds great. I'll be at your place around six?" He nods and I wave as he walks to his car parked in front of the store. It was the same car that made me know which house was my parents, and I loved seeing it.

The rest of the day was spent with Phillip and I switching out between the two sides of the store. I didn't allow him to hang around the front desk too long, telling him that he wasn't getting paid to flirt with the boss. In return he told me he apparently wasn't getting paid at all as the intern. The day was equally as busy as the first day, with more wizards coming in to see my stock. I spent my lunch break behind the muggle front desk, and Phillip went out to eat. I didn't give him a time to come back, but he was out for exactly thirty minutes. The amount of customers coming in slowed down up until the last two hours of the store being open. For the last two hours, I made Phillip stay in the back so I could send the wizards straight to him. When the last customer left, Phillip helped me lock up and walked me to the apparation point. He didn't try to kiss me when he said goodbye, only held my hand as we walked there.

That was all that happened for the rest of the week. Monica or Wendell would be at the store for an hours time, looking through the books, talking to Phillip and I, and then leaving to start their day. Then Phillip and I took care of customers, talking to each other when we had long periods of time without anyone in the store. Then Phillip would leave for lunch and come back after thirty minutes. At the end of the day, he would walk me to the spot and hold my hand on the way there. On Thursday he kissed me on the check, but that was the only difference between the rest of the days. The only way I knew that days were passing, was that each day I got better at replacing Ron in my head with something or someone else. Harry was an easy replacement, and a few times I even used Victor Krum to help me stop thinking about the red head. By Thursday night, I believed I made improvement. By Friday, I was done with Ronald Weasley and ready to go on my date with Phillip Lee.

"Don't you look stunning today?" Phillip comments as I unlock the store door. "Special plans for tonight?" He winks at me while holding the door open.

"Yes, actually. A creepy man offered to show me around the city after intruding in my store." I say, walking past him to the wizarding side of the store. Swiping my wand around, all of the book began straightening themselves and going back to their original spots.

"The bloke must be as handsome as me to get you to agree to go out with him on a date."

"Yes, he is just like you actually. All creepiness included," I call over my shoulder, knowing he is in the doorway.

"Aww and here I thought you were finally warming up to me," I turn to see him smirking at me. I walk past him and flick him in the nose.

"Get to work intern. I want to close up early so we can see this Veneficia Lane in the day light."

"Yes, ma'am," He says, taking it so far as to solute me before walking around the store and placing books in their correct spot without magic.

All day Phillip taunted me about our date, even staying in the store during lunch to talk about the "extremely handsome and well mannered" who was taking me out. I mostly just let him ramble on about himself and focused on my laptop, laughing when he took a step further to pretend to infer how the guy asked me out. When it was an hour before I was planning to close the shop and there was no one in the store, I started playing the game with him, asking him what he was doing tonight.

"Oh you, know just going out to flirt with a girl." He replies, smirking pridefully when he realized I had joined in the game.

"Oh probably some hag right?" I say, raising my eyebrows as he takes his spot leaning against the muggle front desk.

"Yup." He answers, smirking when he sees I'm caught off guard by his unexpected answer.

"I am not a hag!" I exclaim, hitting him on the arm.

"Ow!" He says, moving away slightly. "I knew you couldn't keep up a façade as long as I could."

"I didn't call you a hag!"

"Oh no, just a creepy intruder." He smirks and walks towards the door between wizards and muggles, shutting and locking it with they key I gave him earlier in the week.

"Which is a true statement." I mutter, walking towards the front door after turning off the computer.

"It is not. I am a flirt, not a creeper." Phillip walks behind me, reaching over me to hold the door open.

"Sounds like the same thing." I tell him walking away towards the apparation point, before he takes my hand and pulls me back.

"You're going the wrong way." Phillip states, loosening his grip on my hand but not letting go. "My apartment is right next to the entrance, probably why it was so expensive. Anyways, my apartment is on this street," He pauses and smiles at me. "Thats the reason I was an 'intruder' Sunday night. I saw the lights on and wanted to give the muggle who decided to build a shop and make dust everywhere a piece of my mind."

"You did a great job at giving me a piece of your mind, you creeper." I tell him, before continuing talking about Veneficia Lane. "I didn't realize how close my store was so close to Wizarding Australia."

"Really? I thought you had a hunch, seeing as you put your fliers in probably one of the most popular apparation spots in all of Australia."

"No, no hunch." I say as we turn into a dead end street with bricks as the road instead of pavement.

"Maybe you are a regular blonde." Phillip says, letting go of my hand as he pulls out his wand. We walk to the end of the street and look around for a sign of muggles. Luckily the street is long enough that if a muggle walks by the entrance they couldn't tell what we are doing.

When it is safe to use magic, Phillip presses his wand against the corner where wall meets floor and runs his wand up the wall. When his wand is above his head, he drags his wand to the right and then brings it back to the floor. Where the wand touches the brick wall, it leaves a red line until it is lifted off of it. Before my eyes, a door materializes, opening without having to touch it. Phillip takes my hand as he walks me through the door, watching my reaction instead of where he was going.

There were three story building all along the lane, with wizards hurrying to and from each of them. There were shops selling Quidditch equipment, owls and other magical creatures, wands, robes, and potion ingredients. Every store window was colorful and glittering with displays of different items. All of the buildings were shaped differently, making it look like I had stepped foot into a Dr. Seuss children's book.

I didn't recognize many stores except for 'Quality Quidditch Supplies," and "Twilfitt and Tattling's." This made sense of course due to the fact that there were very few wizarding stores that were big enough to spread around the world, most in Diagon Alley are self owned like my bookstore. In Veneficia Lane, there were shops similar to Ollivander's Wand Shop and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, just with a different name.

I couldn't help but smile and point at different stores that I wanted to get closer to like I had when I was eleven. Phillip luckily did not make fun of me, instead went where I wanted to go and gave small descriptions of stores I wasn't sure about. We walk up and down Veneficia Lane twice before Phillip suggests going to dinner in a Restaurant he liked. I agree, not wanting to leave the wizarding world yet.

We walk into the restaurant and are seated by the window at a white cloth-covered table. The witch who brought us to the table hands us a menu each and points to where she is going to be if we need something. I was not focused on the menu enough to miss the look she gives Phillip before sashaying away.

"What are you thinking about getting, Rose?" Phillip asks. I look away from the waitress who was talking to one of her friends and pointing at us. Phillip was looking at me with a smile, not having noticed the flirty witch. No one ever paid attention to me when Madam Rosmerta was around.

"Probably just a salad," I reply, looking down at the small menu. It really was the only thing that appealed to me at the moment, I wasn't use to nice restaurants like this. "What about you?"

"The lobster sounds good, and Merlin knows I need to get some left overs in my fridge at home," He says, setting down his menu, the moment he does the waitress comes back.

"What would you like to drink, sir?" She asks in a flirty voice. Phillip doesn't take notice.

"We'll have your best white wine please, and I believe we are ready to order?" He looks at me for confirmation, and I nod.

"Alright." She gets out a note pad and her wand, making a show of having a wand. I restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

"I'll have the lobster and this beautiful madam will have the house salad." Phillip picks up my menu for me and hands his and mine to the waitress. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." She sashays away again, but this time I just look to Phillip so catch him running a hand through his brown hair, messing it up slightly.

"Nervous about something, Phillip?" I smirk as I say, leaning forward slightly.

Automatically, he sits up straighter and shakes his head. "No what gave you that impression?"

I laugh a little at his reaction and take his hand, placing our entwined hands on the table. "You mess up your hair every time you are unsure."

"So you're using your reading people powers again?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, and I've realized something else about you." I tell him.

"Oh? And are you going to share this information?"

I glance over to where I last saw the waitress and see her friend left alone to watch us. Looking back to Phillip, I smile a genuine smile. "You talk about being a player, but you are completely oblivious of our flirty, slutty waitress."

"Ah, now there is where you are wrong, Rose." He says, pointing at me with his free hand. "I am aware of our waitress who continues to try to impress me. While I admit she is attractive, I'm much more interested in talking to the more attractive witch in front of me than I am her."

I feel my face heat up, and glance out the window to watch the crowd of wizards thin as they all go home or go into a pub. When I look back to Phillip, he is still smiling at me. I start a topic concerning one of the customers that I had taken care of today. I try to keep the topic off of me for a while, but Phillip wouldn't have it.

"No more work talk or muggle talk," He says as I finish explaining why I need to go to the store early tomorrow to take care of the magic books. "I have now decided that this is a date-"

"You decided it -"

"Yes. So that implies that I am going to have to pay for this dinner and ask you personal questions, but not too personal or else you won't go on another date with me. So let us act like we do not work together and I did not spend all day with you."

I'm laughing by the time he is finished due to his serious expression, but when he turns that expression into a glare, I try to sober up and act for him. "Ok Phillip Lee, shoot."

The rest of the night went by with Phillip asking me random questions and me answering with mostly truthful statements.. Our conversation went mostly like this:

Have you ever stolen anything from a store or from someone?

No

Ever cheated on a test?

NO!

Ever been in any legal trouble?

Yes. Don't ask though, it wasn't bad.

Do you regret anything?

Yes, not spending more time with my parents before they died (He said he was sorry here, but waved him off).

How many languages can you speak and what are they?

Only one: English, though I heard the Americans think we speak a different language than them.

Do you take showers in the morning or at night more?

Morning.

Are you a Morning person?

I've been told I'm not.

Do you have any phobias? This question is asked as we walked out of the restaurant, and Phillip could not believe my answer.

"You don't like flying? What kind of witch are you?!" He exclaims, swing our entwined hands as we walk through Veneficia Lane.

"I don't know, I'm no good with a broom and my friend has fallen from high places so many times in his life that I just assume that everyone that flies must fall too."

"Obviously you have never been flying with the right person. I'll have to take you to do that sometime."

"Oh no, that is defiantly not needed." I tell him shaking my head. He just replies with shaking his head along with me.

"Yup, flying with me is fun." We walk past the bookstore, and I hesitate, before Phillip pulls me past it. "Your baby is fine don't worry." He tells me. We walk the rest of the way to the apparation point in silence. When we reach it, I turn to smile at Phillip.

"You didn't have to walk me all the way here, you'll just have to turn around and walk back." I say having to look up at him when I realize how close we are.

"A simple thank you is all you have to say," Phillip says, dropping my hand and snaking his arm around my waist.

"Thank you for walking me here, and for dinner."

"No need for a thank you." He replies immediately, making me laugh. "Rose?" I raise my eyebrows at the change in his tone.

"Yes?" I try to smile at him to ease the tension I notice in his posture suddenly.

"Am I allowed to kiss you know without you freaking out?" He smirks at me now as I go red in the face again. After a moment of the two of us staring at each other I nod and am about to speak when his lips capture mine. It wasn't a long kiss, I wouldn't call to snogging, but it was sweet and exactly what a first kiss should be like. When he pulls away to breathe, he leans his forehead against mine. "I've wanted to do that since I met you in the airport. Can you imagine waiting to kiss somebody for two whole months?"

"Phillip. You sound like a creeper again." I tell him smiling, and capturing his lips again before he can argue.

I don't think he minded.

* * *

**Oh they are so cute! I love writing about them, but phillip is hard to write with because of … stuff ;) you'll find out hmmm. i don't know when**

**REVIEW**


	5. Birthday

**I wanted to keep writing this chapter, making it go into the next chapter, but it had to end here.**

**Thanks to those who are critic my work! I love you!**

**Critic more and send me feedback!**

**Those who haven't please review!**

* * *

_About a year later~~~~_

"So I actually walked all the way to the store and back, walked, I am emphasizing that Rose, and you still won't let me in?!" Phillip yells through the door, probably disturbing our muggle neighbors. They had learned a long time ago to ignore us and our weird wordings and sayings.

"I'm not ready yet!" I yell back, brushing my hair slowly to get the perfect curl with my still relatively new, blonde hair. "You aren't allowed in till I am finished! And I'm not finished!"

"I could just use my key to get in you know?" Phillip yells through the door, using the threat he used after I kicked him out three hours ago. I smirk even though he can't see me because he knows my answer.

"Go ahead and try, but I'm not reviving you when you get thrown back onto the stairs and fall three flights of stairs!" I walk into our living room and lean against the door so I don't have to yell. "Ten more minutes I swear, Phillip. Let a girl have time to get ready."

"I gave you three hours!" He complains, banging his head or hands against the door behind me. "When I asked you out I though I found someone who didn't take long to get ready!"

"Having second thoughts?" I ask, but before I hear and answer I stand up and say. "You know I only take this long for important events and this is important to me."

"Can't I just sit on the couch, I promise to you I think its calling for me." His tone shows that he is tired and giving in but I don't open the door. Instead I laugh and walk away from him into our shared bedroom.

Phillip had moved in with me in the beginning of July. We decided on keeping my apartment because neither of us really had many belongings, or many belonging that couldn't be stored in the store. Putting our stuff together made it feel like a normal furnished home. I was the one to ask, but Phillip had been joking about it for a while before I did. He was either at my house or I was at his house before I suggested it. I don't think there has been more than a day that we haven't seen each other in the last year. Even though we saw each other almost everyday, I never got tired of being with him. Not only was he my boyfriend and a great colleague, but he was one of my only connections to the wizarding world. Phillip made trips to Veneficia Lane fun and would randomly show me a spell that I didn't know. Most of the spells were useless except for the time he taught it to me, they were spells that you learn growing up with pureblood parents instead of muggle parents. I had not kicked him out of the apartment because I was mad at him or he was teasing me for getting ready, but because I didn't want him to see me until I was ready for the party.

Which, now that I was out of my bathrobe and in my blue dress, I was ready. It really had seemed longer than three hours because I hate getting ready, but it was worth it. Almost half of the time was figuring out just the right amount of makeup I wanted to wear, seeing as I never early wear it. Before that I had to take a shower (including shaving in there) have a small snack before brushing my teeth, fix my hair, and then once my makeup was done, I put on my dress. I twirled in the mirror, watching as the fabric spread out around me and stretched the ruffles. My arms go out at my sides and I see the lighter color blue that the short sleeves have. Monica had been the one to show it to me when we went shopping last week. Originally I had only gone to help her, thinking I would find something nice in my own closet, but after Monica found the dress and told me to try it on, I had to buy it. Monica had settled on a simple white and black dress. I was able to keep my dress from Phillip's eyes by not wearing it besides in the store until now. It was probably the prettiest birthday dress I had ever worn. Before going to open the door for Phillip, I put on the golden necklace he gave me for christmas as the final touch.

Walking out of the room, I have my high heel, blue shoes in one hand, and I hold up my dress to walk in the other. When I reach the door I take a deep breath before pulling the door open and watching Phillip fall to the floor on to his back. I don't even register most of his words as I laugh at him hysterically.

"You're suppose to warn someone when you are going to open a door they might be leaning on!" He complains, before getting up and looking at me properly. "Wow, you look - wow." He grabs my hand and lifts it up, having me twirl in front of him like a dance move. "You are a goddess." He whispers, before planting a small kiss on my lips after I stop.

"Thank you." I say, blushing while I grab my beaded bag from the stand next to the door. The stand doesn't hold any coats or things you take off when you come inside, but rather holds things that the two of us silently agreed needed to be near the exit if we have to leave suddenly. The bag I take with me everywhere.

"Are we leaving now?" He asks, already taking a step towards the door, pulling me with him.

"Yes, I want to get there as soon as possible to see my friends." I walk out of the door and reset the protection charms to allow Phillip to come in on his own now.

"You mean the friends that you still haven't told me the names of? Does Wendell and Monica know them?" Phillip asks as we prepare to disapparate to the restaurant. "I'm beginning to think you have deceived me somehow and you made 'friends' with some other extremely handsome man who told you he liked to read."

"No the Wilkins don't know them, and shut up, Phillip. You do know them, some of them quite well most likely. I just want it to be a surprise. Now remember, they are wizards that you know, so I told Wendell and Monica to come a little later than us so you can talk magic and get it out of your system before they arrive and hear it." I tell him, storing my wand in my sleeve and putting my heels on.

He leans down and kisses me, "Come on birthday girl, let us go while the night is still as young as we are." He disapparates when he finishes speaking, pulling me along in a side-apparation.

We appear behind a café named "Mr. Big Stuff Café" and walk in through the back door that we know is unlocked. The Wilkins, Phillip, and I all split the money when it came to renting the whole restaurant out for four hours. I had been planning the party for three weeks now. All this past week I was very excited for the party, so excited, that when we got to the back door and he opened it, I let go of Phillips hand and ran into the room.

The room had been decorated by Monica and I earlier today before I kicked Phillip out and the food would be done cooking in twenty minutes. The room wasn't decorated like I was turning ten, instead there was tables set up to hold food and tables to stand at and talk while we eat. I didn't care about the details that I want to check on to make sure my twentieth birthday party was perfect, I only cared about the young man standing on the other side of the restaurant.

"HARRY!" I scream, running in my heels perfectly.

Harry whips around and hugs me, enveloping me in a bear hug when I reach him. "Wow Briar, you look beautiful." He says after I have pulled away to look him in the face. I ignore the discomfort he shows when saying my relatively new name allowed, I doubt he has said it allowed many times.

Harry didn't change much at all. He still had his childish smile on his face, but worry line etched in around his eyes. The line had begun forming around the time I left, the war affect most likely. His black hair was longer (not as one as fourth year thank merlin,) but was still untameable. He was still my best friend who I had written to everyday like I had promised. The only promise I made when it came to staying here. Harry still didn't know where _here_ was. That's why I had insisted on the party being in Sydney because he knew I didn't like big cities so he knows I don't live in Sydney.

"Harry, I've miss you so much." I tell him, taking a step back to look at the others around him. "Ginny!" I exclaim, and hug the skinny red head staring at me.

"Wow Hermione, blonde suits you." She whispers, before pulling away and smiling at me. I stiffen at my name, maybe due to it not being allowed to speak in AUstralia or because I had grown unaccustomed to hearing it. What ever the reason, I relax after a second. It was nice to hear someone say it aloud after not hearing it for a year even if it may sound odd. I had not invited the whole Weasley Clan to my birthday, that would be a bad idea, instead I invited Ginny and George who had been the only ones to keep contact with me through the year. Besides those two, I had also invited Hagrid and Luna Lovegood. Hagrid agreed to leave early so the Wilkins could come.

I went around the small group, smiling and laughing as I greeted everyone. Luna was the only person outside of the Order who had gotten the information out of Harry on where I was. She greeted me like I was still Hermione, looking like her and everything, but that was just what Luna does. George had made a quiet joke concerning my look that made Luna laugh as I stepped out of a hug with her. Everyone was easy but still hiding there stiffness around me. The only person who I worried over their reaction was Hagrid. When I walk up to him after getting out of a hug with George, he smiles down at me.

"You look different." He says, smiling down at me. He leans down and engulfs me in a giant hug, crushing me to his hairy figure.

"I missed you too Hagrid." I laugh and walk a bit away from all of them. Turning around in a circle, I spot Phillip watching me from a near by table. I motion with my hands for him to come over. He hesitates only a second as he watches me continue to make hand movements to make him walk over. He chuckles as he walks over, and when he is next to me he wraps his arm around my waist so that I move closer to him and further from George and Harry. "Oh, Phillip you're not jealous are you?" I whisper, looking up at him with a fake innocent smile.

"Shut up." He says, before turning towards my friends. "You didn't tell me your friend was going to be the Boy-Who-Lived-Again. Or that you were bring the whole Order of Phoenix to Sydney."

"This is hardly half of the Order, and his name is Harry." I bump him with my hip and give him a look. He kisses my forehead before walking towards a suspicious looking Harry.

"Harry Potter, it is nice to meet you, I'm Phillip Lee." Phillip says charmingly, sticking his hand out in front of him for Harry to shake.

"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you from Briar.." Harry says, shaking the hand, making the rest of the group relax. The moment I had stepped away from the group, I saw them catch sight of Phillip and see his expensive tux that screamed Slytherin even if he didn't realize it. I know the friend I hung around with in London were Gryffindor bias, and could spot out a Slytherin just as easy as I did a year ago. Hopefully for my sake they will realize that Phillip is not one of Malfoy cronies.

"Funny," Phillip says, looking over his shoulder to look at me. "I haven't heard anything about you." I shrug, walking towards Ginny as Phillip turns back to Harry, releasing his hand. "Tell me about your life, I'm sure it is extremely normal by the looks of this group." This actually makes Harry laugh, the sound making me become the last one to relax.

"So Briar," Ginny says, pulling me into the middle of the group, making me loose sight of Phillip and Harry. "Tell me how much your boyfriend knows exactly. Harry said you told him your parents -"

"Died. And that I was part of the Order, covering the Golden Trio's track while they hunted for horcruxes. I didn't go into detail with what my mission included, and he didn't ask. I'm muggle-born. I was in Hufflepuff but friends with Luna and that is how I met you and then Harry. I'm not close to Ron because he was not close to Luna, and I'm not close to Hermione Granger because up until the last year, I wasn't that close to Luna either." I tell Ginny, noticing those around us moving slightly. You wouldn't know I had been away for a year if you weren't informed, everyone reacted to me as if they saw me yesterday. And as if we were still in the Second Wizarding War. The moment Ginny took me into the middle, everyone formed a small barrier around the two of us, not enough that a normal person would notice but enough that someone who had been in war with them would notice. They all listened to what I tell Ginny, and when she nods they disperse and I walk back to Phillip, taking his hand.

He gives me a look between a pause as Harry greets Ginny and then continues discussing with Harry quidditch. He of course had been in the war with us even though he doesn't like to discuss it and did notice the strange formation every had just made. He knew better than to ask in front of everyone so I suspected him to confront me later. This was why I told everyone no questions.

As I wait the thirty minutes until Wendell and Monica will arrive, I walk around and talk about magic with everyone as much as possible. After Ginny's first question, no one asks any more questions and instead answers my questions on life in Wizarding London. Ginny and Harry were planning their wedding for next summer (I already knew this), Luna had begun dating a Ministry worker, Buckbeak apparently now had a baby with another hippogriff, and Ron had joined George in working at the joke shop.

"Oh? How is that?" I ask George as he tells me this information on Ron.

"Well, he is good with the money surprisingly," George begins, then leans in a says, "but he isn't really that funny. It's kind of sad." I choke on my wine as I laugh. "Wow, Harry was right."

When I've calmed down, I smile and look towards Harry who was talking to Hagrid, then turn back to George. "What was he right about this time?"

"Your boy seems to have healed you. I haven't heard that laugh since the first time you went into our store." George says, then looks over my shoulder as a hand takes mine.

"I guess I'm just funny enough to cure your boring Rose into the fun Rose." Phillip says, praising himself again. "If you don't mind I think Rose and I need to check on the food." Phillip pulls me away from the crowd towards the kitchen. I had already checked on the food, and Phillip knew this so I wasn't surprised when we stopped right behind the doors when they closed.

"What exactly happened earlier?" He asks me, narrowing his eyes. "What did Harry's girlfriend talk to you about?"

"Ginny wanted to know details on things. By instinct people in the Order know to cover me seeing as I am not known by most wizards as being apart of the Order. Obviously they didn't have to cover me, but Ginny makes everything seem urgent so it was an instant reaction." I explain to Phillip, stretching the truth to cover the lies.

I loved Phillip, we had been dating for three months before he told me he loved me and I replied with the same amount of love. I didn't like that he didn't know my real past. Since the beginning I've wanted to tell him everything, my life story, why I'm here, why I don't look like Hermione Granger, but I haven't. Maybe its because I lied in the first place and he might feel betrayed. Maybe it's because I like being Briar Rose, it was a new start for me where no one knew me as the brains of the Golden Trio but just as a pretty blonde girl starting a bookstore. I don't know my reason behind lying to him, but then most people don't have true justification for what they do. I tried not to lie to him, telling him the truth about everything except my past.

"A reaction. . . to protect you from me?" I hear the slight hurt in his tone and take his hand so I don't feel separated from him or him from me.

"Not from you exactly, they don't know you so they just assumed you were the one who needed to be on the outside. We tend to have trust issues after a war." I try to explain the best I can.

"You don't seem to have trust issues. You gave me a clean plate even after you found out I was a Slytherin who could have tortured you in school."

"If you had tortured me in school, I think I would have remembered your face. Can we just go back to the party, Monica and Wendell will be here soon." I smile up to him, getting on my tiptoes to kiss him. "It is my birthday party out there and we're missing it."

Phillip chuckles and drapes his arm around my shoulder. "You're such a child." He tells me, pushing the door open.

"Only when I receive presents." I reply, making us both laugh as we join the group again.

It wasn't long after Hagrid left to go back to Hogwarts that the Wilkins arrived, and everyone was crowding around them to greet them. Of course everyone in the Order continually gave me pitied looks when they believed I was not looking. Soon after the Wilkins arrived, the waiters brought out different platters for everyone to eat off of. There was one long table that was set up to hold the food, and tall tables for people to stand and eat at while talking. I mainly stay at one table with Phillip at my side and have people walk up to me and start a conversation, and if no one was at my table I talked with Phillip.

It was a fantastic party. It was not extravagant with tons of people I didn't know, but it had good booze and all of the people that I love. I couldn't ask for a better birthday party, even if it wasn't on my real birthday. It was the eighteenth of September, which was the day before Hermione Granger's birthday. It was one of the smaller lies I had told, and was only put into place so that no one connects me to Hermione Granger in any way.

As I talk to Luna about the probability that Nargles are in my store, Phillips phone goes off, something that doesn't happen often. I stop listening to Luna explain why Nargles like books, and turn to look at Phillip. He meets my look for a second, wondering what I am looking at him for, before he realizes that the sound is coming from his pocket. I try to smile at his reaction, but am too confused as to why someone is calling him, and to whom he gave his phone number to.

The only reason that Phillip had a cell phone was so that the Wilkins could contact him. I never have to text or call him, because he is usually with me or I know where he is. As far as I know, he only has three contacts in the useless phone, and all three people are here in at this party.

"Who is it?" I ask, not minding when Luna stops talking after realizing I'm not listening.

Phillip stares at the screen and frowns. "Um.. I think its someone in London." He holds up a finger and answers. "Hello?"

Theres sound on the other side then, "No this is Phillip Lee." He glances a me and I knit my eyebrows together, searching for his hand under the table.

"Hold on." He tells the person on the other line, covering the mouth piece with one hand taking my hand with the other. "I think I need to take this outside?" He says it like a question, asking permission to leave the party.

"Of course," I nod and he walks away, uncovering the phone and dropping my hand. In front of me, Luna is replaced with Harry. "He had to take a call."

"Who called him? Do you know the person?" Harry asks, watching the door shut behind Phillip.

"I'm not sure, but if it is important I'm sure he will tell me after the party. What time is it anyways?"

Harry looks down at his wrist where a watch lies, "Almost ten. Don't tell me your tired already."

"Not tired, but I think I need to lay off the wine, I'm getting a headache." I tell Harry, moving the wine glass on the table away from me. Harry pushes it back.

"Are you kidding me? You don't get headaches before drinking, its afterwards the headaches start. Drink up Briar, and the headache will vanish like Hermione Granger did." he lifts his own drink to his lips, winking at his implied joke.

Though logically I know Harry is just leading me towards a bigger headache, I drink the rest of my wine, and walk with Harry to go take a shot. As we do, Harry cheers to my twentieth birthday. I swallow twice as the liquor travels down my throat. I never did like any alcohol besides butterbeer and wine. At the thought I look around for the Wilkins and find them talking to Luna before turning back to Harry. "This party would be great with butter beer." I tell him quietly.

"Cheers to that." Harry says, downing another shot. He offers me one, but I turn it down looking for a glass of wine. A waiter walking by, hands me one, and then continues on. "So is the party going to become more fun with drunk Hermione? I only get to see her every now and then."

Sober enough to hear Harry's mistake, I set down my glass and grab at Harry's. "You're not going to see her here, considering Hermione Granger isn't in Sydney, nor anywhere else in Australia, Potter." I give him a harsh glare before walking him back to the crowd, away from the drinks. "We aren't getting drunk tonight anymore, since you can't keep your mouth shut after three drinks."

"Aww, I'll just have to get drunk with Ron when I get back. Now he is a fun drunk." Harry nudges me and I push him slightly in annoyance.

"You know that I know Ron is no fun at all when he is drunk. If you want to go have fun and be drunk I suggest taking Seamus out, not any of the Weasley's. They all turn angry quickly with alcohol in their system" I walk him up to Ginny and smile at her, I knew she was only on her first drink and still had only taken a few sips. I wasn't in danger of being yelled at. "It seems that your boyfriend can't control himself at the moment."

"That is not true!" Harry exclaims, standing up straight and wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist. "The party just started it's only ten o'clock!"

"Harry dear," Ginny says gently, like she was talking to a child with a sugar rush. "Can I see your watch really quickly?" Harry lifts his arm that isn't around Ginny and then frowns. "It says eleven sweetie."

"Huh, it said ten a minute ago." Harry says. I laugh and walk towards Luna who has her coat on.

"Leaving Luna?" I ask.

"Yeah, I promised Rolf I would be home before tomorrow, and I didn't realize it was almost midnight." She tells me, before walking forward and hugging me. "I'll send your present with an owl. I hope the owl finds where ever you live, Briar, since none of us are allowed to know." She pulls away and says goodbye to everyone, hugging everyone including my parents. Then she steps outside where I'm sure she disapparated.

As I watch the door begin to close, a hand catches it and Phillip walks back inside. I weave through the tiny crowd and walk up to him. He doesn't tell me anything, just kisses me and walks us both back to the party. Taking up a conversation with Wendell. Over the next hour my parents leave, saying the present is in the mail, and those left start a conversation concerning magic and butterbeer. Harry is talking to George and Phillip about going out into the city when I become light headed.

"Rose!" Phillip reacts instantly, catching me before I can hit the ground. He steadies me onto my feet and puts his hands on either side of my face. He checks my forehead, then my eyes, and then hugs me to him. "What happened, Rose?" I shake my head, still feeling dizzy after- I'm not exactly sure what made me dizzy.

Behind Phillip, I see Ginny, George, and Harry all have their wands out, searching the room for an attacker. I was never someone who faints easily, so it was reasonable to assume that someone shot a spell at me. "Guys, there is no attacker. Put your wands away before someone sees you." I pull out of the embrace and try to smile at Phillip, but his face is split in two and the edges are going black. I swallow down bile in my throat, and take a step back, grabbing for his hand. "I think I'm going to head back home. Sorry guys."

Now slightly sobered up at the change of events, Harry says, "It's fine, get some rest. I'll write to you in the morning after my hangover wears off." I stagger towards him and hug him. It feels like I am passed off like a drunk girl to Ginny and George, as I always have a hand on my shoulder guiding me where to go until I am back in Phillips arms.

"I love you all, I hope I can see you guys before my next birthday." I tell them, trying and failing at another smile as my headache turns into a migraine. Looking to Phillip I say, "Let's go home," It sounds like a plead when I hear myself say it.

He nods and picks me up bridal style. He walks out of the restaurant, telling everyone goodbye, telling Ginny at the same time to make sure Harry doesn't disapparate without her help. Once the door closes behind him, he hold me closer to him and disapparates to our apartment. It really wasn't a good idea to do that though.

I jump out of his arms and throw up on our door mat, smearing the word 'welcome' with shrimp pieces. It hadn't tasted that good when I let it go down, it tasted worst coming back up. Phillip, being an amazing boyfriend, quickly grabs all of my hair and pulls it back, before gently pulling the hem of my dress back to make sure it stays clean.

"I'm sorry, I should have just figured out where the closest floo network was." Phillip says, running his hand down my back till I am finished.

I look down at the mat, and want to clean the mat, but don't have the strength to get out my wand. I hover my hand over and turn to Phillip to ask him to clean it for me, when it begins cleaning itself. My magic always did go out of control when I didn't have a grip on myself.

Phillip unlocks the door for us and carries me to our bed. Settling myself in it, Phillip brings me a cup of water that I drink slowly. As I lay my head down, I'm now aware of the fact that I was changed into my pajamas. "Did you?.." I say, looking up at Phillip with half closed eyes.

"You sure are out of it to not notice me change your clothes, Rose." He bends down and kisses my forehead. "I'll be in the living room, go to sleep and I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow."

"You're the best boyfriend you know?" I whisper as he begins moving away.

"And you did look beautiful tonight in that dress, like a princess." He smiles at me as I close my eyes. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you too." I mumble, drifting off into sleep.

**I knew it was a dream, the faded colors that my brain forms doesn't make anything look real, but that doesn't make me wake up like it usually does. When my old nightmares from the war would scare me, thinking it is only a dream over and over again would wake me up. Instead of waking up screaming like I usually do from nightmares -which is what this dream feels like- I was stuck watching images flash in front of me, blurring together. None of the images make since at first, but then again a dream never does. They are all moving too fast that my eyes don't even linger on one thing to identify what these images are showing me. **

**The images stop on a moving image of a women setting a baby on the footsteps of a small house. In the dream all sound is intensified, so even though I am watching from a distance and the colors are all blurred, I can still hear the lady crying. I catch the word "good-bye," and "I love you" before she knocks on the door to a small house and runs out of sight. Though I want to see what happens next, I don't get to see the door open. **

**In my dream the clip blurs together with colors only a dream can produce. I'm no longer sure whether I am watching through a person in the dreams perspective or watching what is going on in a room without anyone else being in there. The scene has changed when the picture becomes clear and the color and lighting is different. It makes it seem a lot more real than the last one. The color almost looks normal and the lighting is bright like it is midday. I see a man, who looks my age and vaguely familiar, staring into a room I have never seen. **

**In the doorway, his posture is stiff but he has tears brimming the edges of his eyes. He is a tall, dark-skinned man who looks like the kind to hold himself well when he is not near tears. Behind this man, the women from the last image appears with tears already falling down her cheeks. It seems like there has been sometime since the last image, but the woman still looks relatively young. She has long, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. She looks beautiful even with tears going down her face. ****The woman places a hand on the mans shoulder that makes him relax slightly.**

**"When will she come home?" The man whispers to the lady that I presume to be his mother due to there similar appearance. He has a slight accent, that I identify as italian, that clicks something in my mind. I realize he must be a fellow classmate from Hogwarts, maybe in Slytherin by the way he held himself before the woman appeared.**

**"Soon Blaise. We are doing the best we can. I promise we are looking everywhere for her but . . ." The woman stops mid sentence, letting a silence fill the air for a moment.**

**"But she disappeared off the face of the Earth!" Blaise yells, walking past the door frame into the purple room that does not appear to have been touched or walked in for a long time. Blaise picks up a black pillow and throws it in the air, taking out his wand and destroying it before it touches the ground. "She was suppose to stay in London so we - so _I_ could keep watch on her! Now we've lost her again," He pauses and looks at the woman. "But mother, I will find her. He can't keep her hidden forever and the time is up tonight." Blaise goes from yelling to a calm voice while he speaks to his mother. She continues to cry and I don't want to watch anymore. It is fake and I understand that, but I still feel like I am intruding. It feels too real and I don't like not understanding what is going on.**

**"Blaise, please, lets just go downstairs to your Father. We should try to celebrate now. We will continue the search tomorrow. Tomorrow will bring things that will make finding her easier." The woman turns, not waiting but knowing that Blaise is following her.**

**As they leave the room the dream blurs together again. I don't see another image or clip. Instead I am waking up in a cold sweat.**

I sit up in bed and am gasping like I can't breath. Looking around wildly, I try to find what caused me to wake up or what caused me to be on alert, making me feel my magic running through m body. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary about the room I fell asleep in besides, Phillip sleeping next to me, I get out of bed to wash my face off. The sick feeling I had a few hours ago is gone and I lay the blame entirely on the alcohol. And Harry Potter.

Walking into the bathroom in a daze, the lights turn on without touching them and the sink does the same. I take notice to my magic working on its own again, but am too tired o try to calm it down. I lean down to wash my face and rid it of sweat. I splash water on my face and let the water run along my neck also. I glance up to the mirror to see if I need to take a sleeping drought to get rid of any eye bags when I realize that I don't see myself in the reflection.

I muffle a scream with my hand and point at the mirror, half in amazement and half to see if the reflection will do the same. It does, the mirror also shatters from my magic going out of control. Backing up, I hit the white wall behind the sink and drop to the floor so I can't see my strange reflection in the shattered mirror.

"You're dreaming Briar. Wake up. Wake up right now." I pinch the arm covering my mouth but drop both quickly when I realize that it is a different skin color than Rose's normal perfect white skin. Instead it is a perfect tan color. I stick my arms out in front of me, which was a bad idea because the sink drawers sprang open as I do this. I brandish my wand and fix the mirror and clean the drawers, still sitting on the floor. "Calm down Granger you know there is a rational explanation to this and your magic isn't going to find it. Your brain is."

I rock back and forth to calm my nerves until I can no long feel the magic flowing through me like blood. I take a few more slow breaths to prepare myself before I roll onto my feet, crouching so I can't see the mirror yet. I close my eyes and slowly stand up not knowing what to expect. I prepare myself before opening my eyes to see another woman in the mirror.

There in the mirror did not stand Hermione Granger, or Briar Rose. In the mirror stood a woman with the same length of hair as Hermione and Briar, but instead of blonde or brown hair, it was jet black. The woman was the same height as Hermione and Rose, but her skin was golden. Her face was completely transformed into red full lips, a well defined nose, and dark brown eyes instead of Hermione's doe brown eyes or Briar's hazel ones. This woman was more curvy than Hermione, but just a thin as her instead of the stick Briar Rose is.

Hermione Granger and Briar Rose were gone and replace was a stranger that scared both of them.

What a birthday surprise.

* * *

**Dun dun daaahhhhh…...**

**;) I know you knew it was going to happen**


	6. Aurora

**Love all of the compliments guys, you are so sweet, but please find something wrong in \/ this chapter. It's kind of confusing. But I think you can do it**

**CRITIC!**

* * *

"Morning." Phillip mumbles, rolling over to smile at me, his eyes half-open. I lean over and kiss him before looking back at my book. It was a book on Glamour Charms and I was reading the side effects. To most people this would be suspicious, but Phillip knew I enjoyed reading text books. "Feeling better?"

I nod slowly, then remember my plan and shake my head slowly. "I don't feel like I am going to throw up, but I don't think I'm strong enough to run the store today." This was true and a lie at the same time. I felt healthy when I was that other woman last night, but now that I changed back to Briar Rose, I felt sick mentally instead of physically. I couldn't go to the store without worrying I will spontaneously change appearance in front of muggles and Phillip. It was a stretch, but I wasn't telling him a lie. "I think I'm going to go to London to visit Saint Mungo's Hospital, I trust them more than the muggle doctor we go to here." Phillip sits up in bed and brushes my blonde hair out o my face. The glamour charm was in place again, but I didn't know for how long.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asks, looking me in the eyes to know what I'm thinking. When I meet his gaze, I immediately feel guilty as I see the worry in his eyes.

"No, it's a Saturday so it's going to be busy at the store all day if it is open. We could use a Saturday," I tell him. "Merry can take care of the muggle part and you can just tell her that you have to sort the books in the back. The store is known as half store now, so the wizards that come in will just go straight to the back. Mary knows certain people are allowed to go back there." Merryweather was a worker that Phillip and I had hired that works part-time when one of us can't make it. She works a full day on every Wednesday while Phillip or I take a day off, and then fills in for one of us when we called her. Merry was in college so the job we gave her paid for the extras she needed since she received a full ride. She was a muggle so the rules she knew were different from the rules we knew. I already had called her and left a message about needing her a little after four. I hadn't slept since I was awoken by my dream and my change of appearance.

"You're going now? Are you sure? They might have closed early on a Friday night." Phillip says, standing up from the bed and walking to the dresser to pick out clothes.

"No they're not stupid. They know that Friday's are for partying and that there will be wizards who harm themselves from drinking in London," I stay in bed, but put my book away and pull the covers up to hide my already changed clothes. "I'll be fine Phillip. I'm sure it is just a bad hangover. If I need to, I'll stay at Harry's if it is closed."

Phillip finishes changing and walks out of the room to brush his teeth. On the way out the door he says, "I can come with you and we can stay in a hotel. Even the Leaky Cauldron if you would like."

Smiling at his offer, I get up and fix my hair, knowing that he will be in the bathroom long enough to think I changed while he was gone. After putting my hair into a bun, I looked through the drawers for things that I might need in London. My beaded bag was already in the room, packed with books on the glamour charm, a picture of Phillip and I, and muggle clothes. I added one robe in case I needed it then snapped the bag shut. Walking out of the room and into the bathroom, I wrap my arms around Phillip's torso and kiss his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Phillip, you can survive two days without me," I smile at his reflection in the mirror, avoiding looking at my own. He scowls at me before leaning down and spitting out his toothpaste. He rinsed his mouth out as I step to the side and lean against the sink, my back to the mirror.

"It'll be terrible, trust me." He looks up at me when he has a clean mouth. I smile at him before I walk back into our room. Sitting on the bed, I see Phillip followed me in the room. He sits next to me, pulling me onto his lap. He kisses my nose, making me smile. "Why don't you want me to come?"

"It will only be a day or two, Phillip," I say, lying my head on his shoulder so I don't have to lie to his face. "There's no reason for both of us to go there for only two days."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

He sighs, and then gets, up placing me back on the bed. "I'm going to go to the shop then, ok? Do you need anything before I leave?"

I shake my head, but lean forward and tug him down so I can give him one last kiss. "I love you." I tell him, watching as he smiles at me now.

"I love you too. Feel better and come back ok?" I nod and watch as he disapparates in front of me.

Standing up quickly, I change into Hermione Granger and grab my bag. I had written to Harry, telling him something was wrong and I was coming over at 7 pm his time. It was 6, but I didn't think he would mind after seeing his reply. I grab the floo powder and step into the fireplace. Thank Merlin for my installation last year.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" I yell, throwing the powder down. The emerald flames engulf me and send me through the fireplace. Around me other fireplaces zoom by, but they all blur together so fast that they just look like holes in a bee hive. It takes longer than usual as I travel across the world but after a second, I am standing in Harry's fireplace, dusting off the ash on my jeans.

In front of me the kitchen is laid out and Kreacher is cleaning the sink. Luckily he does not spit out insults at me as I arrive, but ignores me completely. I'm surprised Harry and Ginny aren't in front of the fireplace. Harry's reply had made it seem that if I did not come sooner he would find me and come. A threat he never goes through with anyways, but I had expected them to be waiting for me. Looking at my watch, I see it is 6:15 pm here.

"No, she is not here and you don't need to know where she is, so stop coming here." I hear Harry's voice come from the living room and tense immediately at the tone. There were intruders in Grimmauld Place.

I whip out my wand and slowly and quietly walk to the door. Leaning up against the door frame I glance at Kreacher who has finally looked up from the dishes.

"Master Potter needs Kreacher?" He looks to me confused, like I was supposed to know the answer.

"I'll handle it Kreacher." I whisper to him. Peaking around the door, I see two wizards with their backs to me and Harry with his wand out. The wizards did not seem to care about the wand pointed at them but was talking to Harry urgently.

"Potter, we know you have an idea where she is. You are the only one who knows. All we are asking for is the country. We have been looking for her for a very long time. She needs us right now." The male wizard speaks, walking towards Harry. Harry backs up and shoots a spell at him which is deflected by a wave of the mans hand. Ginny doesn't seem to be home and Harry seemed to be under attack, my magic acted before I could.

"Immobulus!" I shout, running out from behind the corner. I run to Harry, who looks glad and upset to see me. The witch and wizard in front of me deflected my spell without the use of their wands, but then I hadn't used my wand either. They are stunned however, but not by a spell, it seems they are stunned by me coming in. "Who are you? What are you doing in Grimmauld Place?" I point my wand at the two elder wizards, my stance equally perfected as Harry.

"Hermione, you should have stayed hidden." Harry whispers so the people in front of us can't hear.

Instead of answering my question or even saying anything that made sense, the woman holds a hand to her mouth and covers a gasp as she looks at me, and the man opens and closes his mouth for a second. There are tears brimming the woman's dark brown eyes, but they don't fall. Next to her the man relaxes instead of tensing up when I point my wand at him. He has slightly curly black hair and tan skin. They both are dressed in expensive robes that scream pureblood and Slytherin. Not the kind of Wizards welcomed in Grimmauld Place.

"Aurora." The woman whispers behind her hand, letting a single tear drop.

"No Hermione. Hermione Granger to you. Now answer the question or get out. Who are you?" I snap at them, glaring at them. This was not the kind of relaxation I wanted when I came to London.

"They say they are the Zabini's." Harry tells me, not lowering his wand or even break eye contact. "And they apparently have been looking for you." I tense at the name, remembering my dream before I changed last night. What had these people done to me? The woman notices me tense at the name and lowers her hand, letting her arms fall to her sides. She stares me in the eyes and I know she is the woman who was crying in my dream.

"What do you mean you've been looking for me? What do you want from me? I don't even know you."

The wizard flinches at my last sentence, but I don't care. I need answers about what these people are doing trespassing in the Order's headquarters. "Aur- Hermione, we have been looking for you since you left a year or so ago. We were suppose to meet you after the war, but gave you space to mourn."

"Gave me space. What is that suppose to mean? I don't know you two." I lower my wand slightly, but keep it pointed at the man because I can feel he has a stronger magical power pull than the witch.

"Hermione, we're your parents. Your real parents." The woman speaks softly and slowly like I am a child.

Harry glances at me for the first time, and the two adults in front of me stare at me. Suddenly I feel like too many people are looking at me, that I need space or I will suffocate. My heart begins beating too fast and my magic is about to go out of control if I can't calm down. I stare at the people in front of me and decide I need to be angry, not hurt- I have to be the one controlling the situation instead of being the victim.

Swallowing down the confusion I fix a glare at the woman and point my wand at her, forcing my magic down so I don't harm her before I want to. "Your lying. The Grangers raised me. I am not a Zabini, more importantly I am _not_ a pureblood!" I stand my ground and Harry points his wand straighter as I get louder.

"I know this is confusing. But we had to give you up a long time ago. You aren't who you think you are. You are Aurora Vivienne Zabini, my daughter." The woman speaks softly again, another tear dropping.

"No, I'm Hermione Granger. In London, I am the brightest witch of my age, I am part of the Golden Trio, I have an Order of Merlin first class, and I am a muggle-born! I am _exactly_ who I think I am!" I shout at the woman, making another tear fall, but I don't care. I am not shaking with rage and discomfort, she can spare a few tears. I don't like not knowing things. It makes me uncomfortable to know that I can't control certain things but, being Hermione Granger is my rock. When I was being tortured on the floor of Malfoy manor, I was a proud mudblood. When Malfoy teased me, I hit him because I knew my magic would have killed him if I used it. When we won the war, I caught for the right side because I was protecting those like me. When I left London, Hermione Granger was something I could hold close to myself to guide me when my parents wouldn't come back.

"You can still be all those things as our daughter. Please let us explain everything to you Hermione." The man says and I point my wand at him. Harry takes my place at pointing a wand at the woman. The man looks more upset than the woman does with an added feeling that I recognize from seeing it in Harry so often as self-hatred. I don't want to believe what these two are saying to me but it fits into my most confusing moments.

Why was my magic so strong for a muggle-born? Why couldn't I bring back the Wilkins memories if I was from their blood? Why had I changed appearances on my twentieth birthday? All these things could be answered by this man. But this man could also take away my identity, take away my rock.

"No," I say, dropping my wand but backing up. Shaking my head and repeating no, saying it more to my train of thoughts than anyone else. I hadn't noticed tears before, but I feel one drop onto my hand as I cover my mouth. "No!" I scream at them throwing my arms behind me, making a vase behind me crack. I lean forward as I scream the word, and my out of control magic makes Harry and the two Zabini's fall back on the ground. I start running past them but as I run I feel myself disapparate on the spot with no idea where I am going and how my magic did it without my consent. I don't care I wanted out of there.

* * *

"Blaise, calm down. You're making me nervous with the pacing." Draco says, standing up and stopping me in my path. "Just chill."

"Chill?" I look at him like he has two heads, but it doesn't seem like he is using either of them. "Chill?!" I shout, throwing my hands up and pretending not to notice Draco rub his face as he realizes his mistake. "How the hell am I suppose to chill right now Malfoy! I find out I have a sister, I have to watch her from a distance, and right when I am about to reveal it to her and have her back, she fucking falls off the face of the Earth! She could be dead for all I know!" I continue pacing, faster now as I wait for the fireplace to light up with green flames. My parents had been gone for thirty minutes now and I didn't know what Potter was telling them.

"You know she isn't dead. Not only would you feel it, but Potter would know that much. I'm sure he is still in contact with Gra-Hermiione." Draco sits back down on the couch and leans on his knees, he is wide awake like I am but he is less anxious.

"I know that. She is powerful, more than she knows. She is okay but I just want her to come home." I pause and sit down next to Draco. He looks up from the floor to examine me with his silver eyes. He found out about Aurora and Hermione in our sixth year, and helped me watch over her for a while, but he had other things to take care of. He was distraught about the events that happened in his household during the war, begging for forgiveness for not being able to take care of my sister. He understood what I was going through better than everyone else, but still didn't get everything I felt.

I look away from his stare to stare at the floor. "Before, I would see her going around Hogwarts with a smile on her face and at least know that she was happy. Then the war started and I would see her in the library trying to help the boy wonder as much as she could, tiring herself out in the process. Then she didn't come for our last year and i thought she was with her muggle adopted parents, but then I couldn't find them there. Potter and the Weasel weren't in school either. The whole year. . . it was terrible. Finally the war ends and I knew she will find out soon. I felt like I could just reach out and hug her, but when I tried she slipped through my fingers," I glance up at him and see he has sympathy in his eyes. Not pity, that's good.

"We'll bring her home, Blaise. I swear," Draco says, patting me on the shoulder. I was thankful for his support, but also knew that when she did come and the secrets are revealed, he wasn't going to be happy anymore. I didn't know how my parents were going to break the news to my sister, but I was going to have to be the one to talk with Draco.

Before I can bring up the topic, the fireplace glows green and my parents step out of the fire, tears streaming down my mothers face. My father holds her close to him looking at me as Draco and I bolt up. I walk towards them and hold my mothers hands.

"_Madre_, what is it?" I look to my father as I say this, knowing he was the only parent capable of speaking at the moment.

He stares at me for a moment and lets out a shaky breath. The news had to be bigger than usual. It was unlike me to get my spirits up, but I felt my chest swell up slightly. "We saw her Blaise. Aurora was right in front of us." He whispers it so quietly, that I almost don't catch it. Draco sucks in a breath next to me and I stare at my father as my mother pulls me to her. I know I'm suppose to be happy, we haven't seen her in a year, no news at all. Now we know she is in London. I should be happy, but something is wrong.

"Why isn't she here, Father. Where is she? Why couldn't you bring her home!" I shout, even though my mother holds me like I am a kid. I break the embrace and look at my father.

He looks young to the untrained eye, but I can spot the worry lines and slightly slouching stance unlike the way he held himself before Aurora disappeared. He gulps and looks away from me back to the fireplace. "Her magic was working for her, she doesn't know how to control it and it is much stronger after her birthday, which seems to have started at noon instead of midnight here. She -she was so confused and distraught that she disapparated without meaning to. I don't know where she could have gone."

I stagger slightly, enough that Draco grips my shoulder to help me fix my footing. "You... you saw... she." I begin working it all out in my head, making connections and possible areas she would be. I was all logic and facts, something I got from my mother, but it was hard to figure out where my sister could have gone without going with my gut.

I walk past everyone to the fireplace and step in, ignoring my parents and Draco talking to me asking me where I am going. All I am thinking is please work, please work.

"Don't follow me." I tell my parents more than Draco, knowing he would do what he wants to. Stepping into the fireplace I grab a handful of floo powder and focus on the facts I had learned about wizard twins. "Aurora Zabini!"

* * *

I stare at the red door in front of me and am vaguely aware of the water dropping on my face. I stand up and walk into my old house. I hadn't sold it when the Wilkins moved out. I used part of the money I got from the war to pay it off, thinking we would move back into it. That hadn't happened but I forgot about it over the past year after becoming friends with them and Phillip.

I stumble into the house and brush my hand against the white wall to steady myself until I see that there is blood replacing the area my fingernail is supposed to be. "Stupid magic." I mutter, taking out my beaded bag and accioing Dittany out of the bag. The one drop stings slightly, but I ignore it as I walk up the stairs to my room. It was exactly how I had left it, I noticed. When I see the emptiness of my childhood room I can no longer hold it in anymore. I rush to the bed and fall atop of it, crying into the comforter and wrapping my arms around my head. I kneel against the floor and sob into the pillow.

I feel sick from what the Zabini's told me and how it fit into my problems. It couldn't be true though, the Grangers had raised me, they were my parents, I love them. They may not see me as a daughter now, or they may still see me as one just not blood related, but they were always going to be my parents, right?

Over the sound of my sobs, I hear someone walking around downstairs, stepping on the wooden panel in the kitchen that creaks. Bolting up and whipping out my wand, I point it at the door. "Lumos," I whisper when I realize that the sun must have gone down. Walking slowly to the door, I reach out the hallway, and flick the switch on before hiding behind the door again. "Nox."

The steps get louder downstairs but the person doesn't leave. I have to wipe the tears away and take steady breaths so that I can see better and keep quiet. I step out from behind the door when I hear them step on the fourth step. Running to the end of the hall I stand my ground and point my wand at the stairs as the intruder walks up them as quiet as they can be. Slowly the top of a head appears and I can see black hair, and tan skin.

Shit how did they find me?

Looking around me I try to find an escape, knowing my intruders were not going to be helpful in my current state. Before I can make a dash, or even disapparate, my name is called. My real name.

"Hermione?" the familiar voice calls and I snap my head towards them. except it is not a them, its him. Blaise Zabini was standing at the top of the stair case.

I shake my head quickly, causing a headache that I ignore anyways. The tears fall down my face faster and I bump against the mirror at the end of the hallway. "No, please leave me alone." I mutter, trying to sound tough even though I am exhausted. I continue pushing against the wall, trying to get away from Blaise as he slowly walks towards me.

"Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to come with me to -"

"No!" I shout, making Blaise, stop but not fall over like the others had earlier. He continues to walk towards me. I sink down to the floor as I lose my footing and hit the ground with a thud. Bliase hurries towards me but I throw my arms up. "Don't touch me!" I shriek out, closing my eyes and curling up in a ball on the floor, letting the tears fall onto my legs. "Just leave me alone." I whisper, not knowing if he can hear me or not.

I cry into my knees, soaking my jeans. I wasn't sure what exactly I expected the Zabini's wanted of me, but it wasn't good. They were Death Eaters, and not the kind that switched sides early in the war. I don't know how long it takes for me to look up, or if I had stopped crying before or after I had looked up. All I know is that when I did look up, I saw Blaise sitting in front of me, his head lying on his knees as he sleeps. I stare at him for a second before slowly pulling out my wand and pointing it at myself. The two glamour charms of Briar Rose and Hermione Granger disappear. I stand up and turn my back to Blaise as I look at mine and his reflections in the mirror. We look similar. We look very similar.

We look like twins.

I point the wand back at myself and watch as Hermione Granger appears again. The sight of her makes me relax slightly, giving me a long enough moment of calm to know I had to learn more.

Sinking back to the floor, I look at Blaise for a moment, before nudging him with my foot a couple of times. He wakes up slowly, but when he opens his eyes to see me watching him, he sits up straight and crosses his legs.

"Hey," He tries to sound causal, but both of us flinch at the word. "Look, Hermione I know this is all really weird for you, and trust me I wanted you to find out a whole different way, but we were just desperate to see you again. We aren't going to force you to change personalities, you are still Gryffindor's Princess not Slytherin's and -"

"We aren't in school, Blaise," I interrupt him, not liking his analogy. "I am from Gryffindor yes, but I am not in Gryffindor. There is a difference."

He looks at me for a moment, before speaking again. "Right. You are still Hermione Granger, smartest witch from Hogwarts. We know you are above age so we would never make you do anything. We-I just want you to spend time with my-our family."

I listen to him stutter, hearing the words and feelings behind the words. He looks near broken. In school I would see him walking around with Malfoy, and he may not have been smiling exactly, but always had a smirk on that made it look like he was happy. He never participated in the whole, 'let us make Hermione Granger's life miserable,' but he never stopped it when Malfoy started being his normal puss face self. When he finishes speaking, I examine him as he examines me. Instead of him holding himself upright like most pureblood men do, he is slouched over in defeat. His eyes don't brim with tears like they had in my dream, but he is equally stressed.

"I only promise things that I know I can do," I say slowly, watching as he sits up slightly at my light tone. "So I promise I will hear what everyone has to say. I promise to listen to your explanation, and then decide what I am going to do from there." Blaise smiles at me and stands up, taking my hand and pulling me up without my consent. I try to relax at the action, but can't help but snatch my hand back when we are standing. "I have a whole life outside of London that you don't know about, so not only am I thinking about Hermione Granger, but I am thinking about my new life there." I explain, keeping Briar Rose a secret in case I need a get away from the Zabini's. They obviously have no idea where I have been the past year.

"If you can handle two, you can handle three." Blaise says, trying to make light of the subject.

"I don't think that applies in this situation," I reply. "I'm staying in London tonight and most of tomorrow, at least that is what I've planned. In the morning, you and your parents-"

"Our parents," Blaise corrects, but I ignore his comment completely.

"Can come and explain things to me around nine." Blaise nods, and then we are just standing there in the hallway with nothing more to say.

"I, uh.. guess I'll be going then?"

"Ok." I nod, and wait for him to turn around. He continues to look at me.

"Can I hug you?" He says it so quickly and innocently, I wouldn't have known the man in front of me could sound so much like a child if he wasn't the only one here.

I hesitate, thinking of all possible outcomes of the two answers I could give him. None of them involved death, none of the rational ones at least. So when I come to this conclusion, I slowly nod not knowing how fast Blaise would react.

Strong, warm arms wrap around my shoulders and pulls me to Blaise's body. The contact is short and he is the one that let's go of me, but it was enough that I felt my magic spike higher than usual.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione," Blaise waits for me to say goodbye, then disapparates away, leaving me alone.

I walk into my room after Blaise leaves and lie on my bed. The lights are turned off, and nothing was plugged up in the house so I had no idea what time it was. I knew I should probably contact Harry or Phillip, but I hadn't slept since midnight in Australia, and it was after midnight in London now. Harry doesn't know Blaise found me so he probably thinks I am back with Phillip so he won't worry too much and Phillip should be on his lunch break right now, he thinks I'm in London anyways so he won't worry. No reason for me to worry about anyone but myself. So, I get under my warm covers and fall asleep in my bed after taking a sleeping draught.

_Briar,_

_Contact me immediately when you see this. We need to talk._

_Harry,_

_Dear Rose,_

_How are you feeling? I'm sure the jet lag is affecting you so I hope you slept well. The shop was fine, Monica came in around lunch asking where you were. Don't worry I said you were home sleeping so she wouldn't go check on you._

_Write me back when you wake up,_

_Love_

_Phillip,_

I smile as I read Phillip's letter, feeling better just knowing he is thinking about me. No matter what I am told today, I knew I would see him tonight, or his morning, or somewhere in between -I hate time differences-. After seeing him, I'm not sure what I will tell him.

Glancing over at Harry's letter on our parchment, I procrastinate in writing it as I try to find food in the house. It is not until I come up empty-handed do I sit down to write to Harry.

_Everything is fine, Harry. I'm better now and I am going to hear the Zabini's out today. I'll talk to you later._

_Briar/Hermione._

I watch as the ink fades away as Harry sees it, proving my theory that Harry was watching for a reply instead of sleeping. Words begin to appear on the parchment, but I take out a new one, writing my reply to Phillip before starting a conversation with Harry.

_Dear Phillip,_

_ I feel much better so I hope to be home later today in the morning. I think it was just a hangover from the shot Harry and I took, I never was good at keeping my liquor down when it wasn't a good glass of wine._

_Glad to here everything went smoothly yesterday/today. I miss you so I'm hurrying._

_Love you,_

_Rose _

I roll up the parchment and give it to Phillips Screech Owl. Budo lifts off the edge of my chair and flies out the open window. Looking back at our parchment, I see Harry's reply is finished, talking about how he can come over if I need it. I write back, telling him thank you, but no. The clock above the refrigerator showed it was 8:45.

I try to pull my hair back in a bun, and after a few tries I finally get my mane into a perfected bun. Briar's hair was much easier to deal with compared to Hermione's but I was still more use to Hermione's hair than Briar's even after a year. Sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, I begin to think about Briar and Hermione.

All three of the woman I am, they are all me, but I'm beginning to loose sight of who me is. Before, Briar Rose was Hermione Granger and it was simple. In both of their core's they are the same person with only a few differences, the main is I made Briar to keep Hermione close to her parents. Both are part of the Order, friends with Harry Potter, a book lover, and are both muggle-borns. This Aurora girl, I have no experience with, I don't know her and I don't have a background to go with her. She doesn't fit the most simple description of what I thought I was. She is a pureblood, so that changes who I am, who Hermione is, who Briar is and why Briar is here. If the Grangers aren't my parents than Briar was useless. This new part of me changes everything about me, makes me look back on my past and question it. Who am I now?

The fireplace glows green in front of me. I stand up and watch as two people step out of the fireplace. They stand in front of me, staring at me as I do them. It is not until I realize that no one else is coming do I speak.

"Where is Blaise?" I ask the Zabini parents. They seem happier than yesterday, better rested, but the male figure is still stiff.

"He agreed with us that we should explain everything with you alone." Mr. Zabini tells me, taking his wife's hand. I nod, not trusting my voice. "If you would like him here though, we can come back and -"

"It's fine. We really don't have all day." I know my tone was too sharp for talking to adults, my parents always telling me to respect others, but I don't think I have any control over it.

"Ok," Mrs. Zabini says, "Well I'd just like to explain who we are." She glances at her husband who gives her a reassuring smile. I keep my expression passive when she looks back at me. "I am Circe Zabini, named after the goddess of magic. I married Felix twenty-five years ago. We had fled Italy to start a new life to get away from our old one that seemed much worse than it actually was."

"Our parents were old-fashioned and still were stuck in the events from the muggles world war. Neither of us agreed with our family on their views, so we moved to london where our views were the same as others. Except we didn't know that we were walking into another war." Felix Zabini picks up Circe's explanation.

"I had started a large business with the money I had from my family. Circe and I had good and clean money from this business. With this money and both of us having very pure blood and good resources, it didn't take long that people began to notice us. Then the wrong people began to notice us.

"Circe was pregnant when I met my first Death Eater. They were masked and had the audacity to come to my front step with a wand pointed at me. Naturally I declined the Dark Lord's offer, knowing my beliefs on muggles were not low enough to join him."

"So you think lowly of muggles than?" I inquire, crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"No!" He exclaims, shaking his hands and head as Circe shakes her head too. "That came out wrong. I believe that muggles have advances wizards don't and wizards have advances muggles don't. The Dark Lord believed they deserved to be slaves or slain. I didn't and still don't believe this so that's why I declined." Felix stares at me, running a hand through his black hair. He is a put together man, but seems desperate at the moment. I nod, understanding what he was trying to explain.

"You and Blaise were born two months after the Dark Lord personally visited me and asked me to join him. I knew that there was only one answer you could give the Dark Lord if you wanted to live and protect your family, so I made a deal with the devil." At this, Felix swallows a lump in his throat. He doesn't speak again until Circe squeezes his hand reassuringly. "I accepted his offer to be a Death Eater, but only if my wife and child did not have to become one along with me. He agreed he would leave my wife and one child alone."

"But you didn't have one child, you had two." I elaborate for myself. "So you chose Blaise over me and kept the male figure to inherit your belongings. You cast me off and now expect me to come back because you have no excuse to leave me alone anymore?!" Tears brim my own eyes and Circe's, but I don't want to be crying because they don't want me. I want to be crying because they are lying to me and the Grangers are my parents. At least if I was crying because I was mad I wouldn't feel betrayed and unwanted. As I speak, and tried to get rid of the liquid coming from my eyes, Circe must have walked forward because I felt warm but fragile arms wrap around my shoulder and pull me towards a skinny body. I yelp at the unexpected contact, and break it quickly, moving on top of the couch even though I must look crazy. "Don't touch me! If you think I am going to open my arms to you after you cast me off like that, you're not my parents because I am not an idiot! I have my own life, two of them, and the people in them would never cast me off like you did. I have real parents who would only leave me if they are forced," I point at Circe. "You are not my mother. Monica raised me and she is my mother!"

"Aurora, please." Circe whispers, covering her mouth to hold back a sob.

"There is no Aurora!" I shout, pointing my wand at myself and removing the glamour charm for a minute enough that the two Zabini's in front of me hesitate from replying. I put the Glamour charm back on and glare at the people in from of me. "If you wanted Aurora so badly you should have kept her! You killed Aurora viv-whatever! I'm Hermione Jane Granger!"

"We didn't cast you off, we never wanted you to leave us. Things got complicated, making us not even able to have a thought of choosing a child to keep." Circe says hurriedly, raising her hand to pull me down but takes her arm back when I snatch mine out of reach.

"What kind of things?" I snap, glaring at the woman in front of me.

"A supposed ally of ours told the Dark Lord that Circe had a son." Felix says, making me turn my glare on him. He is not crying like his wife, but the self hate I saw in him yesterday is back but stronger. "This Death Eater knew we had twins, but he only told the Dark Lord about Blaise. We broke contact with him, but his wife, who had nothing to do with Lucius's plan, helped us find somewhere for you to go. We knew we had to hide one of our children, and it had to be you. We didn't want to, Hermione, we love you and wanted to watch you grow up like we did Blaise, but we couldn't. Narcissa found -"

"Narcissa and Lucius. As in the Malfoys?!" I ask, looking between the two Zabini's waiting for them to say something. Something like 'no your childhood tormentor doesn't have parents that ruined your life.'

"Yes." Felix says slowly and softly taking a step back, taking his wife's hand and pulling her back too. I don't know why they do it until the lamp next to the couch (that I was still standing on) cracks from a spark that came off my body. Noticing my magic coursing through me, I take deep breaths, sitting on the couch to calm down.

"Continue." I motion for them to explain more while staring at the floor and breathing deeply. As I motion the lamp next to me shatters, but I ignore it.

"Narcissa found the Grangers who had recently found out they couldn't have a baby. It had to be muggles we gave you to because they don't know how to reveal a glamour charm and no one that would be suspicious would think that a rich pureblood family would give their baby to muggles." I look up at the two Zabini's and stand up when I see their pity looks.

"So a week after you were born, I took you to the door step of this house and watched as another family took you in." Circe says, a tear dropping but it quickly vanishes as she wipes it away. "You can't imagine how hard it was to only have a week with my baby before having to change her appearance into a new one that would last twenty years, leave her with new people you had to trust and only leave a small note with when your birthday was, to explain everything about you. I had to wonder and worry about you for elven years before I finally caught a glance of you for the first time. I had missed almost all of your firsts, but seeing you walk onto the Hogwarts Express with a huge smile to match your hair made up for all of that for just a second." I show a tiny smile, but only at the memory of meeting Harry and Ron for the first time when we were all innocent. It fades away quickly when Circe smiles back. "I got small amounts of what your life had been like, but it was all information everyone in the wizarding world knew."

"We told Blaise before your fourth year. Things were stirring and we wanted to make sure that you were kept safe, or as safe as a friend of Harry Potter could be. So we had him watch you from a distance." Felix tells me, and my first feeling is repulsion. How had I not known someone was watching me? What exactly did watching from a distance entail? Felix notices my change in attitude and hurries to explain once again. "He had dark friends himself, sadly, most Slytherins had Death Eater parents so he did not see much of you. He only would tell us if you were safe, happy, and healthy, or if you were not. We had no idea what your life was like aside from that.

"Then the war started and Blaise told us you weren't at school. At first we were worried someone captured you until Blaise also said that the Potter and Weasley boy weren't there either. We prayed to Merlin you were okay and safe with whatever the Order had you doing."

"The war ended and we saw you in Hogwarts when it had. Blaise had to hold me back from telling you the moment I saw that Voldemort was dead. Blaise told us that we had to wait, to let you mourn and become happy again." Circe tells me, she's stopped crying now and was holding herself better. It looked like we had passed the hardest part for her. "We were going to go to the Order's HeadQuarters and tell you two months after the war ended. I had it all planned out, it was going to be so much easier than this was, Hermione. Then you disappeared." She stops talking and looks out the window, letting Felix finish the story.

"We searched all year for you, knowing that if you changed and didn't have someone with you it could be bad and hard on you. And it obviously was. Blaise asked everyone who knew you where you were, but no one seemed to know except for Harry Potter. Of course he wouldn't tell us anything, which was understandable when he found out I was a Death Eater. I don't have the trust of the Order and it made us have to wait a whole extra year before we could see you again. When Circe and I had gone to Harry Potter's home, we had not expected to find any information, much less find you."

"It was a gift from Merlin after having prayed for so long." Circe whispers, looking back at me.

I just stand there, staring at them. I believed them, which was odd. I had no way of confirming what they told me unless I invade their memories, which I didn't want to do. The only people who could confirm their story had no remembrance of who I was besides me being Briar Rose. Their story made sense, and my resemblance of them, when I was Aurora, proved it enough. I still didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to know that the parents I loved and left my old life for weren't my parents. I didn't want to be a pureblood either. No matter how much we fought for equal rights, the purebloods will always think lowly of us and I can't forget that the man in front of me help that cause, willingly or not. I didn't want to believe I wasn't a Granger, but I did.

"Ok," I say, looking anywhere but the two people in front of me, "I believe you."

"You do?" Circe exclaims, and I can hear all of her worry and tense feelings come out in that one breath. They had wanted me, I understood that. I just don't know if I want them.

"Yeah. Logically there is nothing that would make me not believe you. But why are you telling me this. What do you want from me?" I mumble the question, knowing the answer already, but not sure that I want a period of silence to fall again.

"The Death Eaters that are guilty are in Azkaban, the Dark Lord has fallen for good now, the three of us saw it happen. We are safe. You are safe from harm. We want you to come home with us. We lost twenty years worth of firsts and we want to get to know our daughter." Felix explains smiling at me when I look at him.

I don't return the smile. "The reason I left London was because of my- because of the Grangers. I have a life somewhere outside of here where people know me under a different name but still know me like Harry does. I can't just leave them, the Grangers and the other people." I hurriedly say this, freaking out inside at the thought of having to leave Phillip.

"We aren't asking you to move in with us and never leave the premises. We just want you to stay with us long enough that we can get to know you. Like an extended visit." Circe says, equally as hurried as me. She is scared of losing me like I was of losing Phillip.

"I live with someone who would wonder where I was if I didn't come home tonight. They don't know I'm Hermione Granger and I would like to keep it that way at the moment."

"Are you comfortable with lying to them about another thing than?" Circe asks, gently so I know that I'm not suppose to take her comment as offensive. "You can tell them your friend, like Harry Potter, is sick and you are staying with him till he gets better. I'm sure they will understand."

I think it over, obviously it was not a good plan, but I could think of one. If I wanted to I could think of one. "I am going to go back to the place I came from yesterday. I will pack up some of my items, and stay in your home for a certain amount of time that I don't know yet. You have to agree that at any point in time I have the will to leave and go back to my old life."

"That is all we can ask for." Felix says happily.

"Ok, I will come back here sometime tomorrow night after getting some things sorted." I say like I was talking business instead of talking with my parents.

Circe drops his hand and walks towards me. "May I hug you now?" She asks softly. I look at her, and I'm about to nod when I catch sight of my brown mane in the mirror. Shaking my head I take a step back. "I'd rather you didn't."

Circe swallows, but nods anyways. "Of course." She didn't push, and we both knew that was good. She already got more than I was originally willing to get. The only thing making me go to their home was my need for answers and the idea of being Hermione for a while longer. I love living with Phillip and having a way out of paparazzi and be with my parents, but I was Hermione Granger for nineteen years, and I wasn't going to accept the new part of me unless I started it with Hermione. If I accepted it.

The Zabini's left after an awkward silence. When I collect my beaded bag, I change back into Briar, and then left too. I arrive in my apartment after a minute and instantly relax.

It was midnight in Wollongong and I most likely wasn't going to be able to sleep. Disregarding that fact, I got dressed in my pajamas, and climbed in bed, wrapping Phillip's limp arm around my shoulders. He was dead asleep while I was wide awake. The way my birthday started and ended. I watch him sleep and think over the events of my birthday. Around four in the morning I drift off into dream land too.

* * *

Critic more than ever! This was a lot of information, reread it if you need.

**then review**


	7. Sleep Deprived

**Was going to get this up earlier in the day, blame John and Hank Green for the fact it wasn't**

**Also I really need critic on this chapter, just something about it makes me feel like I did terrible on it.**

* * *

"So what time did you come in last night?" Phillip asks me as he sets a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me, taking a seat next to me with his own plate.

"Around midnight, I think," I reply, smiling at him while I secretly think of how I am going to get out of our day off.

Every Sunday we closed the shop. Not because either of us were practically religious, but more because it seemed like the only reasonable day to close the store. That made Sunday the day we went to Veneficia Lane to stock up on supplies, went to lunch with the Wilkins, went grocery shopping for muggle items, and then Sunday night was always our date night. I don't lock Phillip out while I get ready for our Sunday dates though. Usually I love Sundays but I hate this Sunday. I want to be doing our regular Sunday routine with Phillip, and not coming up with an alibi to get out of this whole week with him. A whole week and probably more.

"You should have woken me up, the day wasn't that hard at the store." He takes my left hand as my right brings a piece of bacon to my mouth. After swallowing I tell him I was too tired to do that. "So what did the doctor tell you?"

"Just that it was from the alcohol. They gave me a potion and I felt fine afterwards." I say the lie easily, I knew what he wanted to hear so I told him it. I wasn't sure how easily I could lie about having to go back to London though. I still didn't know what I was going to say. "But-"

**tap**tap**tap**

Confused, Phillip and I turn to see a large grey and black owl that I've never seen before tapping on our kitchen's window. It perched on our window sill and stared at the two of us with big yellow eyes. The bird was pretty intimidating.

Looking towards Phillip, I see he seems confused by the bird too, but stands up and opens the window. It flew to the chair next to me, showing its white spotted wings that were as large as a Great Grey Owl would have, but this owl was much scarier than those kind owls at Hogwarts. That's why I wasn't embarrassed when I shot up from my chair when it landed so close to me.

"Who's owl is it?" I ask Phillip as he inches closer to it, snatching the parchment from its talons.

"I don't recognize it." He stares at the owl for a second longer, before the owl launches into the air and leaves, not expecting a reply. Phillip nods, as if that confirmed a suspicion. He unrolled the parchment and read it by the window as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Summer's in Australia were never particularly warm, but still warmer than London.

"Phillip?" I ask as I see his posture tense and scowl at the parchment. I walk to him slowly, but he finishes reading it and throws it on the ground practically growling as he does it. He marches out of the room, his heavy footfalls echoing in the apartment. I stand where I am for a second not sure what could have made Phillip so angry. I'm tempted to read the parchment, but know I need to go comfort Phillip over whatever he read.

I run down the hall and turn into the bedroom, stopping suddenly in the door way when I see Phillip throwing clothes into a bag angrily. The bag is already half full because things are just randomly placed in it. "Phillip what's wrong?" I say softly, but apparently to quietly because he doesn't acknowledge me. "Phillip, are you ok?" "Phillip where are you going?" No reply. He has a strange green glow around him that I notice as one of his shirts goes flying over his shoulder, but disappears into ashes. His magic was going out of control.

Phillip was level-headed, at least with me and the Wilkins. With everyone else he automatically expects them to be working against him, something that I notice but never brought up. His magic was always under control though, it was only mine that went out of control when I was too excited or I got angry. To see him with out of control magic scared me.

"PHILLIP!" I screech, pointing a wand at him. I would never harm Phillip, but he needs to explain to me what was going on. Everything around him starts moving on its own. The clothes in the bag folded themselves, the bed made itself, and the drawers of our dresser closed themselves with a loud snap. The only thing that wasn't doing what it was supposed to was the black shirt in Phillip's hand. It was moving by itself, but Phillip gripped it tightly as he turned towards me. He was angry, with me or with what he read I couldn't tell.

"What the hell, Rose?" He snaps.

"You're mad at me?" I say, staring at him oddly. This was in and out of character so much for him. He got mad easily at random things, but never took them out on me. He usually would yell at the people around me, but not me. We had maybe two fights since we got together a year ago, and they were both obviously my fault that he couldn't not yell at me. When he did yell at me though, the fight went on for hours. "I didn't do anything but straighten up our damn room, Phillip! Now tell me what your really mad at because if you're mad at me then I'm just going to go back to London because my boyfriend is being a complete idiot!" I scream at him, my wand going in the pocket of my jeans so it doesn't send out random spells.

My yelling must have knocked some sense into him, or he took my threat as serious as it was because he stopped standing defensively and just sat on the bed next to the bag. "My mom's sick," Phillip mutters, looking at the wall and not me. "Really sick. She wants me to go back to London until she is better." He looks at me as I sit next to him and lays down in my lap, taking my hand. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and probably scared you, Rose. I just don't like going to London, too many war memories." I try to smile down at him, but I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do. Our relationship was very open, but most of our past when it came to the war was unsaid.

"I can go with you, like a little bit of home away from home," I say it without thinking. Of course I have to go to London, but I can't go with Phillip.

"No, I don't know how long I will be away, someone needs to stay with the shop you know?" He says, sitting up and starts to pack again. I crawl to the middle of the bed and sit cross-legged.

I hadn't even thought of my store. How had I not thought of what I was going to do with my baby? More importantly who is going to watch my baby if neither Phillip or I am going to be here?

"Ok," I reply simply, already thinking over what I could do about my store. Phillip must have heard the uncertainty in my voice because he pauses from his work and leans over the bed to kiss me.

"I'm sorry I yelled, and that I have to leave on our Sunday." He pulls away and continues to pack.

"It's ok, I'll just go hang out with Monica and Wendell for more than lunch." I keep my voice steady as I talk about my parents, the Grangers. I wanted to change into Hermione and go be comforted by them, but if I went near them in my original form- my original glamour charm, I would have the police called on me. "Do you know what your mother has?"

"No, her request was more of a demand to come." Phillip tenses up again and I quickly change the topic to my party.

The war and our parents. Two topics that the two of us have made a silent agreement not to talk about. To him, my parents died in the war and I had left because of that. He told me his dad had died, and he left to get away from the destruction. Neither of us went back and we are ok with that. Now it's like our time here has expired and the life we ran away from is calling us back. My parents apparently weren't my parents and are very much alive, and his mom is calling him back to see her when she is destructed. A nightmare for both of us.

Phillip finishes packing one bag and we walk to the fireplace. "Are you sure you don't want to get a ticket? Or you can use my beaded bag. Flooing with a large bag is never fun. I can get it right now and unpack it for you." Phillip drops his bag in front of the fireplace and turns to take my hands. I admit I was worried about him. I've never met his mother and didn't know if she was a typical pureblood woman or not. I also didn't like the idea of not knowing where Phillip was going to be and for how long he will be gone.

"Calm down, Rose, you're rambling. It'll be fine. Flooing is not hard and I'll visit you next week ok? We'll have a great date night that will make up for none today." He kisses me for a minute. "I love you."

"I love you too. I hope your mother feels better." He kisses my head and then backs up into the fireplace. Taking a handful of floo powder in one hand and his bag in the other.

Smiling at me one last time, he throws down the powder and exclaims "Diagon Alley!"

Just like that he's gone. I kind of just stand there staring at the fireplace as if I'm waiting for him to come back, but he doesn't.

The rest of the morning is spent making magical fliers to put up in Veneficia Lane. When it's finished and it is eye-catching enough, I disapparate to the apparation point by the store.

It was around nine in the morning in Australia and all of the shops were just now opening. I went into some of the regular shops that would recognize me. Asking the owners for their permission, I put up fliers in the windows of several shops and then resulted to putting the rest in the apparation point.

For another hour I sat in my store, waiting for a wizard to come in and ask for a job. Flora was working again today, and was staying in the muggle part with me. She talked to me about news from college and asked where Phillip was. It was a slow day because no one expects us to be open. It's not until around noon that a female wizard walks in.

I can tell she is a witch because she is stupid enough to walk in with a robe on and a wand in her hand. Luckily when she walks in Flora is facing me and I catch sight of her first. Without a hesitation, I flick my wand at my side, sending and altering charm towards her.

"I think I'm going to take this customer," I tell Flora, stepping to the side and walking past her.

"What the fuck?" The witch exclaims looking down at the blue dress that replaced her red robes. She looks up to me with a glare. "Who do you think you are putting muggle clothes on me?"

"Come with me, before I hex you out of my store," I hiss at her. I turn around and march to the back room, the witch either following me or risking the exposure of the wizarding world to Flora. I stand behind the desk and see the woman standing in front of me, now in a blue dress.

"Again, what the fuck?"

"Watch your language, either buy a book or get out. You've officially pissed me off by coming in wizard clothes. How thick can you get?"

"I don't want to buy a book I want a job." The witch exclaims. She pulls out her wand and changes into her robes, then pulls out one of my fliers from a pocket. "You could have put on there it was part muggle store."

"I did. And it's surrounded by other muggle stores." I say through gritted teeth. I just wanted a magical Flora, where they were kind and had manners. All I needed was a nice worker that customers would love. Not an idiot college girl looking for some money for beer or whiskey.

"Fill this out," I hand her a resumé, "and I'll contact you if you get the job." She takes the paper and a pen that I offer and begins filling it out. She fills in the name as Merry Weather. No one else comes all day besides a few muggle customers. It was highly disappointing since by five I told the store owners they could take the posters down. No one was trying to work except Merry.

Despite Merry's rude attitude, she was equally qualified to work in the wizard part of the store as Flora was in the muggle part when I looked at the paper she filled out. If I wasn't being professional, I would wait till tomorrow for a nicer worker, but I was going to be as professional as I could when it came to my baby. So I made to only choice.

"Merry? Hi this is Briar Rose, from Rose's Magic Bookstore. I'm calling to congratulate you on getting the job."

"I actually got it? Wow, thank you."

"There is a muggle lady who will be in charge of the muggle part of the store and knows that certain customers are allowed to go to the back where you will be staying. Every time someone buys a book, I'm going to need you to write it down and give it to Flora, the muggle worker, at the end of each day. Is that clear?"

"Yes. I'm guessing muggle clothes are preferred?"

"Required."

"Ok. Sounds good, is this an everyday thing?"

"Everyday except Sundays. The store is closed on Sunday's, today was just a special day."

"Ok, thanks again."

"Thank you. Bye."

I hang up the phone, and leave the wizarding side of the store to talk to Flora who I have barely talked to all day.

"Flora, I wanted to give you a heads up that Phillip and I are going out-of-town for a while, so one other girl is going to be helping you out here. Merry will be in the back mostly, I've already explained to her what to do back there. Also I'm going to have to ask you to come to work each day. I know this is a lot to ask so I'm going to give you a bonus, which you defiantly deserve," I explain this all to Flora as we lock the store u, trying to talk slowly since I tend to talk too fast when I was nervous. And I was very nervous as the sun set in Wollongong and rose in London. The Zabini's will be expecting me soon.

"That's fine, Briar. Have fun on the trip and tell Phillip I say hi." Flora waves as she walks away, disappearing behind a corner. I trusted her with the key, which was a lot harder for me to do than it should have been, and now had to go home to pack.

* * *

Draco sat with me once again as we waited for my parents and hopefully Aurora. He was sitting at least, I was pacing once again. This time however he did not complain about my anxiety and we were in the living room and not the office. No one knew what time Aurora was going to come back from where ever she is, so Draco had suggested sitting somewhere more open so I could pace a farther length. He had said it as a joke, but I didn't like my father's study so I came with him to the living room.

Draco hadn't spoken his discomfort, but I could tell from his reaction when he learned what Aurora had asked that he didn't believe that she was coming back. I didn't care. When I found her two nights ago, and saw her for the first time, I knew she was telling the truth when she promised to keep all of her promises. If she had promised to come back, I trusted my sister.

Seeing her for the first time, with her knowing who I really was, it was like all of my magic was flowing through me for the first time. She didn't look like me, and I didn't know if she would ever allow herself to look like a true Zabini, but at the moment I didn't care about that. All I cared about was that my sister was finally going to live under the same roof as me and I was going to be able to talk to her longer than a few minutes. No matter what, I was going to convince her that the Zabini family is her family.

"Where do you think she's been this past year?" Draco asks randomly, breaking the hour-long silence between us. At least I think it was an hour. I'm not sure how long we have been up or how long ago my parents left. When I looked at the clock over the large glass doors going out to the garden it read six in the morning. No wonder Draco was in a shitty mood.

"I don't know. Out of the country probably. Somewhere cold too, because her skin was pale." I reply, recalling how sick Hermione had looked.

"I bet it was New York, probably went to a muggle college or something like that after getting her Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test." Draco props his feet up on the table in front of him and pulls out a book to read. I didn't stop my pacing to read the cover.

"Why do you always say the whole name? It saves a lot of time to just call them NEWTs," I reply. Looking up at the clock again, only two minutes had passed.

"Because I think it's hilarious that Hogwarts actually had a headmaster that had a sense of humor at one point," Draco replies.

"Don't let Aurora hear you talking badly about Professor Dumbledore that will just lead to-"

Draco drops his book and stands up, his wand gripped at his side. I stop and look at him, my own wand itching down my robe sleeve, ready to be used if Draco's anger went overboard. "What are you saying, Zabini?" He growls, glaring menacingly at me.

"Forget it, Malfoy. Just remember she's also Hermione." I say, pushing my wand back and continuing to pace.

"Oh yes, how could I ever forget." He grinds out through his teeth. I ignore his comment, knowing he is just tired.

I pace for a few more minutes in silence before my legs are finally sore and I flop down onto the couch a few feet away from where Draco is. "When is she going to get here!"

"It's.. what? Midnight in New York? She's probably asleep or something." Draco mutters reassuringly. As I'm about to reply, I hear the flames ignite in the office down the hall and I stood up quickly. I'm about to run when Draco says, "Keep your dignity Blaise, you've already been acting childish."

I glare at him and reply, "Well how about you imagine you are getting back your sister hmm? Maybe imagine Lyra was coming back." I leave the room before Draco can even process my harsh words. I don't run, but I jog to the office.

As I walked through the door I saw my parents walk through the fireplace, my dad holding a bag. I waited patiently for my sister to floo back home.

* * *

Packing had not taken as long as I wanted. Packing quickly and efficient comes easily after having to pack up a campsite every other week for a year. In no time I was done and on my way back to London. I love my old home country but I did not love the large time difference it had with my new home country that meant I was starting the day over.

The Zabini's were sitting on my couch when I arrived. They both had stood up when I arrived and greeted me warmly. Felix had taken my bag for me and within five minutes of arriving at my childhood house they were stepping into the fireplace and bringing me to the house that was supposed to have been my childhood house.

Felix and Circe both took the Floo before me, giving my promise to come with them way more trust than I would have. I hesitated for a full minute. I stared at the fireplace, then the door, and then the stairs. So many possible things could be done with the Zabini's waiting for me, but only one of them was right. So now I was in a large fireplace staring at three strangers who were staring at me too.

"Umm, sorry for the wait. I had to do some things to my house." I try to ignore Circe's slight flinch at calling the Granger's house mine. It was though. The Granger's no longer lived there and owned it. So the house was mine.

The room we were in was dark. That was the best word to describe it. The desk in front of the fireplace was made of some kind of dark wood, the curtains covering a window was a dark shade of green that made everything and everyone look slightly green. The couch to the left side of the room was a dark maroon and even the bricks that made the fireplace were all a dark red. The room I was in was dark.

"Here, let me help you down, Aurora," Blaise speaks, walking forward and taking my hand without my consent and helping me down. I let him hold my hand without complaint because his presence made me feel more comfortable, but I can't restrain myself from correcting him.

"Hermione," I say it quickly. "Please call me Hermione." I smile at him, and have to look up to actually see him. I felt very small next to him and in this dark room. I was very aware of the wand in my back pocket.

"Of course." Blaise says, lightly and releasing my hand, only to give me a hug. A bone crashing hug. "Glad you made it." When he pulls back he his smiling. I glance to his parents _-my parents. _I reprimand myself- and see they are both staring at me worriedly. It was a lot of physical contact that I had not agreed too, but then again it was Blaise. His presence eased some of the tension.

"Yeah, me too."

"Let's go to the living room, it's a lot more welcoming than Father's office." Blaise says, noticing me looking around the office, probably a judging expression on my face. He takes my hand again without my reply and pulls me out of the office, his-the Zabini-our... Felix and Circe follow us out. I glance at them, and Circe manages a shy smile that I reply with an equally shy smile. It was weird not knowing what to call your own parents.

Upon Blaise and my entry to the living room, the first three things I noticed was that Blaise was right in saying it was more welcoming in here, Blaise also had suddenly tensed up like he just remembered an important factor in this room. I also noticed the blonde hair, arrogant, git, puss faced Malfoy lounging on the black, leather couch. Malfoy stands when he sees the four of us and smirks.

The familiar smirk is what snaps me out of my momentarily stunned reaction. I whip out my wand from my back pocket and point it at him. In my line of vision everything turns red as I glare at my childhood nemesis. "What the hell are you doing here, ferret?" I ask coldly.

I remembered perfectly his trial where Harry and I had told Kingsley he was innocent. I also remembered the legal things he did to me that, at the time, had made me cry, get mad, or have to defend my best friends. Malfoy didn't belong in Azkaban, but that didn't mean I was up to having a Sunday brunch with him.

Malfoy just stared at me, no emotion shown on his face. His wand lay on the couch next to him, but he made no move to pick it up. Which was smart because my magic was ready for action.

"Hermione, he isn't dangerous. Draco isn't like he was in school." Blaise says calmly, putting a hand on my wand like he is going to take it away. Bad idea really, he should have known that.

I jump away from the Zabini's my back now on Malfoy and point my wand at Blaise who has raised his arms in surrender. I drop my wand immediately when I see I am pointing my wand threateningly at my brother. Blaise and I stare at each other for a second before, I break the silence. "Blaise, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to react like that. Just... don't touch my wand." I pick up my wand and walk back to him, when I reach him he hugs me and says its okay. This time I wrap my arms around him too, and try to calm down. When I pull away, I look back to Malfoy and stay close to Blaise so I stay calm. "What is he doing here?"

Felix speaks, walking forward. I don't fail to notice the loose grip on his wand that was in his robe when we got here. "Draco is staying with us for the next few months upon our request. He is like Blaise's brother, so he is like our other son."

"I changed since school, Aurora. Besides, we are all out of school, can't we start over and achieve house unity when there is no more houses?" Malfoy says. He walks forward and stands next to Felix.

"Don't call me that." I snap, ignoring the rest of what he said. Forgive and forget isn't that easy.

"Ok, can we start over, Hermione?" He still is wearing the emotionless mask and it was beginning to annoy me not being able to read him.

"Don't call me that either." I snap. Next to me, Blaise shifts uncomfortably as I glare at his best friend. Said best friend is now smirking.

"Would you like me to call you by your last name, Zabini?" Malfoy sneers. The tension in the room doubled as he said it.

"No. I don't want you to call me anything. I don't do start overs. I work with proof and not empty words. So until you can prove you have finally changed back to a human from your usual ferret form, don't call me anything." I couldn't remember the last time I had fought with others so many times in one day. Probably back when I was dating Ron Weasley.

"Well," Blaise says, clapping and making me jump. I need to relax. "We still have another hour or so until lunch. I can show you to your room, Hermione."

"Ok." I nod and watch as he takes my luggage from Felix and starts down a hallway to the left, a marble stair case at the end of it. I quickly follow him, gripping my beaded bag to reassure myself. Behind me I hear someone following us. When I reach Blaise and match his long strides, I look behind us and see Malfoy following, giving us enough space. I still glare at him. After we go up the stairs, my bedroom was the second door to the left. So far, the house was not as much of a maze as I thought it was going to be.

"This room is mine, up until recently, no ones really been in your room so you can redesign it however you want." Blaise points to the first door on the left. We stop in front of my door and he opens it with his free hand, Malfoy leaning against the wall behind us.

Inside was a better bedroom than any I could have asked for. Right next to the door was a small wall that had a door that must lead into a bathroom, and on the other side of the door was a bookshelf the went from floor to ceiling that was almost completely full, except for a middle shelf that would fit the books I brought. Walking in a little further, the room got larger past the small wall and had a window wall on the wall in front of the door. Outside I saw the tops of a few trees, and up close there was a view of Crice's beautiful garden. On the right side of the room, beside the bookshelf was a queen size bed with a purple and black comforter on top of it. The right side of the room was smaller because of the bathroom, but it had a white moon chair and lamp in the corner and a desk next to the bathroom wall. The room was like a mixture of my store and my dream room.

"It's perfect." I breath out.

Blaise smiles and levitates my bag onto the bed. "I'm glad you like it. The bathroom has a shower and bathtub, along with a walk in closet. Also, Felix said that we can put a patio out there. I'm getting one for my room, so we can connect yours to mine if you want. If you don't that's fine-"

"Blaise." Malfoy calls from the door way, he is smirking at Blaise, who runs a hand through his hair. "Chill remember?"

Blaise nods, and says that he will let me unpack by myself. After the door closes behind Malfoy, I collapse on my bed and curl up in the fetal position. I can not believe I have to go through twelve more hours of day light before I can actually be sleepy in front of everyone.

I stay on the bed for a few minutes, resting and relaxing myself so I'm not so jumpy and making everyone around me uneasy. I just had to get use to my surroundings then I won't be on my guard all the time. Usually when I was in a situation I didn't like, I go on defense and think of how to get out of it. All of my life the situations that I don't like were life threatening. This situation with the Zabini's was not going to bring me death, life changing, but not life threatening

After I have rested an appropriate amount, I unpack my things, pulling out books to put on the one empty shelf and putting a few pictures of me from school and after the war before I went to find the Grangers. Most of the pictures I brought were the pictures that have been locked away in a drawer for the past year. Briar was now locked away to keep her safe while Hermione could walk free for a while.

I walk into the bathroom but hesitate in the door way to look around. It was twice the size of Phillip and I's apartment bathroom and had a bedroom bathroom feel to it instead of a guest bathroom feel like ours. Right next to the entrance was another door that led to a huge walk in closet. It was obviously an extension charm because the size of the bathroom plus the closet would not normally fit in the space given.

The closet was so big that my robes and muggle clothes only took up half. There was one rack that already had robes on it. Running my hand over them after I put up my own clothes, I could feel the expensive fabric and I felt like I was intruding in a Slytherin's room when I looked at them. I was given a good amount of money after the war, along with the money from the Order of Merlin: First Class, but I've never used any of it. Half is in a vault in Gringotts, and the amount that I didn't use to pay for my house is in a muggle bank, just in case. I never used my money to buy expensive things for myself except my store, these robes would not be something I would buy for myself.

I walk out of the closet after changing out of my jeans and blouse into leggings at a sweatshirt, and stare at myself in the wide mirror above the marble sink. Hermione Granger looked worn out. The hair I had pulled back into a bun when I was Briar Rose was still in a bun, but it looked more like a bird's nest with Hermione's hair. I take it down and brush it out, letting the massive curls thin out a little. Looking back in the mirror, I couldn't help but think Hermione Granger didn't belong in this setting, but she was going to have to. I had been in too many settings that I couldn't upset now over something as simple as moving houses.

Outside the door, I hear a knock on my bedroom door and went to open it. "Oh, um, I like your attire." Circe stood in my door way looking at my muggle clothes worryingly.

"It was a long day where I flooed from, so I wanted to be as comfortable as I could as I get use to this time zone." I reply, crossing my arms over my shirt to hide the muggle brand name that Circe was probably going to ask about if I didn't.

"Of course! We want you to be as comfortable as possible here." She smiles, her eyes brighting up as she does. "Lunch is ready." Circe says lightly.

"Ok."

We walk down the stairs and into a new hallway. It is not very long and it has pictures along the wall. One of the larger ones catch my eye and I stop without telling Circe.

The painting was of Felix and Circe holding two babies. Circe looked like she had in my dream, but I didn't need my dream to know this was taken before they gave me away. Felix was staring out past the painting with a frown that made him look like a real Death Eater even though he wasn't. Circe had a smile on her face, but it was nothing like the smiles she had shown me these past two days. The smile looked like she was squinting into the sun so her face just formed a smile to help close her eyes, except her eyes weren't closed. Circe's eyes were unfocused as she looked at me, like she wasn't really looking at anything instead looking at what she was thinking in her mind. You couldn't see any tears in her eyes, but looking at them you could see the strain in them that proved she was holding them back for one good picture. As for Blaise and I, we were blissfully unaware of our distraught parents holding us. I was in Felix's arms, and Blaise was in Circe's and our hands were gripping one another. With both of us being baby bald, the only way you could tell us apart as babies was the dress I had worn.

I stare at it, and I notice what had made me stop to look at it. It wasn't moving. All of the pictures of Blaise growing up and Circe and Felix together were moving, and all together happy. Like they should be. This large picture was frozen and depressing to look at.

"It was painted a day before I brought you to the Grangers. It's one of the most beautiful paintings I have in the Manor and it was half the price of the other beautiful paintings." Circe says behind me, making me jump slightly.

I stay quiet as we both stare at the painting of us twenty years ago. "I hate it." I think allowed, not knowing why I had to say that in front of Circe. I expect her to tear up or get mad at saying I hate the only picture of me with my actual parents.

"Yea. We all do." She turns away and starts walking down the hall way again, after another glance at the painting, I follow her into the dining room.

The dinning room had a chandelier and a long black table with three men sitting around it. The room was light again, and I was relieved to know that the only dark part of the house must have been the only place Death Eaters stayed in.

Blaise stands up from his seat and pulls out the chair next to him and Felix does the same. Malfoy stays where he is seated and watches as I sit down next to Blaise, diagonal from Circe and to the right of Felix. I did not fail to notice that Blais had made me sit in front of Malfoy.

The food was already spread out in front of us, and it all looks perfect. Too perfect, like Hogwarts perfect. "Do you own house elves?" I ask, looking to the head of the table where Felix sat. Malfoy tries to cover his chuckle.

"All of us have one. Speaking of that actually," Felix looks next to him and calls. "Fauna."

A small house elf pops next to him. It had long eyelashes that showed she was a girl. She was wearing a shrunk green shirt that to her was a dress. Fauna bowed when she arrived and says, "Mister Zabini called Fauna?"

"Yes, Fauna. This is my daughter Hermione." Felix smiles at me while he waves a hand towards me. Fauna looks at me then back to Felix. "She is going to be your Master."

"Oh!" I exclaim, looking at the elf with concern. I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Next to me, Blaise looked at me with curious eyes, and Malfoy was still snickering. "I don't... no offense to Fauna at all, but I don't want a house elf, she can work if she would like, but if not you can just set her free. I-"

"Merlin you are a Zabini." Malfoy mutters, I glare at him. He lifts his hands in surrender then turns to Felix. "She has this thing about freeing elfs. Apparently she finally realized they didn't want to be freed all the time, but still is working for her soup thingy."

"S.P.E.W. is not a soup thing." I snap, still glaring at Malfoy before I turn back to a confused Felix. "It's just because I know that some pureblood families," I glare at Malfoy, "don't treat their elves right so I've always worked towards giving them more rights."

"Hermione our elves are like family to us. We tried paying them a few years ago, but they won't take it. They like to work for us." Circe says, smiling at me.

"Oh." I look to Fauna, who look confused. "Than I would love for you to work for me, Fauna."

The house elf smiles and claps. "Fauna is happy to be working for the nice, young Mrs. Zabini."

"You can call me Hermione, Fauna." I say with a smile as I see the happiness the little elf was showing.

"Yes Mrs. Hermione. Fauna will let family and guest eat." She bows and disapparates away.

"Shut up, Malfoy." I snap as I hear his snickers.

"Oh but it is so hilarious when you don't know something, Granger" Malfoy wipes an invisible tear to mock me more.

"Draco, Hermione is being passionate about something that needs to have light shined on it. S.P.E.W sounds like a great idea." Circe says, smiling at me. I smile back at her, smirking at Malfoy at the same time.

"Well, let's dig in than." Blaise says, taking food from the middle of the table, everyone follows his lead.

Lunch was awkward. For the first few minutes we all ate in comfortable silence, and then Felix asked about my past year. They each asked one question about where I was and what I was doing. The questions were answered with "I don't really want to reveal where I was," "I want to keep where I was and who I live with a secret for now." "That's a secret too." The only question that got answered was from Malfoy, and that was because it was the only yes or no question that didn't have a follow-up question.

"Were you in New York?"

"No."

"Damnit."

That was the extent of my conversation with any of them. After I didn't reveal where my hiding place was, it got quiet again. This time the silence was very uncomfortable. So much that I was actually revealed when Circe told Blaise there wasn't going to be any desert for lunch.

"So Hermione, what would you like to do until dinner?" Circe asks me as the dishes disappear.

"I don't mind. Anything would be fine." I reply politely. Blaise turns towards me.

"Do you want to do something close to playing quidditch or close to taking a nap?" He asks smiling widely like he is a genius.

"Closer to a nap, but I can't sleep during the day or else I will never get use to this time zone." I admit, still feeling like I was asking too much. They had probably all slept while I was working.

"I think I know what we can do." Felix stands up from his chair and helps Circe out of hers.

I follow them out of the dinning room towards the living room. I walk behind Blaise, and Malfoy walks in front of him. When we reach the room, Circe and Felix take a seat in the corner of the L shaped couch, Malfoy takes a single chair off to the side, picking up the book he had been reading when I got here, and Blaise took a seat a few spaces away from Circe and Felix. I resulted to sitting in the last single chair across from Malfoy and closer to Blaise.

"So, Hermione. I want to hear about your life." Felix says with a smile that made him look like Blaise.

"My life? You probably know most of it. I mean, it hasn't been very private." I stutter out. I never enjoyed talking about myself, letting the spotlight hit Harry was a lot easier for me to do than for Ron. "I mean, Malfoy and Blaise could probably fill in any blanks spaces." I glance at Blaise and he shakes his head.

"Just tell them the stories they already know, but in your perspective."

"My perspective. Right." I bite my lip nervously and wonder where I was supposed to start. The beginning, but where did it begin? "I guess I'll start when I first met Harry and Ron?" I say it like it was a question, because I wasn't sure if that was far enough back. Circe nods.

So I started talking. Over the past year, I had thought about telling Phillip who I was, and then how I would tell him about my adventures. By Christmas I knew I wasn't going to ever actually tell him, but that didn't mean I had stopped thinking about what things I would tell him and what things I wouldn't. The Zabini's would want to hear what he would, and wouldn't want to hear what he wouldn't.

I told them about everything, but subdued things that involved the Slytherins. I talked about how I annoyed Harry and Ron for part of the first year, but how they safe me from a troll even after I annoyed them. I explained how brave Harry and Ron were when we went to find Quirell. When I started talking about second year, I snuck a glances at Malfoy. When I start talking about Ron puking snails and how gross it was, he realizes I wasn't talking about him torturing me. His eyebrows raise slightly, but besides that he didn't show any sign of gratitude or acknowledgement. I talk more about the end of the year adventures, and talk little about the troubles that we went through to get to them. I discussed how hard my third year was and how in the end the time turner was of better use to Harry than me. When I reach our fourth year, I told them about Rita Skeeter, and her bug problem. They're laughter made them forget that I left out my reaction to Harry seeing the Dark Lord come back. Fifth year was the same, I told them in great detail the Weasley twins freaking out Umbridge, but didn't talk about what happened at the Ministry. Slowly, details about each school year became less and less until I was only saying the facts that were talked about in the news. Even then, I didn't once say Voldemort or Death Eater. Felix was the first to notice this, because the self-hatred I saw in him yesterday was creeping back into his happy look. As I came to the end of my story, the sun was setting and my mouth was dry. I wanted to tell them that I left London on a happy note and came back on a happy note too.

"On the day I left London, the Order saw me off, but only a handful of them knew exactly what country I was going to. To this day Harry still doesn't know the city." I chuckle at when I think of all the times he has tried to get the information out of me. "I hadn't been back to London till the day I met you three." I say, forcing a smile to satisfy them. Maybe one day the memory of my twentieth birthday will make me smile, but it was only a day later and I was still feeling the shock.

"Wow." Blaise says after a second as all the information settled in. By the time I had began talking about fifth year, he and Malfoy both looked more interested, probably because, then everyone that I hung out with stayed out of the gossip trail as much as possible to protect our many secrets, and the things I told them were only recently given out to the public. "You're tougher than you look." I chuckle and think that was an overstatement.

"I knew that in third year." Malfoy comments. I smirk at him and crack my knuckles.

"It really wasn't as bad as it sounds." I say, trying to not make myself out as a heroine. "Harry did most of it, and I was stunned in second year. In third year I passed out when the dementors came. Fifth year was a complete disaster to be honest, all I did was give Umbridge what she deserved. In sixth year," I pause, not really knowing what to say about my last year at hogwarts. "Sixth year was the same for everyone except for Harry and ..." I bite my lip, not wanting to get into this topic. "Really, I didn't do anything a normal witch wouldn't. It was all book smarts."

"Books got you as far as second year, Hermione. The rest was all you." Circe says with the ever-present smile.

"The best part of my school career was probably when Draco got turned into a ferret." Blaise says, laughing at the memory. I instantly join in the laughing.

"Shut up, Zabini." Malfoy growls, throwing a book at Blaise. "Stupid Professor Mad Eye was crazy."

"I'll admit Mad Eye was crazy, but Barty Crouch Jr. was the one who turned you into a ferret, ferret." I gasp out. It felt good to laugh after talking about serious events.

"Oh leave poor Draco alone you two." Circe says, standing up and patting Malfoy on the head like he was a pet. "It was probably traumatizing to be a rodent."

"Oh yes, the traits probably stayed with him too." Blaise says, laughing some more.

"Please tell me dinner is soon." Draco said, standing up from the chair so Circe couldn't pet him anymore.

"It is, you can go get ready if you'd like." Circe replies.

"Yes, go scurry along and get cleaned up, Malfoy." I say, winking at Blaise who laughs, Felix even chuckles at my joke. Malfoy rolls his eyes and leaves the room, muttering something incoherent.

"Blaise go say sorry to Draco. He won't want to stay here if his friend is siding against him." Circe says, giving Blaise a look.

"_Madre,_ Draco is probably just grumpy because he is tired." Blaise says as he calms down. "Who knows when was the last time he slept. He'll go in his room, do what he does in there, then come to dinner with a smirk on his face." Blaise stands up and stretches.

Everyone leaves the living room to get ready for dinner. I wasn't sure why they were all getting ready for a dinner that was probably going to be exactly like lunch, but I dismissed it as a rich family thing. So while everyone was in their separate rooms getting ready, I took out a parchment to send a letter to Phillip. I would usually be waking up about this time, but a letter takes a long time to be sent so he might think it was night in Wollongong when it was sent. I sat at my new desk and marveled for a minute the amount of details in it.

_Phillip,_

_I miss you. The store is so boring when you aren't there during the slow times. Flora says hi. Speaking of our little muggle helper, I had an idea this morning when I realized I was going to be running the store alone for a while. Which was what I had originally planned, but we both know I didn't really plan as much as I should have in the beginning. So I've decided to hire another worker, except this time a wizard or witch. I think it will make my life easier while you care for your mother._

_How is she? Have you figured out what she has yet? I hope it all gets better soon._

_I love and miss you,_

_Your Rose_

I sigh as I finish the letter. This letter wasn't filled with lies, but I knew soon the others will be. I felt terrible for lying to Phillip, who I trusted with my life and loved more than I ever loved Ron. He trusted me too, and I just continued to lie to him.

"Hermione, dinners almost ready." I hear Blaise call from the door. I stuff the letter into an empty and dusty drawer before opening the door.

"That's what you're wearing?" Someone drawls out behind Blaise. Looking over his shoulder, I see Malfoy leaning against the wall in a new set of robes.

"Are there guests that aren't you coming?" I ask.

"No but you-"

"Than I am going to be comfortable until I am no longer sleep deprived. If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly in a good mood so I suggest you try to start making amends with me now, before I have to repeat my actions from third year." I ground out through my teeth.

"Make amends? I already-"

"No, you have done nothing so far but ask for a start over without giving me a reason to think you deserve one. Besides that, you have been the same as you were in school, just slightly more mature. So until you try to make amends, I suggest you don't talk to me. It's been a long day, and your side comments are not making it easier." I tell Malfoy, not raising my voice so I don't feel like I am in another argument today. "Now, why don't we go to dinner."

I start down the hall, not waiting to see if the two boys follow me. I didn't really care if they do or not. I was tired and all I wanted to do was take a long bath and sleep in my new bed. Tomorrow I will work towards making everyone around me happy like I always do. Until then, those around me are going to have to deal with sleep deprived Hermione.

* * *

"Really Malfoy? You have to piss her off every time you see her?" I cross my arms as I watch my sister go down the stairs. "She agreed to stay with us, but can leave whenever she wants. Is that what you want? To piss her off enough you don't have to see her, I don't get to see her?"

Draco rubs a hand through his hair, making it stand up in random places. "Old habits die-hard?" He raises and eyebrow to see if I bought it. I just glare at him longer. "Fine. I'll try the idea of starting over on her again. It's not my fault she won't agree though."

"She isn't Parkinson, Draco! She is Hermione, the same girl who punched you and led those two idiots to taking down the Dark Lord. She isn't about to forgive you because you ask. Do what she suggested, and stay on her good side." I tell him, thinking back to Hermione telling us about her life in Hogwarts. I don't think I have ever met someone so modest.

"Whatever." Draco stands up and starts to walk away. I walk next to him and try to figure out how he was going to get on Hermione's good side. This was important.

"So what, are you going to dig up your supposedly 'Malfoy Charm'? Or was that really just a myth." I smirk as he shoves me into the stair railing.

"Shut up Blaise, you knew me in school. You probably counted the girls that went into our room to see me and not you." He smirks now. "I don't have any left for Gr-Hermione, used it all up this past year seducing a new set of girls."

"Well you aren't allowed to seduce my sister, but I'm sure there is enough charm left to find those dusty manners right?" I ask, but I walk into the dinning room before Draco can answer.

Dinner was much less stressful than lunch was. Everyone talked with each other, and the room actually sounded lively. Hermione and Draco didn't talk to each other, but they both joined a conversation with me about our old teachers. I watched Hermione through out dinner, and was happy to see she was smiling even if her eyes dropped now and then. Maybe tomorrow would be even better than today, when she was well rested and more aware of what was happening around her.

Being tired and stressed at the same time can't be fun for her and it wasn't fun to watch her either, but it couldn't get much worse for a while. In a few weeks she will probably not be as happy, but my mother was right to let all the information settle in her mind before dropping another bomb on her. Until then, I was going to revel in having my family whole again.

No matter what happens in the next few months, I wasn't going to go on without a sister ever again.

* * *

**CRITIC**


	8. Brothers and I'm Fine's

**All characters, previous events, and some settings belong to J.K. Rowling. Also underlined phrases came directly from her wonderful, amazing books**

**CRITIC PLEASE**

* * *

After dinner everyone went off to be alone, which meant I was allowed to relax. I took an hour-long bath that Fauna helped make perfect and got dressed into my comfortable pajamas Flora gave me for christmas. Fauna helped me with everything, and throughout it all she was smiling and talking to me about how the Zabini's had her family of house elves since they moved to Italy in the late 1800s.

Once under the covers, sleep took over quickly. I was so tired I didn't even think I would have any dreams, I hadn't last night. But I am back where the war started and ended, I should have known better than to think I wouldn't have dreams.

**The moment Harry and Ron were taken down to the dungeons, Bellatrix grabbed my collar and shoved me to the ground. I didn't even wince when I hit the cold floor of Malfoy's drawing-room. However, I couldn't hold back a scream when she shot the spell at me with no notice.**

**"Crucio." She said it calmly, where only I could hear her. I let out a terrible, drawn-out scream that sounded detached from my body. "Where did you get the sword, mudblood?" Tears were falling down my face but I couldn't feel anything but the pain radiating through me.**

**The curse is lifted for a second, long enough for me to gasp out an answer with my remaining energy. "Found it! We found it in a lake."**

**"Lies!" The curse is put back on and my screams joined Bellatrix's screams. I couldn't tell what she was yelling at me about until the curse is lifted again, and she stood right above me, a knife to my neck. "****I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? ****_Where?_****"**

**"****We found it- we found it- PLEASE!****" I sob, trying not to move my neck so she doesn't accidentally slit it. **

**"****You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, ****_tell the truth_****!****" She leans over me and begins digging the knife into my arm. I shake and try to get her off, letting out another scream. "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" To prove her point, she continued to dig at my arms.**

**I felt like all I could do was scream. The Unforgivable Curse took all of my energy out of me, and the most feared witch was crouching over me, carving things into my arms. So I let out scream after scream, hoping someone will come to my rescue. The Malfoy's were still in the room, surely Narcissa or Draco aren't as evil as Lucius. They have to help me because Ron and Harry can't.**

**"****What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! ****_CRUCIO!_****"She says it with so much power, that my body arches up slightly and then crashed back to the floor.**

**My arm was bleeding out and now my head was too. I screamed as loud and desperately as I could until,**

I woke up.

"Hermione! Hermione it's ok," Blaise is sitting next to me on my bed as I thrash around and try to remember where I was. Tears were falling down from my eyes, but I brushed them away and took deep breaths. "Hermione, you're home it's ok."

I look to Blaise as he tries to comfort me, thinking that was the reason for my nightmares. I was back home, I was back where it all started in a house that was similar to the house I was tortured in. I was back on War Ground and the nightmares I got rid of in Australia were coming back full force. Blaise sees my internal freak out and interprets as freaking out over my one nightmare. He moves closer to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"No one can hurt you here. You're safe here." Blaise looks at me as he speaks but glances to something on the other side of the room.

I follow his eye line and see Malfoy standing in front of my bed with a loose robe around his shoulder that barley covered his exposed chest. He sees me looking at him and tries to stand taller, but I had seen his worried expression before he hid it.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" He asks as softly as he can.

Blaise and I stare at him for a second. Blaise was smiling, but I wasn't sure if I was supposed to reply, I wasn't use to having to deal with a civil Malfoy, or having to be civil back. All I can manage is a nod. He leaves the room, even though he probably could call on Fauna to do it for him.

Blaise rubs my back, but I am beginning to feel uncomfortable being comforted by someone besides Phillip or Harry. I sit up in my bed and run my finger through my hair to loosen the tangles. "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning." Blaise replies.

"I woke you up." I don't ask because after the war the house was always filled with screams during the night. My repeating dream was always the shortest out of everyone, and then Ginny, and we went around the house comforting each other and others until we all could go back to sleep. The first month in Wollongong I would wake up drenched in sweat and alone, but they died down as I continued to wake up surrounded by things that did not connect to The War in any way. Briar Rose didn't need nightmares that were connected to a different life. Apparently Aurora was bring Hermione her's back." "I'm sorry, you and Malfoy can go back to your room."

"Don't say sorry, besides you didn't really wake me up, I took a sleeping drought at midnight to fall asleep, nothing but a hex could have woken me up." Blaise gives a crooked smile to ease my worry. Malfoy walks in as he explains he didn't wake up from my screams. He walks slowly towards the bed and gives me the warm cup before backing away quickly.

"Then how-"

"Draco woke me up." Blaise explains vaguely. Hearing his name makes Malfoy stand up taller and stiffer again.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up then." I mutter, not meeting his eyes, but he doesn't try to meet mine either.

"Yeah, well I thought I recognized the screams when I heard them." He doesn't say it harshly, but next to me Blaise sucks in a breath and I tense immediately.

"Are you having dreams about-"

"Don't say it!" "Drop it." Malfoy and I both shout at the same time. We lock eyes but I look back to Blaise quickly.

"It was just a bad dream. That's it. Nothing to worry about." Blaise watches me then stands up from the bed. He and Malfoy walk towards the door, their backs to me. Malfoy opens the door and steps out, Blaise following him. Neither of them make it out the door because I couldn't be alone. "No!" The word escapes my lips before I even comprehend that I don't want either of them to leave.

Both turn around to look at me and I don't know what to say. I don't know these two men but one of them seems to care about me and the other is attempting to be nice. They were the only people here and I didn't-couldn't be alone or else the dreams would come back.

Malfoy is the first to react, I thought he would turn back around and leave, and Blaise would come back in the room, but he doesn't. Instead he walks past Blaise, and plants himself on the floor at the base of my bed. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't even look at me, but leans his head against the curve of the bed. Blaise follows his lead, but sits on the bed because he knows he is more welcome than Malfoy.

"Hey, Blaise, do you remember before we started at Hogwarts we use to try to break in here?" Malfoy speaks from the end of the bed, his eyes are closed.

Blaise leans against the backboard of my bed and I sit in between him and Malfoy with my legs still criss-crossed. "Yeah, Mother wouldn't tell me why the door was locked, and you had the brilliant idea to try to break in."

"Did you?" I ask, leaning forward and position my head on my knuckles.

"Yeah. We learned the spell Alohomora without a wand when we were nine." Malfoy mutters, his eyes closed and his arms now positioned behind his head.

"I think we can both do it wordlessly now." Blaise adds, positioning a pillow behind his back.

"I'll have to use charms to keep you two out then." I reply, my head slipping from my knuckles slightly before I catch myself. I lie down on the bed and take a pillow from next to Blaise.

"I'm sure no one can get through your charms, Hermione." Blaise compliments me. His eyes shut as he said it.

"Yeah." Malfoy yawns, and immediately Blaise and I yawn after him.

"Well they really aren't that hard." I say as I yawn. "besides learning wandless magic at nine? That's something."

"You're being modest again, Granger." Malfoy comments.

I turn my head towards the back of his head. "It's a girl thing."

Blaise chuckles and I turn my head towards him, his eyes are still closed. "Parkinson and Greengrass were defiantly not modest."

"They aren't girls." I tell him, he flashes his white teeth and Malfoy laughs a little.

"Yeah, they're trolls." I turn towards him and lift my arm from the bed to hit him lightly on the head. He sits up immediately and opens his eyes to glare at me. "Jeez Granger."

"That wasn't nice."

"Saying the Weasel is dumb isn't nice, but it is still true." He moves his head as if to duck a hit, but I don't lift my arm to hit him for that one.

"I thought you had a thing with Parkinson?"

Malfoy leans back against the bed. "I thought you had a thing with Weasley." He rebuttals.

"Touché," I close my eyes like the two boys around me. "What about you Blaise?"

"I've got you sis." He mumbles, nudging me with his foot.

"Don't lie, you just can't get the ladies like I can." Malfoy mutters.

"Shut up, Draco." Blaise mutters. I open my eyes a little to stay awake and see Blaise's head fall to the side slightly before he catches it. I turn away from him and notice Malfoy's head was slightly to the side.

"Malfoy -"

"Draco." He corrects, his head officially falling on to the side of the bed.

"Draco, the girls run from you, tell the truth." I yawn, and Draco yawns too. Behind me, I can hear silent snores.

"Shut up, Granger." I close my eyes again.

"You can call me Hermione now." I mutter, my thoughts blurring together. I was either suppose to correct him that Granger was my fake name or tell him to call me by my other fake name.

"Ok, Hermione."

"Ok, Draco." His name sounds weird when it is said allowed. All three of my names are weird, but Draco is a weird name too.

He doesn't reply to me, and I don't start-up a new conversation because we both fall asleep like Blaise.

Waking up sucks, waking up from a nightmare sucks too, and waking up to someone hitting you with a pillow sucks.

"ARGH!" I jump up from my place on the bed, falling down on the floor next to Malfoy. "What the- Blaise!" Malfoy wakes up when I yell at Blaise and stares at me like he was trying to figure out why exactly I was sitting next to him.

"We had to get up, and I don't know how to wake a girl up." Blaise is standing on the other side of my bed.

"I usually just let them wake up on their own." Malfoy comments, standing up and stretching.

"Gentle, you wake a girl up by being gentle." I fold my arms across my chest, remembering all the time Harry and Ron had woke me up during the war, did no one know how to wake girls up properly? "You nudge their shoulders, not shake. You play with their hair, not tug. You gently pull down the covers, _not throw a pillow at them_. If you don't, you will put said girl into a bad mood."

Malfoy rolls his eyes when he is awake enough, then extends his arm down to help me up. "You'll get over it, Hermione."

I stare at the out stretched hand, wondering why he thought he could call me by my name, before I remembered the events of last night. Taking his hand, I stood up and walked past both boys, shoving Blaise slightly.

"Breakfast better be ready." I mutter as I open the door.

"It's eleven, but lunch will be ready in two hours." Blaise says, walking right behind me. I whip around and practically run over Blaise. I rush past both of them and see two letters on my desk.

"Out both of you!" I say loudly, pushing Malfoy on the back to stop him from looking at the letter since he was the closest. "I'll be out in a minute or so." I shut them out and lock the door. I add a small charm to keep it locked also.

I practically leap into my desk chair after I've changed into clean robes and pull open the parchments. One was from Harry and the other a reply from Phillip to the letter I sent him before I went to sleep. I take out Harry and I's parchments and see several messages, most of them worried but a few angry.

-_Briar I need to know where you are._

_-Rose. Reply to me and tell me what is going on with the Zabini family_

_-Hermione. Ginny keeps asking what is going on, what am I suppose to tell her._

_-Are you at least with Phillip?_

The last one that was on a new parchment, required an immediate reply. _Hermione, I'm going to the Zabini Manor, Ron's coming too._

As I read each message they disappear like they are designed, so Harry knew I wasn't reading any of them. So when I replied to him and the message doesn't disappear, I knew he was already on the move.

_Harry, _

_We can get together tomorrow and discuss everything. Ronald can come if he wishes. No one else. This is big Harry. But you can not come to the Zabini House._

_Hermione_

I watch our parchment for five minutes, waiting for the words to disappear and new ones appear. They don't and I'm left alone wondering what Harry is planning.

I still had not seen the outside of the house. Was it a house or a Manor? It didn't seem that big, but maybe I hadn't seen the whole thing, only the parts that you go everyday. I had only been here one day, there was probably more to see. It was bigger than I thought, so there were enchantments to keep Harry and Ron outside until they saw reason. Neither of them were good at breaking down barriers, that was my job, and no Ministry worker was going to help them break into the Zabini Manor.

I try to relax by reading my letter from Phillip. It helps and makes my stomach do flips. I wanted him to be here with me, or me with him. Mostly I still wanted both of us to be back in our own world in Wollongong.

_My Beautiful Rose,_

_Trust me when I say I miss you much more, and I miss our small apartment and the store. Hospitals are like jails, and knowing that I am practically being forced to stay in this one makes it worse. I have good company here aside from my mother so don't worry about me. _

_That's a great idea, I was worried you would work yourself too hard if you were alone in the store. I was even going to suggest asking Monica to work the muggle part. How was lunch with them? I'm sorry again that I messed up or Sunday, I'll make it up next week._

_My mother is ok. She has been asleep since I got here, a heavy potion was given to her when she came to the hospital._

_I love and miss you too._

_Phillip Lee,_

The Wilkins. I had thought none stop about the Grangers yesterday and on my actual birthday, but I hadn't thought about Monica and Wendell Wilkins that were apart of Briar's life and not Hermione or Aurora's. I had told them yesterday that Phillip and I had to cancel for lunch because of a hangover, but I hadn't told them that we were going to be out of the country for some time.

It wasn't like me to forget to tell Harry and the Wilkins things, between them and Phillip, they knew everything about me even if some was only in a part of their consciousness they could no longer reach. Everything had been going to fast to stop and help those around me to catch up when it didn't directly affect them. I would explain everything, but everything was just starting to be shown to me. How can I explain when I don't fully grasp it yet? I can't.

I got out another parchment to start writing a letter to Phillip before I joined Blaise and Malfoy- Draco, I correct myself, he wants me to call him Draco- in the living room. _Phillip, I'm_-

I gasp and clutch my stomach as a sudden shooting pain hits my side and I double over onto the floor. I bite my lip and dip my nails into the side of my leg to distract my nervous system from the stronger pain. As I look down at my leg to focus on the pain from my nails, I notice that my skin is slightly darker than usual. Standing up, the pain gone, I rush into the bathroom to be greeted by Aurora Zabini staring at me in the mirror.

"Shit." I mutter, taking out my wand and placing my glamour charm back on. I rush out of the room and hear people talking at the bottom of the stairs. "Blaise?" I call when I reach the top of the staircase.

Circe, Felix, Draco, and Blaise were discussing with each other and when they heard my voice they looked up in concern. "Hermione! Are you ok? That wasn't suppose to happen, trust me. It hurt all of us too, well except Draco, but-"

"Blaise," I start walking down the staircase, unconsciously touching the side that had been hurting a minute ago. "Just tell me what happened."

"Someone took down the wards that protect the Manor," Felix explains calmly, moving closer to me when I reach the last step. "We are apparently under attack, but we are unsure who is doing the attacking."

I considered asking them if they had actually been in war. What were they doing standing here discussing being under attack. All four of them were in the same war as me, granted all on a different side but they knew how to fight. They knew and had instincts on what to do when they are fighting or need to protect themselves. I almost asked, but I knew who was attacking. Or who was coming for an unwanted visit.

"Where is the front door?" I ask, but I hear loud knocking to my left and walk towards it, holding my wand loosely and ignoring the complaints as the others followed me.

"Hermione stop! We don't know who this is!"

"Don't be an idiot!"

Circe and Felix stayed quiet, but were the ones walking right behind me. When the door came into view, I noticed another staircase and two more hallways going off to the side. Felix speeds up and reaches the door before me, his wand gripped in his hand and the other on the door knob.

"Hermione please go back to Blaise and Draco." He said calmly but sternly. I felt slightly bad afterwards about my actions when he said this.

I roll my eyes, and grab the other door knob, throwing open the door and marching outside already yelling at the two idiots and who ever they paid to help them.

"This is the greeting I get?!" I shout as I stand in front of the door. In front of me was three steps and a smaller version of Circe's garden. There were black gates around the house, but they did not look as intimidating as Malfoy's. Also on the bottom step was Harry and Ron with their wands out. The Minister of Magic was behind them looking thoroughly confused. When my best friend and my ex see me, they stash their wands and step forward like they were going to embrace me if I hadn't held up a hand first and began yelling at them. "I am out of touch for forty-eight hours, FORTY EIGHT HOURS, and I have you two charging here like we are back in the war. And Kingsley!" I turn to the Minister and know that I should give my respect to him and blah blah blah, but yelling was the only thing keeping my magic from sparking. "You helped them? It is great to see you of course, but this is ridiculous! Please tell me you didn't help them because they paid you, tell me they said I was captured or some other idiotic thing."

Kingsley smiles slightly. "Hello Hermione, I'm glad to see you too. Yes, your friends might have mentioned you were being held captive."

I nod and turn my attention back to the rest of the Golden Trio. "Explain yourself." I state, crossing my arms and glaring daggers at both of them.

"Harry said-" Ron starts but I cut him off.

"No, I want Harry to explain Ronald. I'm sure his story does not have a year-long hole in it like yours." I snap out, forcing myself to look at the man who broke my heart.

I knew I was going to have to see Ron if I was going to get to know my real family better and stay in London for long periods of time; I just did not want Ron to be trying to rescue me. I was already angry, I didn't need him here to add to my stress.

"You disapparated while running out of my house, Hermione. That shouldn't be able to happen for one, and two those two Zabini's trespassed in the Order's HeadQuarters. When I didn't get a clear message as to what was going on concerning you and them, I got worried. I think my actions were justified." Harry meets my glare and I can tell he is slightly embarrassed, but he is also obviously revealed to see me.

I glance behind me and am thankful to see that the other four are watching me from the sides so the others couldn't see them and get angry. Especially Draco. Looking back to the other three I feel like I am in the doorway in my store. One side of the door is Hermione and the other side is Aurora. I step out of the doorway so I can breathe better and walk up to Kingsley. "Thank you for helping them, even if it was not needed, Kingsley. Before I leave again I'll have to stop by your office to catch up. I would like to hear about Emmeline."

If the Minister of Magic was not always so serious, he would have blushed. "Harry has told me some things when I've asked, so yes catching up sounds nice. However before I leave, I should speak with the occupants of this Manor, the enchantments I went through were old and strong, they may need help replacing them."

"Of course, they are just inside. Ask to speak with Circe and Felix Zabini, in that order." I instruct Kingsley, remembering Felix's tense posture.

As Kingsley walks into the house, Harry and Ron turn their backs on the Manor and walk towards me. Both try to speak at the same time, but I hold up my hand again and point behind me. They understand and begin to lead the way away from the Zabini's front door. Before I make it three steps however, a hand grips my shoulder and turns me around.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Blaise asks me, moving his hand to my forearm with an equally tight grip. Looking in my brother's eyes, I could see that he thought I was leaving, and it scared him. I am about to ease his worry when the four boys around me decide to all be imbeciles.

"Get your hands off of her!" I recognize Ron's voice behind me. I see a spell fly right next to my ear that was going to hit Blaise. It should have hit Blaise, instead both he and I are put under a small dome for a second until the threat is gone. Due to the four of them having lost their minds, they don't question the dome and instead face each other with wands raised and glares being shot in replace of spells, for now.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy." Harry asks, the words coming out like a snarl.

"Harry lower your wand," I command. "Draco poses no threat to any of us as long as you or Ron don't start anything. You are technically already trespassing on Blaise's land."

"Yeah, so why don't you leave?" Blaise snaps. He is the closest to me so I only have to stretch a little to whack him in the stomach.

"Since when have you called the ferret by his name and been friendly with Zabini." Ron asks, narrowing his eyes at me like I am at fault in this situation. Typical.

"Since I found out I was a Zabini, Ronald. You would know this and more if you hadn't decided to be an arse for the past year, but we aren't here to talk about you like I'm sure you want." I raise an eyebrow in Ron's direction to challenge him. He backs down, lowering his wand. Harry keeps his up, pointed at the silent Malfoy and not Blaise.

"So you believe them then?" He inquires, not meeting my look so he can keep eye contact with his target. "I don't know if that is a good idea."

"And why not?" Blaise and I both speak at the same time, making the others look at us oddly, Draco with a smirk.

"Harry did you even check the parchment before you came here?" I rub a hand over my face to gather my thoughts and ignore the smirk now on both Blaise and Malfoy's faces.

"I did before I went to the Ministry and you still had not replied." Harry defends himself.

"Harry, why don't we go to your house tomorrow and discuss everything. I'd rather you stop pointing your wand at Draco and Blaise." I step in front of Harry's wand and he drops it right away.

"We're leaving now. I'm not waiting any longer, Hermione." He meets my eyes to put more power behind his command.

"Ok, let's go. Ron?" I angel my head in his direction but don't look at him.

"I'm coming," He replies immediately.

"That's what I expected." I turn away from them and look to Blaise and Draco. "I'll be back in two hours tops, if not I'll owl you."

Blaise swallows and lowers his wand, Draco following his lead. They both study me for a brief minute before Blaise begins shaking his head. "I don't trust them."

"Blaise-"

"I agree with him." Draco adds, looking at me and not the two men behind me who I would guess were glaring at him. "They'll try to convince you not to trust the Zabini's."

"I am going with them, and then coming back by the end of the day. I promise both of you and Circe and Felix that I will." I glance behind them and look to the front door where I can see Kingsley speaking with them, he looked upset.

"You're allowed to leave when you like, but at least let me come with you. It would make me feel better to know that I can counter anything they say about our family." Blaise steps forward and takes my hand, Harry and Ron suck in a breath and let it out like a hiss. Harry must have stepped forward because I could feel his robes hit the back of mine.

"Blaise, you know I want to spend time with you to get to know you, but you can't come. Harry and Ron don't know you, so they don't trust you because they can't predict what you will do." I motion to them as I speak, trying to explain that Harry was over protective like a brother without actually saying it. "Besides, you need to stay here and help Felix put up the wards again. I doubt he will let the Ministry do it, I wouldn't."

Blaise listens and takes time to reply while he thinks. "Draco will go then."

Four people said no at the exact time.

"NO, he can't go anywhere with us."

"No, that's a bad idea, Blaise."

"NO we're going to HQ, _all_ Death Eaters are unwelcome."

"No Zabini."

Blaise looks around to glare at each of us. He stands up straighter and drops my hand to have a tighter grip on his wand. "Yes he will. There is no one I trust more to talk highly about my family. The three of you know him also. Maybe not personally, but you know his fighting tactics and can guess his next move."

I look to Malfoy and he meets my gaze. I wasn't sure what kind of relationship we had settled on, it wasn't friendship but he was no longer an enemy. Our relationship seemed to be in Limbo for now. Yet I trusted him a little more because Blaise's strong trust. "Kingsley decides."

"What?!" Harry exclaims, holding my shoulder and turning me around. "I think it should be up to me if the ferret is allowed in my home."

"It was the Order's Head Quarters first, Harry, and this is not a personal matter anymore because you tried to attack Zabini Manor. Now this is an Order's matter like it was when I left last year. We are talking to Kingsley and when I finish explaining to you, you or Ron will tell him." Like I had with Ron, I raise an eyebrow to challenge Harry.

Harry was the leader of the Golden Trio. That was a no brainer, he was born to be a leader and to be then Chosen One. It felt weird to challenge Harry, even if I knew he would concede because it was me. I was like his sister and we both knew he would do anything for me if I asked and phrased it the right way. He is still the leader though, and when we become older than we are now, he will take the position of the head of The Order, but for now Kingsley was the unsaid leader and it was easier that way for now.

"Fine." Harry says, the word coming out like a sigh. Unlike most of the men I spend time with, Harry doesn't run his hands through his hair when he is nervous he grips the ends of his hairs and a tight fist. He does that now.

I smile gratefully and walk back to the front door. I could now see Felix standing next to Kingsley, shaking his hand.

"Again, on behalf of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and myself, I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience and pain this event has caused your family." Kingsley speaks to Circe and Felix, dropping his hand and looking more like the Minister instead of the man that helped me get to the safe house in the war. I like both versions of Kingsley, they were mature with a good attitude, but when he looks to me and smiles, I see the change.

"Kingsley, may I have a word concerning Harry and Ron?" I ask, glancing at Felix to reassure him.

"Of course. Have a nice day Mr and Mrs Zabini."

"And you as well Minister." Circe says, stepping in my line of vision and looking at me curiously. It must be odd and slightly uncomfortable for them to have a daughter that was close to the Minister of Magic, seeing as the man who took me away from them had been on good terms with Cornelius Fudge.

Kingsley and I walk a few steps away from the others. Circe and Felix stand in the doorway as Blaise walks to them, and Draco stands a few paces away from Harry and Ron, who were both still gripping their wands and glancing at him. All six of them were watching as I talked with Kingsley.

"Kingsley, I need your permission to allow Draco Malfoy to see Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It's concerning the Order's affairs."

"What type of affairs?" Kingsley furrows his eye brows and lets his arms hang at his side.

"Hermione Granger and Briar Rose affairs. Also I need him there to convince Blaise Zabini and his father not to press charges on you three." This makes Kingsley smile.

"I see, well I trust your judgement more than Harry's at the moment so I will permit it. I will be informed what will be talked about?"

"Of course, I might come to your office sometime next week to discuss it and catch up on this years events. Would lunch be alright?" I have to look up slightly to see Kingsley, more than I have to look with Phillip.

"Are you sure the first time you want the wizarding world to see Hermione Granger in over a year to be with the Minister of Magic?"

"Might as well make a proper statement, right?" I smile, "besides lets not go to Diagon Alley to meet, at the Ministry somewhere would be fine. The press aren't allowed to crowd much there."

"My office, I'll owl you what time I can this week." Kingsley nods and steps away to show the conversation is ending. "Good luck with those two and I hope everything works out well."

We say our goodbyes and Kingsley disapparates because the wards are still down. I turn and walk up to the three Zabini's, thinking that this was not the relaxation I was hoping for today.

"I'll be back in two hours tops." I tell them, forcing myself to meet each of their eyes.

"You promise?" Blaise asks. The question is one that a little child would usually ask his parents or friends, but when Blaise says it, it means a lot more than that. So far all of my promises had been kept and I don't think he trusts my word unless I promise it.

"Yes, two hours tops, I promise." I smile at Blaise and he steps forward to hug me. I step back. "I don't think that's a good idea under the circumstances, Blaise."

"No, I'm allowed to hug my sister in front of others," Blaise replies, hugging me without my consent. It seems that he is the only one that can get away with pushing me past my limits. He pulls away and grins. Blaise grins a lot, but they are different. I can't just say he smiles anymore, because his smile is just etched on his face. This smile seemed to show that he won. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "See you in two hours.

"Ok." Walking back to Harry and Ron, Draco joins me and matches my strides. "We have two hours." I grab Draco and Harry's hands. At the last second, Ron grabs Harry's shoulder, barely being able to get a tight enough grip to side along disapparate.

We touched down on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. I let go of Harry and Draco's hand the moment I felt stable. Harry was already smiling at his house the he, Ron and I could see. Next to me Draco was looking at the houses surrounding Grimmauld Place that did not look welcoming at all. Some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the street-lamps, paint was peeling from many doors, and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. It was not an impressive area.

"I've been here before," Draco says, almost to himself. We all turn to him, Harry glaring. "I think."

"What do you mean you _think_ you've been here before, Malfoy? When? With whom?" Harry steps forward, but I put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Draco, do you see number twelve?" I whisper, Harry and Ron now looking around for anyone that could be listening. He nods in response, looking right where Grimmauld Place's door is. The one he isn't suppose to see. "Ok, then let's hurry inside." I continue to whisper.

"Hermione!" Harry whispers urgently. "He knows where The-"

"Harry Potter you can finish that sentence if you would like, but you are going to inside." I grab Draco's arm and quickly walk across the street, feeling ignorant by walking up to Grimmauld Place in broad daylight. "Hurry." I whisper to Draco and he picks up the pace, now pulling me.

We take the steps two at a time and swing open the door after I tap it with me wand, moving out-of-the-way to let Harry and Ron in. Malfoy shakes off my arm that I forgot I was gripping. Ron looks livid. Harry was glaring at me.

Harry kicks the door closed. "He knows where The Order's Head Quarters are, Hermione! He shouldn't have been able to see my house! What if he had been chosen to watch Grimmauld Place in the war? That could have-"

"Harry, the war is over and he would have figured out where it was after today anyways. Also, you were the one that convinced me testify for him. We are dropping the fact that Draco, the ex Death Eater, is here and beginning to discuss why _I_ am here." I match Harry's glare with mine. "Is Ginny home?"

"No she is at practice with the Holyhead Harpies." Harry replies. "Come on." We walk into the kitchen and we sit at the counter in front of the large fireplace. Malfoy stood behind me and slightly to the side.

"So what has happened in the past year to where you are now living at the Zabini Manor?" Ron asks, sounding critical.

"You and Draco are not allowed to know what I have been up to this past year. Neither is anyone else besides Harry, Ronald. You can listen, but I suggest you don't speak." I look to Harry and raise a questioning eyebrow, wondering why he thought it was a good idea to have Ron help him break into the Zabini Manor.

Harry rolls his eyes and tells me to start with my birthday.

I skip the party Harry went to, but instead talk about waking up in the middle of the night. I leave out Phillip and any words that could establish setting. The beginning of my story is very vague. Everyone listens and leans in slightly as I describe my confusion of seeing a new person in the mirror instead of my glamour charm. I talk about what the Zabini's told me and what I decided, only looking at Harry the whole time. Luckily no one interrupts and the story was shorter when you took out my thoughts and the extra long day yesterday. When I finished Harry shook his head but was not the first to speak.

"Wow," Ron says oblivious to Harry's tense, troubled posture.

"Ron, Mal- Draco give me a minute with Harry." I ask nicely, not looking away from Harry, who was now staring at the counter.

Ron stands up without a word but doesn't leave. "Hey ferret!" Ron shouts slightly. I turn to Draco and see he had an emotionless mask on. "She said you too." Draco flicks his eyes down to stare at me. He looks bored, but still slightly worried.

"I promised I would go back, Draco." I try to smile but we weren't there yet.

"This would be right about the time they start to convince you to stay with them." He replies. This does make me smile.

"It wouldn't work anyways because if I was going to leave Circe, Felix, and Blaise, I would go back to where I was last week. Harry won't try to make me go back there. No matter the reason, he's happy I'm back in London as Hermione, right Harry?" Harry muffles his reply. "Just go stand in the hallway or something." It felt like I was telling a body-guard to take a break. Malfoy listened to Blaise a lot more than I thought, or at least more when Blaise needed him. Malfoy looks away from me and walks out to the hallway, Ron following. "Ronald, leave Malfoy alone." Ron doesn't even turn back to reply. He does however go upstairs instead of waiting in the hall.

"Hermione." Harry speaks softly, almost delicately. "You're going about this wrong."

I start shaking my head right away, shocked that Harry was reacting differently than what I expected. "Harry, I want to stay with the Zabini's. For now at least, I mean-"

"No. Not that. You should get to know them." He reaches across the table and takes my hand, lifting his eyes. "Hermione, you're acting like this isn't big. Like you were given a few hours to process the information and now that you have, you are supposed to be okay with it already."

"I am okay with it!" I say indignantly.

"Hermione, this is huge. You can't just chose to be okay with it." Harry's eyes are open, but they look so tired it was like they were closed. He was worrying about me again.

"It's not as big as it seems like when you first look at it." I reply without really thinking about it.

"Of course it's big Hermione! This is your life we're talking about." Harry shakes his head like I'm being childish.

"I didn't freak out during the war and that was my life on the line. For practically three years we dealt with the effects of war, and I had it together then. I had you and Ron and I was ok. My life was in danger everyday because of the Death Eaters and my supposed blood, but now my life isn't in danger. I didn't have a melt down or anything then so why should I have one now? This situation is life-changing, but not life threatening. I'm _fine_." My voice is slightly raised, but I'm not yelling. It was enough that I am worried my voice was carrying into the hallway.

"Exactly, life changing not life threatening. The situations we put ourselves in lasted a few hours at the most, and then we were heading towards our next situation the past one only leaving physical marks. Let's face it, we expected the war to happen at least a year before everyone even began to acknowledged Voldemort, maybe more," One side of Harry's lips lifted but it fell again quickly. "This was not expected. Hermione, your whole life is changed now. You, your appearance, your history, your future, _everything_. It is ok to be upset about it."

"No it's not!" I stand up, my chair falling to the floor with a loud clatter. No one comes to check on us. "I'm Hermione Granger! I lived through the second wizarding war while being Voldemort's second wizard that he wanted dead. I'm part of the Golden Trio! I can't get upset about something like this, it's too small. It only effects me and four other people. The war effected everyone in London. If I-"

"This isn't about what Hermione Granger did in the past, Hermione!" Harry shouts, standing up also. "This is about how Hermione is going to embrace the fact that she is actually a Zabini! That there wasn't suppose to be a Hermione! You can't just put up a front and deceive everyone, including yourself, that you are ok with this, because you're not." Harry leans forward and places his hands on the counter. "What if your parents, the Grangers, were aware and here for all of this. I bet you wouldn't have agreed to live with the Zabini's so easily. You would have put up a bigger fight because you would have had parents before the Zabini's came into the picture."

There were tears streaming down my face. I could feel them, but as long as I could still se and speak, I ignored them. "But they aren't here are they, Harry? And that's because I didn't know who I was."

"You can still learn who you are. You still are Hermione, you still are Briar, you know those two and the people around them. Now you have to get to know this Aurora girl and those that stay with her like you learned with Briar." Harry whispers this so the other two can't hear. I would die if Ron found out who Phillip is. "I think staying with the Zabini's for a while is awesome, really, but you don't need to act like you love it there, or them for that matter. No one expects you to skip towards them and shower them with love after not knowing anything about them your whole life. All I am telling you is that it is ok to be upset about all of this. And it is ok to show others that you aren't ok."

Harry stands up straight again and walks around the island, stopping in front of me and hugging me to him. I wrap my arms around his neck without even thinking about it and push my wet face against his neck, seeking comfort. "Remember when you offered to go through learning about Briar Rose with me last year? I wish you could do that now." I whisper, barely audible. Harry chuckles and pulls away.

"You might no longer be an only child Hermione, but I'll always be your brother, and you can come to me when you want to." He tucks the hair behind my ears and smiles. "Aurora, Briar, or Hermione, you'll always be a little sister to me."

"I'm defiantly older in this relationship, Potter." I smack his arm lightly and try to smile. It works this time. "I'll be ok Harry."

"But you aren't right now." He reminds me.

"No, but I will."

"You can come over when ever you want. Like once a week or more. It might actually be required." I laugh and it feels good.

"I should go back, my times pretty much up."

"Really? Can't you stay for lunch or something?"

"No, I promised." Harry nods understandingly. "Draco!" I raise my voice slightly, and Malfoy walks back in.

"It's like he's your dog or something." Harry mutters next to me.

"No, just really close to the Zabini's. Loyal." I whisper back.

"Ready?" Draco speaks tightly. His wand was in his hand and he kept looking at Harry.

"Yeah. I lean over and give Harry another hug. "Thank you." I whisper.

He nods and smiles. "I'll write to you when you can come over, because you are going to come over."

"Bye, Harry." I smile genuinely and take Draco's extended hand as he disapparates.

I open my eyes when I know that I am on solid ground, ready to see Blaise walking towards me for another unwanted hug, but that's not what greeted me when Draco and I touched down. The room I was in was larger than any room I had been in the Zabini Manor, and as dark as Felix's office. A fireplace was at one end of it that brought little warmth to the room. On the ceiling there was a chandelier. There were tall windows to our right that looked out to a garden full of peacocks and a view of a massive gate.

I didn't really take my time to examine the room. I knew this room. I saw this room whenever I closed my eyes for four months and I saw it last night in my nightmare. This was the Malfoys' Drawing Room. I didn't look around the drawing-room when we apparated here, I screamed and ran from Malfoy.

"Hermione!" Malfoy tries to grab my hand, but my wand was in my hand and he shot backwards.

"Don't touch me! How dare you bring me here you, you- YOU DEATH EATER!" I shout at him, angling my wand perfectly and going into my war stance, I didn't even feel rusty. There might be tears rolling down my cheeks but I'm not sure.

"Hermione listen." Malfoy raises his hands in defeat. "We can't just apparate to your house -"

"It is _not_ my house."

"We can't just apparate to Zabini Manor. The wards are probably up again, and only certain people can apparate there."

"So they don't trust you?" I smirk, my wand still pointed at him and my body still shaking. My arm began to hurt from the memory, my whole body hurt from the memories in this room.

"No, I can apparate there. You can't." Malfoy doesn't narrow his eyes or even replace my smirk with his own, but his words are harsh. It hurt, but it was still the truth. As of now, I didn't trust them and they didn't trust me and we couldn't change that yet.

"Why did we come here. Why did you bring me _here_?" I insist, moving my wand around to emphasize my point. It lands on him again when I'm done.

"I don't want to be here either. It's the only fireplace that I know of that you can floo to Zabini Manor without a Zabini." Draco takes a hesitate step forward, hands still raised. "You know I wouldn't really bring you here for any other reason besides we need to. Come on Hermione, don't you trust me more than that?"

"No." I bite out through my teeth though it wasn't true. I did trust Draco more than I did when I first saw him. Especially after going to Harry's.

Draco winces slightly but recovers quickly. "Well you should, I really have changed. At least I would like to think I have. I changed enough to stay in your room last night to help keep the nightmares away without making a single comment."

"Nightmares that are about the room that you brought me too." I might be being harsh, but this was the room I got tortured in.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. Again, I don't want to be here either, I hate this room, actually I hate this whole house. I haven't been back here since Easter break when you. . . I'm sorry about that too." He runs a hand through his hair. His hair no longer held gel like it use to. "I wanted to help you, I tried to help you."

"That's a lie. I remember being on that floor," I point to where I had laid under the chandelier but don't look at it, "and wanting more than anything for you to help me because I didn't think Harry and Ron could. Your _dear_ aunt was on top of me accusing me of things I hadn't done yet and no one did anything about it. I had to help myself while under the CRUCIATOUS CURSE! You and your family did nothing!" I shout, my wand no longer pointing at Malfoy, but I was fully aware of the tears in my eyes. I wipe at them roughly, I didn't need to spare any tears because of my nightmare.

"Everyone int that room besides Bellatrix knew who you were, Aurora." Draco says, I wince at my name. "Lucius put me under the Imperio curse immediately after I took my first step forward. I was rooted to the floor throughout your... but I could still hear, see and register that I wasn't capable of moving. That's why I woke Blaise up last night. I knew you were having a nightmare about Bellatrix." He takes another step forward and wraps a hand around my wrist. "I felt terrible, I still feel terrible about what happened."

I stare into his grey eyes. They were intense and bright, they look sad. "Maybe you have changed." I mutter looking away from his eyes. Bad idea because my eyes land on his lips and they are pulled up in a smile. This wasn't a Blaise smile that appeared all the time, Malfoy's don't smile. At least that's what I thought. "Can we leave though? I don't want to be here." I whisper, casting my eyes to the left so the only thing in my line of vision is a blank wall.

"Of course." He let's go of my wrist and it felt like cold wind replaced his hand when it was gone. He begins walking on my right and places a hand on the small of my back to guide me towards the fireplace. We walk under the chandelier and I have to close my eyes and focus on my breathing to keep from freaking out again. Draco starts to rub my back and doesn't stop until we are in front of the fireplace. "Ladies first." He takes my hand without asking and helps me in, showing me where the floo powder is.

My eyes are still closed when I'm in the fireplace, I don't want to see the room I was tortured in. "Zabini Manor!" I shout, throwing the powder down where green flames should be if my eyes were open.

* * *

**Was Draco out of character? Any suggestions how to fix him when Harry and Ron come in the picture?**


	9. Magic

**I posted this last night at twelve because it was new years, but I had little wifi so I'm writing my AN now :D**

**To NerdGirl: I would love for you to be my review critic, but kinda hard if you're as a guest**

**Also this took longer for me to get started on than I would have wanted. It kind of was me starting where I wanted and going from there, so excuse any plot failures. **

**Again Critic! Do whatever you'd like, say whatever you'd like review or IM me! You don't have to ask!**

* * *

"Good Morning," I yawn and stretch, smiling at Blaise and Draco seated at the table.

"Morning," They say in unison.

I take my seat in front of Draco and next to Blaise and look at the empty table. "The food won't come out till Felix and Circe are here?" I ask Blaise.

"Yea, but they should be here soon. Circe wakes up earlier than all of us to check on her garden every morning. Her getting ready usually wakes father up." Blaise smiles like he was tired but willingly to explain. His smile changes to one of worry when he speaks again. "Any nightmares tonight?"

I return his smile with a brighter one, "Nope." I make the 'p' pop in my mouth to make it more convincing. It was Thursday, four, practically five, days since I have seen Phillip and three nights since my nightmares started reacquiring. Monday night had been the same as Sunday's, except Malfoy slept in a chair and Blaise in the middle of the bed so I could have the covers. It was Blaise who had heard my screams on Tuesday and Wednesday, but this time no one did. I had placed a undetectable silencing charm on my room when I went to bed and woke up twice through the night because of my dreams. But it was only me awake, everyone else slept, so it was ok.

"I'm glad. I for one slept amazingly. What about you, Draco?" Blaise turns towards the blonde and I look at him properly.

He was still in his sleeping wear with a robe over top of them like he had Sunday night. He had tousled hair that was long enough to get in his eyes. His eyes looked blood-shot and half asleep. "Oh yea, fantastic." He mutters testily.

"Great!" Blaise exclaims too loudly for the morning. Draco and I both wince.

"Are you sure you're alright, Draco?" I ask, leaning back in my seat and crossing my legs.

"Oh he's fine-" I cut Blaise off.

"You look terrible, Draco."

He chuckles, but it was humorless. "Thanks Hermione." He replies bitterly. He looks down at the table and scowls. "Just tired." His tone says more than anything to drop it.

"Alright, what are we doing today?" I look away from Draco to Blaise who was acting like a child again.

"Nothing!" He exclaims, loudly.

"Nothing? That seems boring. Do you mind if I-"

"No, we have to do nothing. Father has suggested we help you control your magic when your emotions are strong. Our nothing is fairly similar to the muggles meditation." Draco chuckles at this but is still looking at the table.

"Emphasis on fairly." He mutters, mostly to himself.

"Good morning," I turn in my seat and watch as Circe and Felix walk in together, a smile on Circe's face and a tired frown on Felix's.

"Morning," The three of us say as the adults take their seats and the food appears.

The room gets quiet for a few minutes as we all serve ourselves and take the first few bites. The food was delicious as always, but not as good as Hogwarts. However, I still missed cooking for Phillip and I every night.

"So, Blaise says we are doing _nothing_ today?" I set down my fork and eggs to look at Felix.

"Well yes, but it will be tiring." Felix puts down his fork also. "You magic is powerful but you've never really had to control it because up until recently most was under a strong glamour charm. Now you have full access and every time your magic thinks you need help, it starts up without your consent."  
"But my glamour charm is still on." I extend my arms in front of me to prove it.

"Yes, but you placed that glamour charm on yourself just to look different. You didn't add any enchantments like I did." Circe explains. "So it is only your appearance that is different now."

"When you say my magic starts up without me wanting to use it, do you mean it has a mind of its own?" I lean forward in my seat, pushing my half empty plate away.

"No," Blaise says, turning away from Felix to look at me. "Our magic is older than most people's. This is because we are purebloods, but that doesn't mean that muggle borns have less power than we do. With more practice, any one could have magic that acts without command. Also in life threatening situations, our magic takes over like an adrenaline rush. There was a lot of great things done in the war because everyone was on an adrenaline rush."

"So right now, it's like I'm on an adrenaline rush all the time?" I lift an eyebrow. I feel tired, not ready to run a marathon.

"No, but the slightest emotional level change can set your magic off. Like getting into an argument or finding out someone died. Those things would make your magic start-up."

"It sounds like a good defense," I comment, talking from my war survivor side. "Why stop it?"

"Those were extreme examples really. The argument could be about the smallest thing and your magic would react. It isn't suppose to be that easy to set it off," Felix tries to explain clearer. "We don't want to take your magic away from you, Hermione. We just want to make sure that you can control the new amount of magic you have."

I lift up my fork and take a small bite of my eggs. They were soggy now but I just needed something to do while I took in the information. Most of it made sense, except the training aspect. "How exactly am I going to learn to control my magic when I am neutral?"

"That's the tiring part." Felix says slowly, next to him Circe gives me a reassuring smile. "We have to make you go into an adrenaline rush."

I look around the table, looking for a better explanation. I don't receive one, only reassuring looks. "So you're going to make me mad so I can control my magic?"

"Something like that." Draco tells me, smirking.

"Right." I nod to myself. It was odd, but I understood it.

The rest of the breakfast was done in mainly silence. Blaise and Draco had a small conversation about recent quidditch scores, and Circe tried to make small talk with me. Our conversation ended before Blaise and Draco's.

It wasn't that I did not trust Felix and Circe, I actually trusted them more than Draco, but they were different from Blaise. Blaise was friendly and more of a friend than a brother to me right now. I sometimes thought of him as a brother, like when he and Draco stayed with me overnight, but most of the time I see him as a friendlier Draco. I never had a sibling before, even if Ron and Harry were similar to brothers. Blaise had no standard to reach, but they did. Circe and Felix were my parents, but I already had parents. It was hard to talk to them without comparing them to Monica and Wendell Granger.

The Wilkins now knew that Phillip and I were out of the country. I came up with yet another lie about how I left with Phillip when his mother became very ill. I called them Monday night to tell them about everything. Since then they were calling every morning to check in. I was expecting a call from them soon. None of the Zabini's questioned it, they assumed that it was a friend since I gave off the impression the Grangers were dead. My phone was always in my robe pocket incase.

"Let's go out to the gardens," Circe says when the dishes are cleared. "This day will be stressful enough without having to be cooped up inside."

Everyone did as she said and walked out of the dinning room in silence. Blaise took my hand for a second to give a reassuring squeeze and then walked up to talk with Felix. Draco walked next to me until the staircase where he went up to change. We hadn't spoken alone since we flooed away from his house, but we talked when Blaise was around.

Circe led us to the living room and opened the glass door. there was a small table for two on the patio and great view of Circe's huge garden. The garden had every type of flower that grew in London and several tall trees and fluffy bushes. there was a gravel pathway that weaved through it and a fountain in the middle. Felix sits a flask on the small table and Blaise moves away from it.

"What is that?" I ask, sounding critical to myself. Felix smiles anyways.

"Vitamix Potion with an extra dragon claw."

I think over what I know about the energy potion and its ingredients. It was a potion we brewed in second year, I was partnered with Neville. With the addition of a dragon claw, the usual energy potion would now act slightly different. Instead of giving me a normal adrenaline rush, this adrenaline rush would be similar to one you get in a duel. "You're going to make my magic start-up?" I ask. That didn't really describe what was going to happen when they gave me the potion, but there wasn't a word to describe it.

"Yes, and then have you calm it back down." Felix says.

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

"Ok." I walk away from the doorway as Draco appears. I walk to the table and grip the flask, flipping open the top and chugging it down quickly. I don't even taste the potion. When I'm done I put the flask under my nose and smell.

"You seem like a pro at that?" Blaise says it like a question, implying other questions.

"Experience with potion drinking, not flask drinking." I answer, feeling the effects of the potion begin to take place. "How long will this last?"

"It was supposed to last a few minutes for each sip. The plan was for you to try it out and then decide if you want to continue the rest today. Then you decided to drink the whole bottle in one gulp." Draco smirks. "I'm going to guess up to two or three hours." I don't reply because I was focusing on not getting angry with Draco.

The potion made my thoughts clear, but feelings hazy. I was either angry with him or annoyed with him. Either way, my magic was coursing through me and if I wanted to or thought about it, he would probably get thrown across the garden. I take deep breaths to calm down like I do when I'm angry, but it is harder now that my anger is artificial. Breathing deeply was going to get old really quickly.

"Are you good with potions because you practiced with Potter? Or because you wanted Professor Snape to tell you good job?" Draco smirks. I have to close my eyes to stay neutral.

"No, I've just had to deal with polyjuice potion a lot through my life." This makes me smile. "By the way, you shouldn't take things that aren't yours, Malfoy." I open my eyes and send him a large smile. He is momentarily confused, but continues his, supposed, mission to annoy me.

"Oh, did Hermione have to change into a different appearance to spend time with me?" He smirks again, and I close my eyes, shoving my fists in my robe pocket as they spark.

"You wish," I mutter.

"Wish granted I guess."

"Shut up, Malfoy, I'm trying to concentrate." I snap, opening my eyes in time to see his lips snap shut without his consent. I smirk, "I told you," I comment, lifting my wand hand and chuckling when his eyes go wide and he backs up. "Oh, calm down Draco." I flick my wand and his mouth opens again.

"Thanks Aurora." He still has a smirk plastered on his face. I wonder if he ever looks different besides smirking and looking careless.

"It's Hermione." I bite out, seeing a spark appear on my arm. I suck in a deep breath and release it slowly as Draco continues to speak.

"Oh, but Aurora is so much prettier."

"Shut up. Malfoy." I grit out of my teeth, an other spark appearing. I have to close my eyes again and shove my hands in my pockets.

"Draco, it's Draco." He says.

"No, right now it's Malfoy. I'm unsure as to where Draco went." A small smile forms on my lips at my joke. "You can leave and go look for him if you'd like." I open one eye to see if he left, but he was still standing in front of me smirking. In my peripheral vision I saw Circe and Blaise watching the exchange between the two of us with amusement.

"Why is it you and your clan call me by my last name?" I close my eyes and listen to my breathing.

"You started it," I reply, "and Harry and Ronald are not my clan."

"They are, and I did not!"

"Then it was because you tend to introduce yourself with your last name first. Like Granger, Hermione Granger. It's confusing." On the other side of the porch someone sucks in a breath, but Malfoy ignores them and continues to pester me.

"You didn't deny they are your clan that time."

"I thought that was implied." I reply. "No can you leave me alone? I'm trying to concentrate."

"Oh, but then this would be too easy for you."

My eyes snap open and glare at him and then dart to Felix. "I thought all I have to do is calm down my magic. Not calm down my magic while Malfoy aggravates me and eggs me on."

"Egg you on? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Malfoy exclaims.

"Don't say bloody hell, you sound like a Weasley and it doesn't suit you." I tell Malfoy, not even bothering to look at him. "Well?" I ask Felix, taking my hands out of my pocket and onto my hips.

"It wouldn't be real training if you didn't have something your magic wanted to attack. You're doing really good." He tries to give ma a reassuring smile but it looks more guilty than reassuring.

I look back to Malfoy with narrowed eyes, he has the audacity to smile at me. A spark comes from my finger tips, making the smile turn into a smirk. "So is 'egg on' a muggle term?"

"Yes." I reply. "It means you're trying to start a fight. It's something I usually associate with you, considering. . ."

"Considering what?" This time his eyes narrow, making me smirk.

"Well you alway wanted to get in a fight with Harry so you'd get your attention. From the students or your father, I'm unsure." It's suppose to be a joke, but Slytherins are all sensitive about something. Phillip is the war and apparently Draco is his father.

"Don't talk about my father, Granger." He hisses.

"What, I'm not allowed to annoy you, but you can?"

"I'd rather not have to, but those three said I would be the best at it." He snaps, eyes narrowing into slits.

"Ironic." I comment, feeling slightly guilty that I got under his skin this much. Slightly.

"How so?"

"You want to make amends, yet you are the one they choose to aggravate me."

"None of them would know how to do it, much less be able to do it properly." He explains.

"So you're impulse bipolar?"

"Another muggle term?"

"It means that you have two personalities," Draco visibly stiffens, "And you can choose which one you are on impulse. Like one minutes you are nice Draco and the next prejudice Malfoy."

"I am not prejudice in any way now."

"Than the next moment you are Malfoy the jerk."

"I guess, but I tend to stay on the Draco side. I was asked to be Malfoy." Draco explains.

"How much longer?"

"An hour probably."

"I think your failing at annoying me long enough." I tell Draco.

"No, you're in more control than we originally thought you would be." Blaise says, stepping in between Draco and I. "With the amount of potion you took and the added dragon claw, your magic should have done a lot more to Malfoy besides making him shut up."

"So you'll give me the antidote?" I ask hopefully, rolling forward on the balls of my feet.

"I have the antidote for Vitamix Potion, but not for the extra dragon claw. I'm not sure the effects of only having the dragon claw in your system." Draco explains, stepping forward and taking his place next to Blaise. He seemed to be the leader of his group in school, but there didn't seem to be a leader between him and Blaise.

"But I don't have to do anything specific for the next hour? I mean I can go do normal things?" I look to Felix for the answer, but Circe answers.

"Of course, do as you please." She takes Felix's hand and walks inside. I watch them through the windows and see them walk towards the hallway that leads to the front door and disappear around the corner.

"Anything specific you want to do, Hermione?" Blaise asks, walking to the door and opening for me.

"I actually have a few letters I need to reply to, but if I finish before lunch you and Draco can show me around the Gardens." I say the last part just to satisfy Blaise.

"I'll tell mother, she will want to join." Blaise grins gratefully.

"If we go," Draco adds, placing a hand on Blaise's shoulder. Blaise shrugs it off and does not acknowledge Draco's comment.

I go up to my room, Blaise and Draco going into their own. They don't give an explanation of what they will do, but Blaise says something about ordering a quidditch thingy. Once in my room I make my messy bed and walk into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Stepping back into my room after I finish cleaning up, I sit at my large desk and grab the three letters that were on my desk this morning. Every morning I woke up to mail on my desk, whether Fauna brought them when they came in, or owls can now open windows, I don't know.

The first one was from Phillip, telling me about his day and giving an update on his mother's condition. He said he had gone out with a few friends but came back early because they took him to a strip club after dinner. That made me laugh, Phillip told me about his string of heart breaks he made but that all the girls were classy. Stripers on the other hand repulsed him and I.

The second one must have been sent yesterday because it was from the Minister telling me I could come to his office today for lunch, I would have to tell Blaise when I finish with the replies. Kingsley gave me a code word to tell the front desk so I could avoid as many reporters as possible. It would be nice to leave the Manor again, staying here for long made me feel like I was in jail. Especially since I could only navigate through three hallways.

The third one made the lamp on my desk explode and a few books fall from the top shelf of my wall bookshelf.

_Hermione,_

_I think we need to talk. Things happened between us and I don't know why anymore. Let's get together again and talk, just talk._

_I miss you and have since you left. I wish you would have kept in touch but that's ok. I guess. _

_With Love,_

_Ron Weasley_

"Are you kidding me?!" I shout throwing the paper down, my magic making the paper burst into flames and a crack appear on the desk. I stomp over to my bed and kick it as hard as I can, sparks shooting out of my hands and feet. My bed caught fire.

I stare at the flames for a full second and only register what happened when the door slams open and Draco runs in my room.

"Aguamente!" I pull out my wand and the flames go out with the help of Draco's wand too. I'm still sparking a little, but I storm into the bathroom and turn on the faucet.

"Hermione?" Draco stands in the doorway but I just glare at him and splash water on my face to calm down. I stop sparking and begin to breath deeply to calm down.

"Two hours, great idea not warning me about that." I bite out, stomping back into the room past him. I walk up to my desk and brandish my wand of it to fix the crack and reassemble Ronald's letter.

"Something happened between you walking in her fifteen minutes ago and now," Draco says. His voice sounds different when he is trying to be gentle.

"No shit." I reply, gripping the letter and tearing it into pieces. The fire that burned it wasn't satisfying enough.

"Who is that letter from?"

"A stupid, ignorant, vile Weasel." I mutter, making the letter reform so I can tear it up again. Before I can tear it though, Draco grabs it out of my hands. "Watch it, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood," Draco doesn't reply to my warning, instead reads the letter. "That's personal.

"And doesn't give you a reason to turn your bed to ashes." Draco says, waving his wand towards the bed. I catch sight of the black bed before it is fixed. "Weasley is an idiot sure, but I don't see why you are so angry about this if you cut off your connection with him."

"If I cut off- URGH!" I push Draco in the chest. "You don't know anything. Ronald hurt me! He doesn't deserve to know what I've been doing this past year! I tried to send him letters, but he didn't reply so fuck him!" I push Draco again, but he catches my hands. I glare at him. "If he wants to talk to me he is going to have to do a lot more than send me a petty letter!" I rip my hands away from Draco's grasp and storm out the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his voice still strangely calm. "Are you going to speak with him?"

"Hell no. I'm going to the ministry."

"You should wait another thirty minutes. You're sparking."

"Fine." I spin around and march into my room. When Draco goes to follow me inside, I turn to him and glare at him. "You are not needed."

"What are you going to do?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Reply to Kingsley, tell him I'll be a little late since a stupid Wizard didn't warn me about his stupid potion." I slam the door, but Draco puts up his hand and catches it, making a loud smack sound. "What is it?"

"I think I should stay in here, to watch you."

"Watch me!" I exclaim angrily.

"Yes Hermione. You're acting like a hormonal teenager on this potion, I think it's a good idea." With that he side steps me and sits on my bed. I'm about to reject, but decide to let it be. He lies down with his feet hanging off the side. He had apparently grabbed a book off the floor or shelf because he now had a book in his hands.

I sit at my desk and write back to Kingsley and Phillip. I make up things to say to Phillip about the store and tell him what Monica and Wendell told me yesterday. My letter is shorter than I want, but its still filled with lies I don't want to be telling.

"You can go now." Draco says from my bed. I had my feet perched on my bed and a book in my hands.

"Will you tell Blaise?"

"Sure, are you wanting to apparate there?"

"No, I like flooing to the Ministry, it's the only entrance I like." I think about all the ways I've gone to the Ministry. I'd really never flooed to the Ministry, but it had to be better than flushing myself.

"Ok, what time do you want me to come and get you?" He still had not looked up from his phone.

"Wait, what?" This makes him look at me.

"You still can't apparate here or floo here. I or Blaise will have to come get you. I just assumed you didn't mind if I would. I want to get out of here for a bit." Draco explains, setting down the book. "If you'd rather have your brother that's fine."

"No, you can I was just caught off guard. Umm, I guess around dinner you can. We can meet at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Ok, have fun." He begins reading again. I stand up and glance at Draco on my bed. He was weird, I concluded.

I walked down the stairs and headed towards Felix's office. Kingsley was expecting me in ten minutes. If I was lucky, I would get to the front desk without a crowd noticing me, then I would get away with Hermione Granger staying in hiding. I step into the flames and throw down the powder. "Ministry of Magic!"

One. Two. Three. In. Out. In. Out.

I breathe slowly and count my steps as I walk with my head down and my hair covering my face. From the Ministry fireplaces and the front desk Kingsley directed me to go to it was thirty-seven steps and one close call when a witch knocked into me and tried to say sorry to my face. When I reach the desk I look at the wizard running it and see his eyes grow in size. I shake my head and quickly say "Thestral" The wizard nods and stands from his seat, not saying a word but glancing at me. I pull up my hood and follow the wizard down a small hall to the side where I see a small elevator that looks muggle instead of the wizard one.

"There is only one button in there, when the door opens on the floor, turn right and go down the darker hallway and enter the door labeled SM." The wizard pushes the up button and steps back to look at me before turning to leave. He walks two steps before turning around. "It's good to see you Mrs. Granger." I smile gratefully and then turn back to the elevator as it opens.

No one joins me in the ride, but I keep my hood up and watch the light as it shows what floors we are passing. I knew people would see me, and rumors would be spread, but not having to deal with people like Rita Skeeter today was great. When the door opened, I did as I was told and knocked on the SM door. I had decided it was a secret meeting room.

"Ah Hermione, was everything easy in getting up here?" Kingsley sat at the end of a large table, but all the other seats were vacant. On the table, there were several plates set up with food to eat for us.

"Easy as it could be." I reply, sitting in the seat next to him. "So tell me about Emmeline." I smirk at the Minister.

"You insist that there is something there, Hermione, but I disagree." Kingsley shakes his head at the mention of his old college that helped move Harry to Number 12 Grimmauld Place in our fifth year. Old female college.

"Did you date her in Hogwarts?"

"For our last year yes, but it was only a year, now-"

"Only a year, Kingsley you should talk to her." I smile at Kingsley, not even hesitating to talk to the Minister of Magic so informally.

"Hermione, let's talk about you. I want to hear about Briar Rose, and Hermione Granger's relations with the Zabini family." Kingsley sits back in the chair and looks at me, showing the topic of Emmeline Vance was done.

So I began my story again, occasionally taking a bite out o the appetizers. I begin telling Kingsley about how I failed to bring back Monica and Wendell's memory, and my bookstore. I told him about Phillip too, but I only said his first name willing to reveal as much as Harry knows. I summoned up my year and began retelling the story I told Harry and Ron a few days ago. Kingsley was a good listener and stopped me a few times to ask a question to clarify something or ask my feelings on the events I was telling him. When i was finished he stayed quiet.

"Strange isn't it?" I say, leaning my head, leaning against the table.

"Very, ironic also." Kingsley says. "You were the muggle-born face of the war. Now you are a descendant of one of the oldest line of purebloods."

I chuckle, "yes, ironic."

"They are good to you though? Honestly changed Death Eaters?" Kingsley says, speaking from his minister side.

"Yes, Felix is a great man who only joined to protect his family like Narcissa Malfoy had. I'm lucky to have a family like them." I say.

"You consider them family?" Kingsley asks, raising his eyebrows. I pause. I knew my answer, at least I thought I did. No, of course not. The Grangers were always going to be my parents. I couldn't replace them, I didn't want to replace them. Circe and Felix were wonderful people, very friendly, but they weren't my parents. Blaise was a great friends and occasionally a good brother, when I thought of him I couldn't help but smile because of his constant smile. I can see myself seeing him as a brother like I do Harry, maybe even closer because of our blood relation. The whole situation was too confusing to answer his yes or no question. "Well, I guess we can leave on that note?" Kingsley asks when I don't answer for a few minutes, lost in thought.

"I believe that would be smart." I reply, smiling at Kingsley and standing up as he does. "It was great to see you again Kingsley."

"Yes we need to do this more, owl me whenever you would like." Kingsley sticks out his hand and I shake it even though I think it is too formal for us.

"Have a great day Kingsley, and take some time to go to the Auror Department later and talk to Emmeline." I smile at Kingsley and leave before he can reply. I take the elevator back down and put the hood over my face as I step out. Hurrying to the fireplace I nod in the direction of the wizard behind the front desk and floo away from the Ministry, successfully avoiding being spotted as far as I knew.

After a second filled with green flames, I arrive in the Leaky Cauldron. It's Thursday around lunch time so there is luckily not a lot of people there. In the back corner there were three wizards that glared at me when I arrived, but my hood covered my face in shadows. Across the room I saw Tom giving drinks to a few wizards at the bar, but besides all of them no one was here.

I took an empty seat in a back corner opposite of the glaring wizards and faced away from any watching eyes. Before sitting down I glanced at the large clock above the bar, it read three o'clock. Draco wouldn't be here for another two hours at the least. I stand up from my seat and exit the Leaky Cauldron.

I don't head to the back alley that leads to Diagon Alley, instead I walk to the front of the store and walk out into muggle London. Standing in the shadows of the dinner, I change my robes into jeans and a hoodie, keeping the hood up to hide my face the best I can. Stepping out into the sunlight I can't hold back the smile that appears on my face. The only thing that could make muggle london better for me was if Phillip was here with me. I considered changing into Briar and going to St. Mungos to visit him, but when I arrived I would not be able to stay for only two hours. Instead I'm resulting to walking around London and going into a few shops if I need something. The wind was strong today and it blew my hood down a few times, but I wasn't worried about it much muggle london rarely had wizards in it unless it was close to the beginning of school. No one really went anywhere in the middle of September.

The two hours passed quicker than I wanted. When I walked back to the leaky cauldron, now with my robe hood covering my face, at five fifteen Draco was sitting at the table next to the one I had chosen two hours ago. He also had his hood up but his blonde hair was visible under it.

I walk over to his table and sit down. "You should change your appearance if you don't want to be recognized, your hair is a clear give away."

"Yours would be too if you hadn't pulled it up in a bun." He replies looking up at me enough that I can see his face but no one else can. "Do you want to order something to eat before we go? I don't know if they are waiting for us."

I nod, "something small." Draco stands up from the table and goes to the bar, taking his hood down slightly. The only ones left in the bar were the glaring wizards and their eyes went straight to Draco like he was prey. I tap my wand on the table, not changing it or anything around me, but counting the seconds passing and watching Draco from the shadows of my hood. I hide my wand in my sleeve when Draco turns back around to walk to the table. I angle my head towards the glaring wizards, watching them and knowing all they can see of me is a black hole where my head should be.

"Paranoid aren't you?" He sets two large glasses down on the table and sits down. "No one is going to approach us or come near us now that they saw me."

"I'd think that would bring them in closer to try to figure out who you're with. It looks suspicious sitting with someone with a hood hiding their identity." I tell him looking into the light slightly so he can see me give him a look.

"Then take your hood down, there aren't any reporters in here." He takes a drink of the liquid in the glass, I'd decided it was some kind of alcohol.

"Yes, but you never know how many bugs are in here." I reply, sipping the drink and then taking a large gulp. "You ordered butterbeer." I exclaim happily.

"I figured if you'd been out of the country you hadn't had much. Or maybe you were in the country but as a muggle so you couldn't order any. Maybe you could tell me which is right." He takes a sip and smirks.

"Out of the country," I take another sip of mine. "What did you order for us to eat?"

"Sandwiches," He replies. "So did you go to the States? I'm convinced you left and went to the muggles fourth schooling."

"You mean college?"

"So you did? Maybe Stanford of NYU?"

"No I didn't go to college, but how did you know about those?"

"I know things, I considered going to college after the war, but someone convinced me other wise." A small smile appears on his face and I get the impression this someone is female.

"Who is this someone?" I smirk, and Draco sits up straighter.

"You don't share your past year, I don't share mine." Her replies flatly.

"Touché." I hold up my glass to him and drink some more of it. We lapse into silence as we both think about our last year. Tom brings us a platter of sandwiches, bowing to Draco as I hide my face. We eat in silence but it is not awkward or because we don't want to speak to one another, we just want to eat. When we finish Draco stands up and drops a few coins on the table.

"Let's go, Blaise will want to spend time with you before you go to sleep early like you always do." I stand up also and grip his hand as he apparates away.

This time I'm prepared to see the room I was tortured in, but it still takes my breath away, not in a good way either. Draco grips my arm and wraps a hand around my waist to help lead me to the fireplace as my eyes shut. "Just a second," he whispers soothingly. I take a deep breath and let it out. As he helps me into the fireplace, I open one eye and it immediately lands on a spot in the room that was tainted red. I gasp and cover my mouth, opening both eyes.

I gape at the spot I was tortured. "It's still there," it comes out as a whisper even though I want to sound stronger.

"Bellatrix put dark magic on it after Voldemort finished torturing us. I had known who everyone was, but I had to protect you so I didn't say. Afterwards I got angry at Bellatrix about her torturing you, saying she went too far," He doesn't meet my eyes but is still holding my hand from helping me up. "It was the most I had been tortured before, but that mark staying there is much worse."

"You. . . You wanted to protect me?" I lower my hands and look down at Draco.

"You're Blaise's sister," he explains. Something in me deflates slightly but I ignore the hurt.

"So it's never coming off?" I manage to say this a little louder.

"Mother tried to put a rug over it, but decided 'rugs just won't do in this room.' She is a bit of a perfectionist." I know he says it only to ease the tension but it doesn't help.

"Can we go?" I whisper, letting go of his hand. He nods and hands me a handful of floo dust. "Zabini Manor!"

* * *

Hermione and Draco came back to the Manor around six and both had apparently already eaten. When they arrived they both looked slightly shaken but I didn't ask. I should be happy they are getting along, not only because she was my sister and he my best friend, but because of whats going to be revealed next month. I wasn't happy though, I didn't want any of this to be happening for the reason it was. I loved my sister even if she did not love me, and Draco was a great friend, but the situation was not one I wanted to be in.

"Blaise?" I hear a voice call me back to present and look up at my sister. Hermione was pretty, but I knew Aurora was beautiful and it would be amazing to look at my real sister. I respected what Hermione wanted though, so if she never changed I would be okay with that. "It's your move."

It takes me a second to know what she is talking about, until I look in front of me and remember what I was doing. Draco and I were currently sitting in the living room playing wizard chess. Hermione had decided to come with us but brought a book and laid on the side of the couch I was leaning on. Draco had taken a long time to make his next move and I got lost in thought.

"Right." I say my move and continue playing the game as we all lapse into silence again. "Hey Hermione, what are you reading?"

"Jane Eyre, I just reached the part with Edward's bed catching fire." She says, expecting that I know what she is talking about.

"Right, that part is important..." I smirk at Draco.

"Oh yeah, really sets the mood for the next few chapters." Draco adds sarcastically.

"I know, I've read it before." Hermione says robot like. I turn around slightly and see she hasn't even looked up. Draco and I start laughing. "What?" She finally puts down the book and looks at us. "Shut up," she hits me in the back of the head and sits up.

"You set yourself up for that one." Draco says when he finishes laughing.

"Tomorrow's Friday right?" She asks randomly. I nod. "I think on Sunday I'm going to go out for the day."

"So you can only stay here for two days at a time?" I can't hold myself back from saying it and I receive a look from Draco.

Hermione pats my head, choosing not to take my comment seriously. "Sundays are special for me but next week I promise not to leave unless it's an emergency."

"Are you religious?" Draco asks, letting me take a moment to compose myself. Hermione was allowed to do as she pleased, but I wanted to spend time with her more than I was.

"You could say that." I turn and before I see her I know she is smiling. "I'll just be gone for the day. Nothing is planned yet but I'm going to hang out with some friends."

"Potter?" Draco asks.

"No, I do have other friends." She replies, fixing her book next to her.

"From your mystery place?"

She chuckles, "Sure."

Draco clicks his tongue, annoyingly. "Never a straight answer, Granger."

"You tell me I tell you." She smirks, Hermione actually smirked.

"I think you're hanging out with Draco too much, you're starting to get his smirk." I say, partly joking.

"Nah, she was smirking almost as perfectly as me before she even became friends with me." Draco says, using friend the first time to describe Hermione. She doesn't seem to notice.

"Well, I think I'm going to go up to my room and go to bed." Hermione stands up and holds her book close to her.

"OK, good night." I stand up and give her a hug. She no longer stiffened when I gave her unexpected hugs but she still took a second to return the hug.

"Good night."

"Night, Hermione." Draco says from the floor, waving as his goodbye.

"Night, Draco." She nods to him when I release her and walks up the stairs. I don't sit back down till I hear the door shut.

"You need to relax Blaise, she's here we don't have to worry anymore." Draco turns back to the game and makes his move.

"She could still leave us." I play my move.

"What would lead her to leave?" He asks, looking at the board and not at me. I'm glad because I can't lie straight to his face well.

"Nothing I guess." We don't speak for another hour or so as we finish our game. Just as the game is about to end Draco's house elf appears.

"Mr. Malfoy two letters came to the Manor for you." She hands him a letter.

"Thank you, Cookie." He says taking the parchment and opening it, smiling as he does. I play my move as he reads and waits for him. "I think I'm gonna take the day on Sunday along with Hermione."

I throw up my hands. "I need a life! The only people I hang out with leave me after two days." Draco opens his mouth, "Don't say chill!"

"Alright, well how about Sunday you go and track down Astoria or Daphne. They'll go on a date with you." Draco jokes.

"Whatever, let's finish this game so I can go to bed."

* * *

**I miss Phillip**

**Happy New Year love everyone of you for reading this far! The plot line is going to pick up quickly in the next chapter. I'll try to go back to a bit of sleeping beauty too.**


	10. Sunday Date's

**Seeee this is what happens when I get so many reviews on one chapter and so quickly! I update faster!**

**SO REVIEW MORE**

* * *

The rest of the week was spent doing the literal nothing. None of us left the Manor on Blaise's request and we had every meal in the dinning room except for Saturday's lunch where Circe and I told the men we should have a picnic. I had tried to spend a little more time with Circe and Felix after my talk with Kingsley, but it was hard. They aren't awkward people, and Felix is funny, but I had to hold myself back from talking about my past a lot more with them.

Blaise was no help when I explained to Felix that I was going to leave for the full day on Sunday, and no one helped when Circe came asking questions. She was worried I was leaving so often because I didn't like it in the Manor. I tried to explain to her, like I had Blaise, that leaving the house now and then was normal and didn't mean I didn't like their family. The three of them were all worried, but none of them gave the impression they were going to force me to stay, that was relieving.

Last night's dinner was similar to our first meal where everyone was asking me questions about my past to try to figure out who I was going to be with and where. I didn't give anything away, but this time I was nicer about my answers. Draco mentioned after the dinner that I was practically bouncing in my seat. I replied I was only excited for Sunday.

Which had finally arrived.

My alarm was going off but I was already wide awake, having been waiting for it to say it was an acceptable time to be awake. I get out of bed quickly and turn off the alarm, going into my walk in closet to grab clothes and my beaded bag. I stuffed two sets of clothes in the bag. After I had my small bag packed, I began to get ready. I wasn't suppose to dress up, but I didn't dress casually. It was the first time I had seen Phillip in a week after seeing him practically everyday for a year, I was going to look presentable.

I closed the bathroom door and locked it. After I placed a secure spell to keep Blaise and Draco out, I placed my Briar glamour charm on. Changing appearances affected my look only slightly, but it was enough that I wanted to get ready as Briar before I leave the Manor as Hermione. I dressed into my nicest muggle clothing that was not a dress and put Phillip's necklace he gave me around my neck. I proceeded to fix my blonde hair by curling it a little more than it's natural curl. I put a silver headband in as a final touch before changing back into Hermione.

Just as I am putting on my shoes and a robe around my shoulders to hide my muggle clothes, Draco walks in without knocking. "Blaise I'm- Shit." He stares at me on my bed. He was wearing a loose robe like I was, but his was not wrapped around him tightly and I could see his bare chest clearly. I was use to the sight by now, but it still shocked me he was in my room. He leaves, nodding and saying sorry. I follow him out the room and into my brother's.

"He's asleep," Draco stands in the door way and looks at me over his shoulder, running a hand through his hair. The gesture makes me smile as I get excited about seeing Phillip again.

"I'll take care of that," I smirk and move past Draco, picking up a spare pillow from the floor as I walk towards Blaise. His room was similar to mine but actually looked like someone had lived in it. I hadn't spent much time in his room, or had much experience of how he slept but I knew that most boys were sprawled on top of the bed by morning, and he was. "Oh sweet revenge," I say allowed. Draco chuckles as I lift the pillow above my head and whack Blaise in the head as hard as I can.

"AHH!" Draco and I both drop to the floor as Blaise stands up and waves around his wand in defense, not shooting any spells or looking dangerous. I start laughing and Draco joins. "Don't do that!"

"Pay back's a bitch," I stand up and help Blaise off of his bed. He was wearing boxers and a huge shirt. "I'm leaving, I'll be back late tonight so don't wait up. Except you, Draco. You'll have to wait for me somewhere."

"Actually," Blaise starts rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Behind me Draco steps into the room to hear better. "We're having guests over for dinner, they won't say no either. Mother and Father need you to be back by five." Blaise smiles innocently at me.

"Who is it?" Draco asks, sounding as irritated as I was, I wonder if he was planning to get out of here today too.

"I don't know." Blaise's eyes dart away from Draco fast enough that I know he's lying, but I don't have time for this.

"Alright, if it is that important I'll tell my friend when I see him," I turn around and walk past Draco. "I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at four fifty, Draco."

"_Him_?" He asks a small frown on his face as I pass.

"You tell I tell," I sing waving to the two boys.

"I'll tell!" Blaise calls jokingly as I walk down the stairs.

When I know they are no longer watching, I run down the stairs towards Felix's study. I'm out of the Manor ten minutes after waking up and headed towards Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ginny are both asleep when I arrive in the fireplace since it was seven in the morning, but I hadn't informed them I was stopping by. I change into Briar here and then Disapparate away, my heart beating from the quickness of the morning.

In front of me is the Leaky Cauldron and I walk in with my hood down and a smile on my face. I take a seat at the bar so Phillip would see me when he arrives and remove my robe, stuffing it in my bag. I order two butterbeers and take a sip of mine while Tom talks to me about the newest gossip.

"Rita Skeeter posted an article yesterday about an event that happened in here on Wednesday." Tom tells me as he cleans a class like a cliché bar tender. "It was on Draco Malfoy." I choke on my drink and take a second to calm my coughs. "There, there, Mrs. no need to worry about young Mr. Malfoy, he is nothing like his Father, I spoke to him and he spent his time alone with one other." I knew it wasn't safe to take down my hood, that would have been a disaster.

"Who was the other? Another Ex Death Eater?" I ask gently, trying not to sound too interested or judgmental about Death Eaters. I glanced around the room for Phillip.

"Unsure, she was cloaked. I'd assume this was who he had spent a year away with." Tom tells me, refilling my half empty butterbeer.

"Draco Malfoy was away for a year?" I ask, worried how much I didn't know about Draco. I was practically living with him for the moment.

Arms encircled my waist and someone placed a kiss right under my ear where it tickled. I held back a giggle because I hate giggles and turn in my bar stool to see Phillip smiling down at me with his gorgeous silver eyes. I stand up quickly and throw my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately for a second before pulling away and smiling at him. "I love you," he whispers, kissing my nose and smiling

"I missed you too." I reply, making him chuckle. "I got us butterbeers, we can have a drink here before going into London." I take his hand and he sits down at the seat next to the one I had sat in.

"Butterbeers this early in the morning? Being away from me can't be that bad." Phillip jokes, taking a sip of his and grinning. "Never mind, their worth it anytime of the day."

"I was just talking to Tom about Draco Malfoy," I tell Phillip looking away and nodding to Tom who was taking care of another customer.

"Malfoy?" Phillip asks, I turn back to him and he looks worried.

"He was apparently gone all year like us, I wonder where he was," I say, thinking aloud and making a mental note to try to pry the information out of him him like he had me.

"Uh oh, you're not falling for another handsome Slytherin are you?" Phillip jokes nudging my knee with his. "I knew I had to keep you close."

"I think you're the only Slytherin that can put up with a Hufflepuff like me." I lean over and kiss him. "You look nice by the way."

Phillip was wearing a grey collared shirt that was tucked in. He was wearing jeans that were not too loose and not too tight. His hair was also messy like he had just woken up and ran his hands through it to get ready, which I'm sure he did because he did that every morning.

"You're secretly a Slytherin," Phillip replies before looking me up and down, making me blush. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I take another sip of my butterbeer and take out my purse to search for some galleons.

"I'll get it," Phillip says, not even having to ask what I was looking for. He places a few gold coins on the table and takes one last sip. "Where too?"

I had owled Phillip Wednesday night that I wanted to spend our Sunday in London, it made it easier on both of us, although Phillip didn't know it made it easier for me. We were going to have breakfast and walk around muggle London and Diagon Alley before having lunch where ever I picked. It was our day.

"Breakfast, drinking with an empty stomach is terrible idea even if it is as little as butterbeer," I walk towards the door with Phillip in tow.

Phillip stops me when we reach the end of the alley and taps the correct bricks. "Ladies first," he says, pulling me forward and helping me through the door with an arm around my waist. He leads us towards Rosa Lee Teabag and holds the door open when we get there. "Australia is so much warmer." He comments as a gust of wind blows my hair into my face and his when I pass by him.

"Agreed," We sit at a table near the window and wait for a waitress.

"Oh new faces how wonderful! My name is Alyssa." A ditzy blonde exclaims coming up and clapping in my ear. I scowl and glare at her, remembering just how early it is now. "What would you like cutie?" She asks looking at Phillip and leaning forward slightly. Her shirt was too tight and low cut, I noticed.

"Tea with Bacon and eggs is fine," he replies politely, I turn to look at him and see he didn't even look at the waitress. "What about you, Rose?"

"Same," I tell the waitress, smirking at her. She pouts as she walks away. "I love you," I tell Phillip with a smile.

"You always say that when a girl flirts with me." He replies with laughter in his voice. "But I love you too."

"Who flirts with a guy that is obviously on a date?" I exclaim making Phillip laugh some more. "Shut up," I mutter.

"So how's your baby?" Phillip asks, talking about my bookstore.

"Lonely," I reply forcing a smile, knowing I can't avoid lying. "The new witch is much more annoying than Flora and actually came in the store with a robe on when she interviewed for a job."

"Did you say on the flier it was a half store?" Phillip asks, sitting back and keeping eye contact with me as Alyssa the waitress sets down tea in front of us. He smirks when she leaves.

"Of course, and it is in a muggle area. Oh, it was so annoying." I take a sip of my tea. "Buttebeer is better."

"Yes, but we can't only drink butterbeer all day."

"Why?"

"Because we don't need you getting drunk again," Phillip jokes kicking me softly to tease me.

"Mhmm," I reply taking another sip, Phillip follows my lead. "What about you? How's your mom?' I ask gently, not knowing how to approach the subject of his family.

"It was nice to be back in England, but St. Mungos feels like jail sometime, I only left twice." Phillip replies. "Some of my old friends found out I was back and took me out Tuesday and Wednesday."

"Strip clubs each time?" I ask, laughing at Phillips repulsion.

"Dinner both times, and I told you I left early."

"Right," I reply sarcastically. "What about your mom?"

"Mother is doing better, she complains about being in the hospital five times a day." Phillip says, "I think she is going to ask to be moved home and have someone take care of her there."

"What's wrong with her?" I ask gently, rubbing my thumb on the back of his hand.

"She is just getting old, when my father died it hurt her more than it did me." Phillip says, looking unsure of himself. "The doctors tested different things on her, but none of them I really understood."

"She'll be okay," I whisper leaning forward and taking his other hand.

"I know," he whispers, smiling at me gratefully. "But we have a slight problem."

"What is it?" I ask, letting go of one hand to take a sip of tea.

"Mother asked me to come home for dinner, she wants to visit old friends for a few hours because the doctors said she could go out for that time," Phillip says, looking guilty. "I'm sorry, I know I promised an amazing date tonight but she really wants to catch up with this family and -"

"Phillip, it's fine." I smile at him to reassure him. "Harry invited me to a dinner tonight, I declined but I'll tell him I can. It's fine." I come up with a lie as I speak. It had several holes in it, but Phillip didn't question it.

"Are you sure? I can try to get out of it but -"

"Phillip," I repeat, "It's fine."

He leans over the table and kisses me. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yup," I grin, making the 'p' pop.

Alyssa the waitress brings our food and asks Phillip if he needs anything else, to which he asks me. "A refill please."

"Right away," She replies, catching on.

Phillip and I eat in silence for a second before he starts a conversation about life in Hogwarts. It was a safer topic, but still made me have to lie a lot. By now it was easy to act like Briar and not Hermione, her life was mine now even if it was fiction. I didn't believe in the lies I said or forgot who I was but the lies were easy to tell, like they were true.

Phillip pays for breakfast and we walk around Diagon Alley talking about random things and just enjoying each others presence. We didn't talk about this week any more because we had owld each other everyday so I knew what he had done and he knew my lies.

It was hard not telling Phillip about the Zabini's and Draco. It was different from lying to him about my past because never lied to him about what I was doing after I met him. I wanted to tell him and then have him tell me what I should do, because I trusted him more than anyone else, besides Harry. I wanted him to have been able to hold me when I found out about everything on Sunday and have been able to tell be everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't tell him this, this would lead to more questions, and then questions about Hermione Granger. It could lead to a break up, and I wasn't sure if I could survive without Phillip.

We ate lunch in muggle london. I pick the place but Phillip gave me suggestions. We ended up staying at a relatively nice restaurant that made me glad I dressed up for Phillip. This time we sat in the back to not draw attention to ourselves and had a male waiter. Phillip hated it.

"Wow, we seem to have a goddess in our restaurant today, what can I do for you beautiful?" A red headed man asks me, sending me an ugly smile. I look to Phillip and make a face, making him relax and chuckle.

"She'll have a salad with ranch dressing, and I'll have the steak." Phillip orders for us, "And your best white wine." He hands the waiter the menu. Luckily this one knew when to back down, probably because Phillip looked like a bigger threat than I did in Briar's body.

"Who said I wanted a salad?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"If we were at a normal restaurant that wasn't this nice, I would have ordered you a hamburger or something that is not lady like, but every time we come to nice restaurants you have a salad. And you won't have any dressing besides ranch." Phillip smirks and takes my hand under the seat. We were sitting next to each other instead of in front of each other. I liked it better this way, being as close to him as I can be. "Face it, I know you better than you know me."

Oh the irony. "I'm sure I can order for you just as easily as you did for me." I reply, shoving his shoulder.

"Next time we go out, you do the ordering than," he continues to smirk but after a second of watching me it turns into a smile. "I love you too much, I think."

"Don't worry," I kiss his nose, "I love you just as much." Then kiss him on the lips. I only let it go on for a second, still not liking PDA. Especially when we weren't in our store.

"I'm sorry I can't come home with you," Phillip whispers when I pull away, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I know," I stare into his grey eyes remembering how they looked familiar when I first saw them. The thought makes me smile.

Phillip pulls away and grins at me, "What are you smiling about, Rose?"

"I was thinking about the first time I met you," I smile wider and so does he.

"I honestly just wanted to check you out up close. Hot blonde that was going to be on a plane with me for thirteen hours? Had to get a closer look." Phillip chuckles and I laugh.

"Guess you liked what you saw."

"Still do." He kisses my cheek and the waiter arrives with our wine. Phillip puts on a show of testing the wine and tells the waiter it was ok. I roll my eyes when he winks at me.

"So we can't have butterbeer, but we can have wine?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to be classy for our date," Phillip picks up his glass, raising up his pinky finger to 'show off'

I burst into laughter, holding my stomach and making Phillip choke on his wine. He alternates between laughing and coughing, making me laugh more. Several people in the restaurant gave us looks but I ignore them and revel in laughing. Phillip could always make me laugh so easily.

We sobered up after a minute and then were able to take a sip of our wine a few minutes before the food came out. The salad was ok, too much dressing and the lettuce tasted different. Phillip was making a face when he took bites of his steak. Australia restaurants were all better than this one. We didn't voice our thoughts, but ate enough of the food that it would calm our stomachs till dinner. This time, Phillip and I split the bill by my request. Phillip left the tip and we walked into Muggle London to spend the rest of our time there.

"So Briar," Phillip starts, getting my attention by using my first name. We were in a library store and I was looking at the new release to see if I need to order anything for the store. "What do you think about Hermione Granger?"

I stand up straight, nearly running into a teenager, "Sorry?" I ask, making sure I heard right. The last time I had talked about Hermione with Phillip was on the anniversary of the war.

It had been a hard day for both of us and we had decided to close the store at lunch because we couldn't focus, even with the help of Flora. We went out to eat and tried to distract ourselves the best we could, but even in Veneficia Lane people were discussing the war. After coming home, Phillip started the topic, not asking what I did in the war and not talking about what he did,but talking about the main events. We talked about Ron, Harry, and Hermione a lot, but it was mostly Harry. We talked about Draco for a minute but then talked about Bellatrix and Voldmeort. It was our longest conversation on the topic of war.

"Hermoine Granger, what do you think about her?" Phillip repeats, taking my hand. "You knew her from the Order didn't you? Or at least through Luna?"

"Yes," I reply slowly, thinking about the picture Luna had on her ceiling during the war. "Hermione was close to Luna near the end of school and became closer to her when they were both kept at Malfoy Manor." I take a deep breath at the thought of Draco's house. "Besides what Luna has told me and what everyone else in Britain knows about her, I don't know her very well." I look at him, tilting my head a little. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Mother said something about her yesterday," Phillip replies, shrugging it off. "She mumbled it so I'm not sure what she was talking about."

I relax only slightly. As long as Phillip didn't know anything it would be ok, but why was his mom saying my name? "OK, my turn," I smile at Phillip and think of a question to ask. "What do you think about Blaise Zabini?"

"Blaise Zabini?" Phillip asks, sounding shocked. "How do you know Blaise?"

"School, I was thinking about him after hearing about Draco. So what do you think?" I say casually, lying slightly. We walk out of the library, a few book names in the back of my mind that I needed to order.

"He was nice enough I guess," Phillip says hesitantly, he didn't like talking about the Slytherins he knew. "Hung out with Pansy and Draco mostly, but a decent bloke." He chuckles to himself then looks to me with a smile, "Actually, I heard he had a new girl in his life."

I try not to stiffen again, but I take a few deep breaths before replying. People weren't suppose to know Hermione Granger was actually Aurora Zabini. "Oh? Is this a girl he is dating?"

"Yeah," Phillip says smirking, making me relax. "I think it's one of the Greengrass sisters."

"No way," I say without thinking. Phillip laughs. "In school I was sure he would date someone outside of his house, it just suit him."

"I don't know, that's just what I heard when I was out with my friends this week."

"Oh?" I smirk, "You have some gossip friends then?"

"Not as bad as your friends," He replies with a teasing smile.

"I do not have friends that gossip!" I exclaim.

"You hang out with Ginny, she gossiped all the time in school."

"You're thinking about Lavender, who I do not hangout with."

"Maybe," He offers, letting the topic drop. "Is that really the time?" Phillip exclaims looking up at Big Ben that had come into view. It read four fifty-eight. "I'm late." He stops walking on the sidewalk and pulls us down an alley way.

"You have to go." I say, to both of us. Circe was going to be upset.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He kisses me, "I had a great time."

"Rephrase that, Phillip, you sound like we're on our first date." I joke, kissing him again. "I love you, and tell your mom I'm sorry I kept you."

"I love you too," He kisses me, "Tell Harry and Ginny hello."

"Ok," I kiss him and hear the chimes from Big Ben. I pull away and lie my head on his chest. "You're officially late."

"Then I guess I can spare one more minute," Phillip lifts my chin and kisses me for exactly one minute. By the end the thought that I promised to return was the only thing that kept me from trying to convince Phillip to come back to Wollongong with me. "I'm sorry, I'll see you next Sunday."

"Stop saying sorry, it's ok." I push him slightly, enough to make him chuckle.

"Ok. I love you." Before I can say it back, he disapparates away.

"I love you too." I say to the wall in front of me. I walk to the end of the alley and stare at the entrance, counting to ten before changing into Hermione Granger and forming a brick wall in front of me. I change into different clothes and fix my hair again. I disapparate after fixing the alley back to normal. I arrive in the alley-entrance to Diagon Alley. I rush into the Leaky Cauldron, it was now five minutes past five. They were all going to be pissed.

I spot Draco pacing by the bar and run towards him, "I'm so sorry, I lost track of -" He grabs my arm and disapparates without speaking. This time we apparate right in front of the fireplace and I don't have any need to look behind me.

"It's fine, we are just late." He says, taking my hand and helping me into the fireplace. I keep my eyes on him so I don't have to look at the room "They'll deal with it we just need to hurry." With that I am throwing down powder and rushing towards Zabini Manor again.

I stop in the study and see Blaise leaning on the front of the desk. He doesn't speak until Draco arrives behind me a second later. "Our guests will be here in twenty minutes. This is why I told you two to be here thirty minutes before you actually had to." Blaise doesn't sound angry, but there isn't a smile along with his expression.

"Blaise, I'm really sorry, I lost track of time and -"

"Hermione," Blaise says, interrupting me like Draco had. "I'm not mad, just stressed. Fauna is up in your room ready to help you get ready."

I nod, not knowing what to say or if I should try to take stress away from Blaise. I hurry out of the room as Draco walks up to Blaise who was rubbing his face.

Fauna helps me shower quickly, which is not as awkward as I expected it to be. After I step out, she shows me the robes she laid out on my bed that I am supposed to wear. They are the pureblood robes, the ones that Hermione would not wear, or Briar, but Aurora apparently will.

"I have dresses that are just as nice as these, Fauna, I can wear those." I turn to the elf, holding the towel around me tighter.

"No, Mrs Hermione must wear these, special guest is coming to see her."

"Right." I sigh and look back at the robes. At least they weren't made of diamonds. I slip the robes on, they fit perfectly. They weren't like the school robes that were loose and plain, instead they were almost tight fitting and were silver. They made me look like I was rich, which must be the purpose. "Ok, Fauna, I can handle it from here, thank you." Fauna nods and pops away.

I get out some jewelry to look through. I considered wearing Phillip's necklace, but chose a red and gold one instead, wanting to show a bit of rebellion against the group of Slytherin's I was living with. I put a spell on my hair to create less curls, but more than Briar had. I spun in the mirror when I was finished to check everything. The final piece was the silver high heels in my closet.

In the back of my mind I wondered why everything in this closet fit me so well.

I sat in my chair reading the ending of Jane Eyre as I waited for someone to come get me like I knew they would. As I was reaching the last two chapters someone knocked on my door and I put on my shoes. "Coming!" I shout. I walk to the door, hearing my heels click on the tile floor. "How do I look?" I ask Blaise and Draco. They were in stiff black robes. Blaise was slightly open to where you could see a silver shirt under it. Draco's was tight around him. With the black robes and stiff posture, he looked like his father, but still nicer some how. Maybe because I knew he was nothing like his father.

"Goregous," Blaise says, not even looking at me but down the hall instead.

"You look Beautiful," Draco assayers me.

"We are suppose to lead you down the stairs so you can see our guest, its -"

"Pureblood rules." Draco finishes, probably not phrasing it the way Blaise would have.

"It's custom for a man to help the women down a staircase when their are guests, it shows unity."

"Can pureblood woman not walk down stairs by themselves?" I say, only slightly joking. Blaise looks a little stunned.

"I've learned to just go with it," Draco holds out his hand and so does Blaise, trying to hold himself together. Who ever this guest was, they were making Blaise very nervous. Draco didn't seem to notice, or he ignored it, maybe he still didn't know who it was either.

I could picture how our guests wanted this to go down, this dinner of purebloods. They wanted these two to walk me down the stairs like I was a damsel and then for me to act like Aurora for the night. Like I had accepted my new life after only a week. I was not going to be rude, but I was not going to be the perfect pureblood, because I grew up as a muggle born. And pureblood society was dying away after the war anyways.

"Too bad I wasn't raised as a pureblood princess," I walk past both of them as they exchange a nervous look.

"You really don't want to anger any guests," Blaise starts.

"Yes, and walking down stairs will make them so angry." I whisper as we reach the top of the stairs. I hold the railing like I had watched princesses in movies do, and walk down the stairs gracefully and with the two men behind me. I felt better knowing I was leading and in charge of the situation. For now.

At the bottom of the stairs was the guests.

Guest.

Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

**Who thought it was going to be Phillip?**

**To be honest I considered it, but no, this is better. Trust me**

**Review a lot and maybe there will be another chapter up even faster than this one.**


	11. Finding Out

**holy shit. jeez you guys are just now showing you can review? That made me think I needed to write this chapter faster! **

**I know it's short, and I don't like it, but I don't want this scene to be a part of last chapter or apart of the next chapter.**

**but review quickly and the next (already half way finished) chapter will be up quickly too, but I can withhold it till I get the reviews I know you guys have ;)**

* * *

I suck in a deep breath at the sight of the blonde woman. I slowly finish walking down the stairs with shaky legs and hands. My left hand gripped the rail, but my right was gripping my robes as I tried to stay calm. I don't speak or move to greet our guest when I reach the last step until Blaise and Draco are next to me, even then I am still unsure what to do. I stay on the last step and Draco and Blaise stand in front of me, slightly below me but because of their heights they are still taller than me. Blaise takes my hand as he passes the last step, but releases it when he stands in front of me. Draco is the first to speak.

"Mother," Draco says in greeting, nodding his head towards her.

"Draco, come here." Narcissa Malfoy says, opening her arms like she wanted to give her son an embrace, something I had not seen a Malfoy do.

The phrase makes me tense and flinch slightly. I knew Narcissa Malfoy was not a Death Eater, I wasn't sure she even had the Death Mark. Nothing about her scared me because I knew she was a good person, but she was there. She was there when I was tortured, there when Voldemort killed Harry for the second time, there when Voldemort was killed, and there when Aurora was with the Zabini's. She was the woman who tried to kill me and everyone I love's sister. She was supposedly an extremely nice person, but her presence and voice brought back memories that were easier to face when I could wake up and stop thinking about them. When you begin thinking thoughts you don't want to have they tend to stay in your mind longer than normal thoughts. I don't like having to face thoughts of war.

Draco stays where he is, "How did you know I was back?" Draco asks, sounding more and more like the scared boy I knew and saw in war. So he didn't know who the guests were going to be after all, I note.

"After the war when you left along with your father," Narcissa pauses and puts her arms down. "I placed special wards on the house that were similar to the Zabini's. No one could come to the house unless they were of my blood." She glances from me to Draco. "On Monday, the wards went off, informing me that there was a Malfoy and a guest in the Manor. Obviously it couldn't have been my husband, seeing as he has his own cell in Azkaban. I apparated home and heard yelling in the drawing-room," Draco and I both tense up at thought of the drawing-room. "When I entered the room I saw Draco following a woman into the fireplace. I assume, I hope, that it was you, Aurora."

"It's Hermione." The three of us reply. My voice was a whisper, Blaise's sounding far away, and Draco's tight and angry. Blaise steps back and laid a hand on my arm, knowing I was in slight shock.

"Of course," Narcissa smiles in my direction. "The only word I caught was Zabini, so of course, I immediately got in contact with Circe and began planning. After all I am your godmother and amount other things." She explains, implying other things were going on. Narcissa looks to Circe and Felix. Both of the older Zabini's were holding hands and looking at us with the same look Blaise had when I arrived earlier. They all seemed wary about Narcissa's presence. Maybe they weren't as close to her as Narcissa was implying. Or maybe things were going on behind their front of calm. "Why don't we get started?"

Circe let's go of Felix's hand and walks forward looking at the three of us and not Narcissa. "Are you three hungry?" She asks, looking at her son only. The question was simple, but I still didn't reply. Blaise understood what was going on better than I did.

"I'm hungry," Blaise replies in monotone.

Crice nods, trying to keep a smile, and turns to Narcissa. "Come, Cissy, our elves have been working all day on a fantastic dinner." She walks to Cissy and both woman walk down the hall with one glance back at their children.

Felix stay behind and look at us. I was still stunned from the choice of words Narcissa used, words that were exactly the same as the ones she used to call Draco over to see if Harry was who everyone thought he was during the war. Draco was staring after his mother in confusion, still unsure of her intention. Blaise was looking between Felix and I, making circles on my arm to try to soothe me.

"Hermione?" Felix speaks softly, stepping forward and crouching down in front of me to meet my lowered gaze. My father- Wendell use to do that every time he saw me crying. I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't right now. "I know you don't know Narcissa very well, but she is just like Draco. She is a really good woman and had nothing to do with things that happened in her home." Way to remind me.

"I know," I whisper, feeling like a child.

"It's the memories," Draco tells Felix, who stands up from his vulnerable position. Draco takes a step up to be next to me and I look up at him with wide eyes. "They go to the back of your mind after a minute." I nod, not knowing how else to reply. Was he admitting his mother's presence brought up bad memories for him too?

"Come on, I know you're hungry too," Blaise says, forever trying to lighten the mood. He keeps his hold on my arm as we walk towards the hallway, but drops it when Draco pulls him away to speak to him in some what private.

Without meaning to, I walk down the hall next to Felix with Blaise and Draco in front of us. I burn holes into their backs with my stares, unsure if I'm suppose to start a conversation with Felix or if he wanted me to even try. I still felt dazed from the tsunami of memories that attacked me a moment ago.

"I was there when Narcissa attended her first meeting, you know," Felix says. "She had gotten out of going for so long that even her son had attended a meeting before her," I look away from Blaise's back and to Felix, who was watching me.

"The Malfoy's were in his inner circle," I remember. Implying what Felix was without meaning to.

I knew he still felt responsible for everything that happened, but I didn't blame him at all. I didn't blame anyone when it came down to me being raised away from my blood family. Why would I when I got two families out of it that loved me even if I wasn't related to them. Never would I accept a ticket to go back and live my life with the Zabini's, they are a wonderful and nice family, but my childhood was more than satisfactory. I wasn't mad that I didn't grow up with my real parents, only upset that I didn't know what to do in this situation and that I didn't have control over the situation. Also that my planned future was going to be messed up now. I didn't blame anything on the Zabini's though, but I could see the look of self-hatred creep into Felix's expression again.

"Yes, I was there also, because of my resources and international connections. Narcissa and Draco should not have been there though. Thinking back on it now, I don't think the Dark Lord even wanted them there except for picking on Draco every now and then. Lucius wanted them there," Felix explains.

"He was a terrible man," I remark, looking away from Felix to scowl at Draco's back. I could not believe he was raised by Lucius Malfoy and lived to be as sane as he grew to be.

"Still is," Felix whispers. The conversation ended there and we walk the last few steps to the door in silence.

The seating is messed up with an additional body. It threw me off to see Blaise in my seat. I got into routines easily, and though doing things in this house had little routine, meals were always the same. Narcissa was sitting where Blaise usually sat, and where Draco usually sat was empty. The head of the table and a seat between Circe and Draco were the only two left open unless I wanted to sit alone at the empty end of the table. The thought was tempting at the moment.

I took the seat that is expected of me and Blaise smiles at me as I do. It doesn't reach his eyes but was only there because he always had to be smiling.

Once Felix took his seat, the empty platters spread across the table fill with food and the quiet dinning room fills with the smell of fresh and delicious food. Circe and Narcissa were both watching as the boys fed themselves, which must be another woman pureblood thing. So of course I began serving myself also. Next to me Draco chuckles but besides that, no one seems to notice my actions. Despite trying to show I was not following pureblood rules, I still served myself food that was adequate for an elegant dinner. This meant I had to eat salad for the second time today, luckily wizards had a dressing that was similar to Ranch Dressing. Blaise and Draco both have steak and Felix has a lobster. Once they have all began eating, Narcissa and Circe serve themselves similar plates to mine. Then we eat in silence aside from the sound of silverware hitting glass plates.

Unlike other quiet meals where I avoided all eye contact, I continually look up from my plate to look at everyone around me. Blaise and Circe both kept their heads down like I had done in other silent meals, and were eating their meals with slow bites. Felix was eating his lobster quietly, while watching me. Draco was glancing from his plate to his mother. And his mother was either staring at me or staring at her son. She didn't eat. Something was up, I know it.

"Aren't you hungry, Narcissa?" Felix asks, after following my line of vision. Blaise and Circe look up.

Narcissa doesn't even flinch at the amount of eyes on her. "I ate before coming here actually."

I quirk an eyebrow up. "That's odd, Blaise said you were coming over for dinner." Blaise swallows nervously.

"Just to discuss things over dinner, dear." Narcissa smiles gently at me. It reminds me of the way Professor Trelawney use to look at me, like I didn't know something.

"Discuss what?" Draco asks, voicing my question and his.

Narcissa gives Draco the same smile, "Later. We will discuss later."

I roll my tongue in my mouth, afraid that if I bite it I would taste blood. I want to retort, I was use to being able to retort, I should retort. I don't though, because I know it will only lead to me getting angrier at Narcissa for no reason and still not getting the answer I want.

So we lapse into silence again, this time however Narcissa kept her eyes down and Blaise was watching me. I had finished eating by then, not as hungry as I thought, and was staring right back at Blaise. The Zabini's were holding something back from me, and I wasn't ok with that. I was suppose to have already known everything, it was part of the deal in my mind. Tell me everything at once so I can wrap my head around it all and move on. Of course, I wasn't suppose to 'just move on' because Harry said so. Stop in the moment and work all of this into my life, making a new life, that's what I had gotten from the talk I had with Harry. Easier said than done, and easier if I knew everything I was dealing with.

Blaise doesn't break eye contact with me. I narrow my eyes at him to let him know I know he is withholding information from me. He glances to Draco and then back to me. I do as he does and see Draco is staring at the both of us too, eyes narrowed at Blaise too. Blaise sighs and puts down his utensils. He rubs his face in anxiety and doesn't look back to meet our gaze.

"So," Felix says, once again trying to start a conversation. "How was your day, Hermione?"

"Amazing," I smile widely at the thought. "Everything was so wonderful."

"Who were you with?" Circe asks gently. I smile at her, in a too good of a mood to clam up.

"Just wait till you meet him," I grin.

"Him?" Felix asks, in shock.

"You met a stranger?" Narcissa asks, sounding hopeful.

"Oh, he's not a stranger, we've met before." I smile at her despite the frown forming on her face. "He's a gentleman, very cute, smart, witty, and so much more." I close my eyes for a second and think of Phillip.

"She's in love, Felix," Circe says exasperated. I open my eyes, my smile slowly fading

"Oh no," Blaise moans.

"This is terrible," Narcissa exclaims.

I stare at her wide-eyed. "Why?" I ask, trying to keep up a polite tone. Nothing about my relationship with Phillip was terrible. "After all I am twenty and live on my own."

"It's not about your age, sweetie," Circe turns towards me, taking my hand in her shaky one. "You're already betrothed."

"Betrothed." I gasp, standing up and yanking my hand from her hold.

"Since the day Lucius agreed to help hide you." Narcissa says.

"But. . . that's impossible," I say, trying to tell myself that more than the others. Apparently it wasn't. "Who. . ." Then I think over what she said. Why she would be here. What Lucius would have asked for in return, because he would ask for something in return.

"To Draco, dear." Narcissa smiles, but it too fades.

"What!" Draco also stands up and while my hands are being held to cover my mouth, his slam against the table. "You knew about this?!" He screams at Blaise, who, I just realized, looked very guilty.

"Yes."

"No." I manage to say, holding my stomach. Those who say you feel everything in your heart are wrong. It's your brain, heart and stomach, and right now it felt like there were bricks in my stomach. "But I can't, I love him, not Draco. I promised to meet him. . . he's coming -"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but you can never see that young man again." Narcissa says, obviously trying to be as gentle as possible.

Tears fall from my eyes, falling around me as I shake my head and back up till I hit the wall. "Oh no," I gasp out, aware of everyone standing up and staring at me. "No," Draco sinks into his chair and places his head in his hands, his hair messing up. Blaise walks around the table towards me. "No, I can't believe... No," the tears turn to sobs. All I could think about was Phillip, my Phillip. I could barely live without him for a week, never seeing him again was unthinkable.

Blaise was standing next to me now, he was speaking to me in soft voices but I couldn't hear him. All around me people were talking, or yelling, maybe they were yelling, I couldn't hear any of it either way, it was all white noise to my ears. There was movement in the room except for Blaise, Draco, and I, except I couldn't see any solid object except for us three. Tears were falling uncontrollably down my face and I couldn't catch my breath. My eyes were blurring over until I couldn't see anything except for fog in my eyes now, was this a seizure or something? Blaise had my hands in his but mine were shaking enough that his were too, maybe he was shaking anyways. A minute ago I had thousands of thoughts running through my head, happy memories of Phillip and I, moments that we had discussed our future together and the house we wanted to magically add to the store; the loving look he gave me before disapparating just an hour ago. Now my mind was blank. I couldn't see anything with my blurred vision, the white noise was turning into an annoying ringing and I could barely feel Blaise gripping my hands. My body was going into panic mode. I was falling into panic mode.

I close my eyes, tears still managing to get through my eyelids. I want to be in my room. I didn't want to be surrounded by people who want to force me to leave Phillip. I want to be in my room.

I open my eyes and saw I was now on the floor of the dinning room, crouched in a ball against the wall. I was still whispering no, and Blaise was still in front of me, but he was standing and talking to people around him. I still couldn't hear anyone, but my vision was clearing. Blaise wasn't holding my hands anymore. He couldn't stop me.

So I stood up and ran. I ran as fast as my legs could manage in this state of mind. I was vaguely aware of shouts behind me, but I couldn't make out any words. I could have run to my room with my eyes close really, it was a pathway I took almost three times a day for the past week. I went up the stairs in a blur and slammed my door with a resounding boom echoing down the hall. I cast spells that I hadn't used since the war, spells that would take hours to take down if you weren't the caster. They came out easily and my wand was practically moving my hand for me, at least that's what it felt like. I wasn't aware of concentrating on the charms, but I knew when I am finished because I collapse on my bed exhausted and sobs still going through my body.

* * *

I stood up from my chair as Hermione hits the wall behind her, so does everyone else. She was staring at all of us, but looking through us like we were ghosts. "No," she repeats, then continues to whisper the word. As Draco sinks into his seat quietly, I hurry around the table and stand in front of my sister, taking her hands to help keep her standing. There were tears falling down her face and sparks appearing around her arms, all of them breaking my heart to see her this distressed. I try to ignore all of that and talk to her to keep her from passing out.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," I whisper. Around me my father is yelling at Narcissa and mother is trying to get a response from Draco. "I wanted to tell you and Draco, but it was too soon, this was too soon to tell you. We wanted to wait till you were closer to us, till you considered us family. We hadn't even told Narcissa we had found you, even though it could have been dangerous to you if we kept it from you for much longer." I pause as Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head and then closed. "Hermione! Open your eyes Hermione, you need to stay awake ok? Hermione? Aurora?" I help sit her down on the floor as she begins to sink. "_Padre_!" I shout at Felix who turns away from Narcissa to look at me, "_Non so cosa fare_." I say helplessly. I look back down to Hermione's passed out form to see her eyes open. I'm about to crouch down in front of her when she jumps up and runs out of the dinning room

"Hermione!"

"Aurora!"

Circe and I both run after Hermione, but her magic was making her go faster than she would normally be able to and by the time we reach her door there are already spells keeping us outside, but we can still hear her cries.

I turn to my mother and she pulls me towards her, tears falling too. She holds me close to her as I try to tell her it will be okay, but I don't know that. I wasn't sure if Hermione was going to accept us before she knew about this, now the contract might be the only thing that can keep her here. After a few minutes she pulls away and walks down the stairs without a word, walking towards her and my father's room. Hermione got not showing her feelings more than necessary from our mother. I'm about to go into my room also when a figure walks up the steps.

"Draco," I say, stepping towards him. He wasn't crying, he didn't look angry, he looked careless. He had his expressionless mask on again. Until he saw me off course, then it turned into a glare. "I -"

"Save it," Draco barks, walking past me towards his room. "I don't want to hear your excuses."

"I don't want this either!" I shout, matching strides with his. "We can't do anything about the contract it was -"

"Shut up, Blaise!" Draco spins around and punches me in the jaw. His father had taught him how to hit at a young age. After third year at least. "I know what marriage contracts hold, I've seen my fair share. What I want to know his how my best friend, my only fucking friend, didn't tell me I had one, to his sister non the less!" He lowers his voice and stares me down, making me freeze from his cold glare. His fist are clenched tightly at his side now and I could feel a bruise forming. "You knew, and you didn't tell either of us. Hermione has a life outside of us, and so do I, you've ruined us both." He steps back. "She disappeared for a year and refused to let us know where she was, you couldn't help but ruin any relationship she was planning to make. You could have told me, you could have told me before I made a life for myself, before I even decided that I wanted to keep my life, the life that I perfected and actually love is now ruined because you didn't tell me." He leaves me standing in the empty hallway, listening to him pace in his room and Hermione cry in hers.

* * *

**Please, please, please critic and review.**

**this was so hard. SOOOO hard to write, and I am still considering just throwing it out and rewriting it again. I need suggestions!**

**Also, I am working on the next chapter, but I'll work harder if you help me with editing this chapter.**


	12. The Contract

**AHHH You all just went all out in reviewing! I LOVE IT! (read that in the voice of Caesar Flickerman{if you don't know who that is its the interviewer from hunger games who I absolutely adore})HAHA anyways thank everyone so much for being so nice to me, I couldn't ask for a nicer audience to be writing to. I wanted to post this monday morning, but the manage stories tab wasn't working, maybe some of you saw it in the comments maybe not but sorry it took long even though you reviewed a lot**

**I want to make one shout out to ****Slivimabel27**** I loved your review you are too nice :) I totally get the not reading till you know they won't give it up. My first fan fiction that I read was un finished, and it had already reached the falling action! it was horrid. Anyways thank you for reviewing my main reason for giving you a shout out is your mention of your ex burning some of your writing! LIKE WHAT?! If you could review again since you did it as a guest I so want to hear that story because if one of my ex's did that there would be blood on my hands **

**(I'm just kidding guys I'm a sweet little girl… maybe ;) )**

**Ok review some more and I promise to try to keep up this update every other day thing**

* * *

_Rose,_

_Dinner was boring, the Nott family always is but Mother was happy to be out of the house anyways,_

_I miss you already, and still feel terrible._

_I love you and am sorry about leaving you on our day._

_Your Phillip_

The letter must have been scribbled down quickly because of the messy handwriting instead of Phillip's usual neat cursive. He must be with his mother again, probably planning to sleep soon. I was left clutching his letter and letting a new set of sobs rack my body. Fauna brought it to me a minute ago, asking if I need a pot of tea to make me feel better, my response was just more tears. She brought me tea anyways because that's what elves with good hearts and good masters do.

I stare at Phillip's letter, tears blurring the inked in words. Phillip was somewhere in london right now, thinking everything was alright except for the small thing that they didn't get to have a dinner together. He was worried about the smallest thing because he didn't know about Hermione and Aurora. I wish I could be with him and only worry about that and his mother.

Of course if I was going to get three wishes that wouldn't be one of them.

I wasn't sure what time it was but it was dark outside and I could no longer hear voices outside. Maybe and hour ago I heard whispers out in the hall, but they ended quickly. So far no one had tried to take down my enchantments in my room, they had only spoken out there. I couldn't hear what they were saying because of the muffler charm I placed, but at one point I'm pretty sure Blaise was trying to talk to me through the door.

I'm unsure what to do, and the scared me too. I no longer wanted to be in this room doing nothing, but I didn't know what to do. I have a problem, and I need information on it. This was a problem that I had the least amount of information on because I never bothered to research on purebloods in school. Why learn about something that hates you? I needed to research now, and learn more on magical contracts, pureblood marriages, and everything else pureblood that could help me solve my problem. There are lawyers breaking contracts everyday, it might take some time but I don't see why I can't do the same. But I wasn't about to ask anyone in this place. Surely the Manor has a library somewhere.

I grip Phillip's letter in my hand and stand up from my bed slowly, my legs still feeling weak from the panic attack. I took of the fancy robes and got dressed into the most muggle clothes I had, sweatshirt and leggings. After pulling my hair into a messy bun, I slowly open the door and check the hall for signs of people. The Manor was silent.

I hurry down my hall, heading away from the stairs. I hadn't bothered to look for the library before, having plenty of books in my room to keep me satisfied for at least a month, if not more. Now I had to find the library on my own and without being able to go downstairs or ask for help.

I roam several hallways, opening and shutting doors quietly. The upstairs was a lot bigger than I had originally thought, making the Manor a lot bigger than I had thought too. The halls branched off often. I passed two or three other staircases, but didn't go down them. After thirty minutes of searching with no luck, I saw two large doors at the end of a well-lit hallway. Opening them, the sight before me took my breath away.

The library took up two whole stories and I was standing at the entrance to the second story. There were no bookshelves like in my store or in the Hogwart's Library, instead all the books were kept on the walls, going from ceiling to floor. All wall space that was left was for ladders and small stairs that helped reach the books at the top. The room is shaped oddly, with rounded corners to hold more books that were easier to reach and columns in random places on the walls, most likely there to help support the weight of the books. Because there were a _lot_ of books. With all the books along the wall, there was a lot of floor space. There are several desks spread around the room with four chairs to each one, and then two desks in opposite corners that appeared to be only for one person. The whole room was lit up bright enough that you could think it was daylight twenty-four-seven. Directly in front of the entrance I had walked through were the only things in the library that did not suggest study and research. There was a grand fireplace with two couches and a love seat around it. The flames are red and yellow so it was not connected to the floo network.

I slowly walk into the library, afraid that I was just so tired that this amazing artwork of a library was an allusion. The second story of the library wasn't really a floor, it was a balcony around the room that had two doors that let you walk out of the library. There wasn't anywhere to sit or study at on the balcony so I walked towards the nearest set of stairs. I was wearing slippers so my footfalls did not make much noise, but in this massive, quiet library they still sound too loud. After standing in awe in the middle of the library I hurry across the floor and search for the section I was looking for.

"A... B...C!" I mutter under my breath, rushing past the wall of books, figuring out that everything is alphabetized. Such an easy organization method. "Contracts. . . contracts. . . Ah!" I reach the part of the C section where there were large books about contracts. It took me another few minutes of finding books that would help me in my research, because I didn't want to the books that were mainly about law, before I was done with the C section. The books I had were so large because they were similar to law books that when I had all of them I had to levitate them in groups or else I would drop them.

I levitate them to a four person desk. I have my own system for studying and researching that Harry and Ron never understood in school, I do that now. I set up the books on the table and organize them by how quickly I will use them and then how useful they look. When I'm finished setting up the table and organizing the contract books I look around the library and make my way to where the P's would be. I follow the same routine for all the books I could find on Pureblood tradition. Purebloods were very proud of their tradition, so there was a lot of these books. The table with all of the contract books was too full to fit all of these books too, so I place these on a new table near that one. After I organize these books like I had the others I stare at the two crowded tables, trying to think of other things I would need to fix this problem.

"What are you doing?" A voice asks right behind me.

"Merlin!" I shout, jumping backwards and then falling to the ground because slippers don't have good grips on them. "Jeez Malfoy, you just had to sneak up on me didn't you?" I say bitterly trying to get back up gracefully.

"Just because you are mad at the contract doesn't means you have to be mad at me, Hermione, my name is still Draco," Draco says, his voice sounding calm but his posture suggesting otherwise. He sticks out a hand to help me up and I accept it. "I hardly snuck up on you, I was walking down the stairs when you were picking out books. You didn't here me walking because you were to absorbed in what you were doing," He glances to the two tables before continuing. "What _are_ you doing?"

"I'm working," I reply, then walk towards the M's. "I'm not going to just sit around and hope that the contract will somehow get broken. I'm going to be the one that breaks it. I deserve to have the right to choose who I want to marry."

"You don't know much about magical contract's do you?" Draco asks, trailing me around the library annoyingly.

"Obviously," I reply waving my hand towards the contract table as we pass it.

"Well I do," Draco says.

"Good for you."

"Hermione," Draco says, grabbing my arm and turning me to look at him. "You don't understand, these things are serious. They've been around for thousands of years, they have been perfected a hundred times, you are not going to find a flaw in it. It's impossible."

"Bullshit," I rip my arm from his grasp and continue walking. "I've faced scarier things than a contract about a marriage to you."

"Then at least let me help you," I turn around to see if I heard right.

"You want to help me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't want to marry you either, Hermione. You're an okay friend but. . . " He trails off, not needing to finish that sentence. "Besides I know more about this topic than you do. Everyone in my family has been betrothed to their partner and I've seen several of these types of contracts."

I watch him for a second, he doesn't fidget under my stare like most would. It wouldn't hurt to have someone on my side that I could trust. "Fine," I say, ready to get right to the point. "I have books on contracts and pureblood tradition, I'm about to get books on marriage. What else do you suggest?"

"You're getting more books?" Draco asks, sounding skeptical but not judgmental, a step above Ron but below Phillip.

"Yes, you said yourself this was going to be hard, we need to know everything. If you don't want to help then -"

"You need books that are on our families too," Draco offers, interrupting me

"Why?" I give him a look, I really didn't want to know the history of the Zabini's and Malfoy's families.

"Leverage over the family, mostly my father," Draco tries to explain, but only causes more question to appear in my thoughts,

"Why do we need leverage over your father? What can he do?" I ask.

"You really don't know anything about this contract do you?" I shake my head against my better judgment, I was going to know after I research if he would just start gathering books. "Come on," he takes my hand and leads me to one of the first story doors.

"Where are we going?" I ask, dragging my feet to slow him down.

"My mother is gone, and your parents are either asleep or with a lawyer. You'll have to get your answers from Blaise." This makes me plant my feet firmly on the ground and tug my hand from his grasp quickly. It throws off his footing but he stays standing.

"I'm not talking to Blaise," I say firmly.

"He's your brother."

"I don't care, he wasn't a week ago."

"Yes he was, he loved you then he loves you now, you just didn't know about it till this week." Draco says, crossing his arms. "He should have told us, yes, but I don't hate him so you shouldn't either, especially you. He already feels terrible about it, there isn't much you can do to make him feel worse, I've already tried."

"I don't hate Blaise." I mutter, glancing down at my slippers.

"Then we're going to talk to him." Draco takes my hand again and we walk out of the library into a quiet, dark hallway.

Draco leads the way around the manor, pulling me along the whole time. He doesn't hesitate at intersections or have to open any doors to check where we are. I must have traveled a little farther than I had originally thought because it took us a long time to reach the right staircase. "Can't you just explain the contract to me?"

"Each contract is different, I only have an idea what this one will hold. Blaise will know the whole story, or at least enough," Draco replies as we walk up the stairs. He lets go of my hand when we reach the top and the sudden disappearance of his hand makes mine feel frozen. I stretch my hands and fingers to make up for the feeling.

Draco opens Blaise's door for me and I walk in. Blaise wasn't asleep yet, he was sitting at his desk messing with his wand, not hearing us come in. At the tip of his wand Blaise was playing with a ball of light that he seemed entertained by.

"Ventus." I flick my wand towards my brother and the gust of wind that comes from my wand makes his chair move several inches before toppling over.

"What - oh." Blaise stands up slowly with his hands up even though I was already storing my wand. The jinxs was only used to make me feel better and announce our presence without having to be the one to speak first. "Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Blaise lowers his hands and holds them in front of them. "I wanted to, no I didn't want to. I didn't want it to be true and even when I had come to terms with the fact that it was true I still didn't want to tell you because you would hate us. It's just that -"

"I don't hate anyone in the Manor, Blaise, I'm just pissed."

"Really?" Blaise says, letting out a deep breath as he says it. "You're not going to leave in the morning?"

"No, I promise." I answer, I had never even considered the thought. "I want you to tell me about the betrothal and everything concerning it."

"Oh," Blaise reaches a hand up to his neck and scratches there nervously. "Father knows more than I do when it comes to the contract I just know the overview."

"Tell us what you know." Draco says, standing behind me and leaning against the wall. When I glance at him he looks careless, but his eyes show interest.

"Why?" Blaise asks, suddenly sounding suspicious, eyeing the both of us and our close proximity. "I didn't think the two of you would be speaking to one another for at least a week if Hermione was going to stay."

Draco and I both look at each other, locking eyes for a second. I know the only reason I was talking to Draco was because I knew he understood the situation I was in better than the rest and he had as much riding on our work as I did. As for why he offered to help I'm not entirely sure. "We are working together," Draco says, not looking away from my gaze. He seems to be trying to read my thoughts.

"On wha- No!" Blaise's outburst makes me look away from Draco quickly, even though I could still feel his gaze on me. "You're going to try to figure out a way to break the contract."

"All contract's have a loophole." I state.

"A what?" Draco asks,

"It's a muggle term. It means that there is a way to get around what the contract wants. I'm going to find it." While I explain this Blaise shakes his head quickly back and forth.

"This contract is too tightly bound. You could get harmed if you do something that goes against the contract." Blaise tries to explain, but I'm ignoring his words.

"Just tell me what the contract is and why it was made." I say firmly. I was going to stay with Phillip, I didn't care about the consequences.

Blaise rubs his face with both hands for a minute and takes deep breaths. Draco stands up straight next to me at Blaise's actions. "Sit, I'll explain but it's long." Blaise mutters from behind his hands. I hesitate, but Draco places a hand on the small of my back and leads me towards the bed to take a seat next to him. He sits on my right with his right arm going across my back so that he can lean on it. It was just barely brushing my back and he didn't seem to notice so I ignore it.

"You know that Lucius had acted as a friend of the family for a long time before the three of us were born," Blaise begins, putting his hand in his lap as he sits back in the desk chair. "Mother and Father trusted him enough to confine in him and Narcissa that they had twins instead of the expected only child. This was after Father was already a Death Eater and had told the Dark Lord he would only join if his child and wife did not have to. An hour after we were born, Lucius went to the Dark Lord with the news that I was born." Blaise pauses to watch my expression, but I already knew all of this. "He then came back to the Manor, Narcissa was gone by then so it was only us and our parents. He told them what he had done, and then showed them a contract. It was a marriage contract between Aurora and Draco, who was still unborn. Narcissa was had just found out the sex of her baby a few days before.

"Lucius wanted Aurora to marry Draco so that the two families wealth would be combined and under his control. He was expecting he would be a free man by the time of the marriage, so he could control the money. He would be the head of the Malfoy family, and with Draco marrying you, he would be in control of all money you had."

"He was selling me off before I had limbs," Draco mutters next to me. He sounds so angry, but under that I heard the hurt in his voice. I don't think twice about taking his hand in mine and rubbing circles on the back of it with my thumb.

"Felix had no choice but to agree and sign the contract. It was either that or have one of us become a death eater, which would have been me because I was the male. The Dark Lord could not find out about you, Hermione, and Lucius was prepared to take an Unbreakable Vow if they signed the contract. He wouldn't give away Aurora's existence, but he left it to us where we were going to hide you. It was Narcissa's idea to give you to a muggle family," Blaise explains.

"So the contract was signed, magically, and I have to marry Draco," I sum it up. "But Lucius is in Azkaban, why can't the contract be terminated?"

"Both wizards that signed the document have to agree to the termination," Blaise answers, looking out the window. "Father visited Lucius after the war before you disappeared, Hermione. He asked if Lucius would agree to break the contract,"

When Blaise doesn't continue, Draco drops my hand and leans forward. "What did he say?" He asks, angry again.

"He laughed," Blaise says, looking back to us now looking equally confused. "He asked if Hermione had died in the war and when the reply was no he laughed more. Father said he must have already gone crazy from the dementors."

Draco stands up and with two strides away from the bed, he punches the wall making a hole in it. Blaise stands up to fix, ignoring his best friends reactions. I stand up and try to calm Draco down though. "Slytherin to the damn core!" Draco shouts looking up at the ceiling. "The bastard is planning something from his own cell in hell!" I grab Draco's hands that were up in the air and tell him to calm down. "How are we going to stop this marriage if we're working against satan?" He asks me, looking genuinely worried.

"The same way we were going to a minute ago, we are going to study the contract and find a loophole. I don't care how long it takes, I'm not giving up."

"You should," Blaise says, at the look I give him he puts his hands up. "I mean about how long it takes. You should worry about that."

"Why?" I ask, dropping Draco's hands.

"The contract has a set date as to when you two should be married," Blaise says, Draco groans. "I'm not sure the exact day but it's in a years time at the most."

"And the side effect will start taking effect soon?" Draco grumbles the question.

"Yes."

"What are the side effect?" I ask, not liking the sound of it.

Blaise gives me a pitting look and walks back to the desk. Draco collapses onto the bed with a low growl of frustration. "Some magical contracts have side effects set into them to insure everything is going as it is suppose to. For marriage contracts it keeps the two from having relationships with other people aside from friendship and families."

"How?" I ask, skeptical and cautious.

"If you have more than necessary contact with another person, you're harmed severely." Blaise gives me another pity look that I hate.

I suck in a deep breath and let it out slowly as I think over the information. The pain couldn't be that bad, I would probably have felt worse, and it wouldn't harm Phillip...

"Don't even consider it Hermione." Draco says from the bed, I turn and see he doesn't even have to look at me to know what I'm thinking, he had probably thought the same thing. He was staring up at the ceiling, a scowl on his face again. "The shocks will be deadly by the time you're a month from the wedding, until then they slowly get worse. If it really is a year from now, right now we won't feel it but soon we will."

"Did you feel anything today, Hermione when you umm. . " Blaise's face scrunches together uncomfortably as he tries to ask me an awkward question for a brother.

"Are you asking if I felt a shock when I kissed my boyfriend today?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Draco chuckles at my tone. "No, I didn't, so that wasn't our last kiss."

"Hermione, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't because I'm going to work to get rid of this contract." I kick Draco in the leg to get him to stand up then cross my arms at my brother. "Anything else you know about the contract, Blaise?"

"No but -"

"Ok then, thank you. Come on Draco." I take a hold of his arm and drag him out of the room and lead him down the stairs.

"Were not going back to the Library are we?" Draco asks when I let go of his arm and he begins to lead.

"Why wouldn't we?" I answer, not seeing why he needs to ask, we have to work.

"Because it's been a long day and we are tired." Draco says. "It's almost midnight!"

"And you sleep in till ten almost everyday anyways," I remind him, opening the library doors and walking towards the M section. "We still have another hour and a half till you really need to go to bed, and that's only if you want to be hyper tomorrow, which you don't because you're not a hyper person so I say another two hours at the least. We'll just be in here all day tomorrow anyways." I say all of this with my back to him as I graze the M section and find the books on marriage, ignoring the books titles mudbloods and muggle borns. There was a good amount of those. I pull all of the marriage books down and stack them around me, not wanting to levitate them until they are all there.

"Are you saying I'm not a fun person?" Draco asks, I turn to smirk at him when I see he has been levitating all of the books to the nearest desk.

"Thank you, and yes I am." I move towards the table and begin organizing, aware of Draco's watchful eye.

"I am a fun person!" Draco exclaims child-like, it makes me chuckle.

"Yes, you and your expressionless mask are very fun." I look up at Draco, pausing from my work. "Not to mention the fun mystery that surrounds you."

"The same one that surrounds you, you mean?" He smirks and I look back down at my work.

"Yes, but people actually want to be around me." I smirk at the books.

"You've just never hung out with me outside of the Zabini Manor and Hogwarts. Both are jails, why would I be happy in jail?" His tone had an edge of serious in it, but I choose to ignore it.

"Hogwarts is not a jail, it was fun there." I finish my organizing and head back to the M's to look for books on the Malfoy's. "The Gryffindor's had fun at least, I don't know about you serious Slytherin's."

"Our fun was different than yours, and was fun to only some." Draco says, trailing me again, the serious tone becoming the main one. "I only did what was expected of me then and none of it was fun after I realized that nothing my father told me was true. Of course by then I was already too far gone."

We reach the wall of books and I turn to stare Draco down. "You did some things in school that sucked," I tell him, his shoulders slouching as I say it. "You hurt a lot of people, including me, with your words and sometimes actions. No one expected differently of you because of your family. They all expected you to be evil." I can see he was listening but didn't want to be now. He no longer was looking at me, which made the next part easier to say. "And then you proved everyone wrong. You saved Harry in war, you kept him safe and contributed to winning the war for us just as much as I did. You apologized to me, someone that you tormented in school more than anyone else. What's even more unbelievable is that you proved to me you were worthy of forgiving. Which is what I did. Now it's your turn to forgive yourself." He is beginning to look up when I finish. For some reason my words embarrass me enough that I turn around before he can look at me. "Now go get books on the Zabini family."

I hear footsteps behind me, but they weren't walking away. Instead I feel two strong arms wrap around my stomach and pull me into a very strong stomach. I'm pretty sure I could feel Draco's abs on my back.

My breath hitched suddenly as Draco gave me a hug from the back and his scent spread around me. This was not the reaction I wanted when I told Draco he was not evil. I also was not expecting my heart to race so quickly with a simple hug from him.

"Thank you, Hermione." He whispers before letting go and walking away. It was a two second hug, but it felt longer, and too short. I turn around and see him climbing up a ladder to reach the Z's. I put a hand over my heart and breath deeply, this time trying to calm my heart and not my magic.

Draco should not have this kind of effect on me. The effect of a quicken heart and the feeling of loneliness when his arms let go of me.

I shake my head and turn back to the books, grazing their spines and thinking of Phillip to get my thoughts away from a certain blonde.

* * *

**I did it! why was this so hard for me to write guys? It wasn't, the manage stories on the account wouldn't let me check on any of my work!**

**critic please you wonderful people and sorry for the delay**


	13. Mourning

Draco and I bid goodnight to each other sometime around one thirty in the morning. We would have stayed longer, but I was just as tired as Draco. I was asleep before I hit the bed, I was hoping I could be tired enough not to have nightmares. It was a petty wish.

**There is a cloaked figure in my living room. In my living room where my parents were sitting on the couch and I frozen on the stairs in shock. I didn't need the figure to take off his hood to know who it was, no one else made daylight seem black and a house in summer feel frozen.**

**The Dark Lord was in my living room, pointing his long white wand at my parents. They didn't seem to notice, they were still watching and discussing the things that were happening on the charmed tv. I was suppose to send them to Australia before this could happen. **

**"Leave them alone!" I shriek and try to move, but I am now literally stuck on the spot. All Voldemort had to do was send a nonverbal, the spell was too easy for him to waist the effort of speaking. "Please, leave them alone, they don't know anything. They can't give you any information on Harry."**

**"Oh, but Mrs. Granger I know that," The cold voice says. "But you do. You know where Harry Potter is hiding, or will be hiding, you know everything about that boy that I need to know."**

**"I'd never give Harry away, I'd rather die."**

**"That can be arranged, but first let's have some fun shall we?" Voldemort steps forward, with his wand now pointed at me. "Cru-" In a flash his wand hand whips away from me and points towards my parents, "-cio,"**

**"NO!" I scream, and then I'm put under a silencing spell.**

**Both of my parents fall to the floor, and because of my elevated position on the steps I can see them over the couch. They both scream in agony, withering around on the floor so much that the tv fell on top of my father, making blood appear across his chest and on his head. This makes Voldemort laugh, a piercing laugh that would have sent chills down my back if I could move. **

**I was helplessly watching my parents get torture in front of me. And it was my fault. I wanted to spend the summer with them before the war really starts. I knew there were Death Eaters trying to find them and they were getting closer, but I wanted to be with my parents, I wanted to spend time with them before I whipped their memory. This was going to be the day I did it, why did Voldemort have to come now. Why couldn't I have been stronger.**

**The spell is lifted and my parents lay on the ground sobbing and calling out to me to help them. I want to reply, I want to tell them I'm here, that I love them, that I'm sorry. I can't speak or move though, I'm helpless.**

**"Where is Harry Potter's safe house?" Voldemort asks, but I shake my head in defiance, tears escaping my eyes. I don't look at the snake disguised as a man, but stare at my parents. "If you won't help me then. . ." From the corner of my eye he raises his arm again. "Avada Kedavra." **

**no! please no! I shout in my head as I watch the green light hit my mother.**

**My father screams my mother's name and then goes back to pleading with me. He didn't seem to see Voldemort in his cloak.**

**"Hermione, why aren't you helping me? Why are you letting your parents get hurt? Do you not love us?" Wendell asks me, screaming the words.**

**"Yes, Mrs. Granger why are you letting your parents die in front of your eyes?" Voldemort asks me. Tears were pouring down my face and I could feel a frozen sob in my stomach that was beginning to hurt. "You can save your father though, I will let you both go free. Just tell me. What is the Order's plan?" I finally move my eyes back to the cloaked figure. I stare into the black hole where Voldemort's head is. I glare at him with the most malice I can form with a frozen face. "Oh yes," The silencing spell is lifted, and before I can form words, the sob escapes my lips and I'm overcome with tears and uneven breathing for a minute. "There there Mrs Granger. Just tell me the Order's plan and this pain will all go away."**

**I take a deep breath and look at my father, who had tears in his eyes too. "I love you," I whisper towards him, before looking back to Voldemort. "FUCK YOU!" I shout out, spitting in his direction because that was the only thing I can do.**

**"Tsk tsk tsk," Voldemort says, "Too bad, well not really." Green light hits my father and then before I can mourn his death, the Green light takes over my vision and heads towards me.**

"NO!" I scream, sitting up straight in my bed. The concrete of the dream makes me have to sit up higher to make sure the edge of the bed wasn't hiding the Granger's dead bodies.

The room was still dark and my silencing charm was still in place so no one was coming in my room. I was alone in my room at the Zabini's, ten thousand miles away from the Grangers.

I throw the covers off of me and sit on the edge of my bed, leaning my elbows on my knees so I san lean my head on my hands to get rid of my red and tear-stained face. When I've calmed down a bit more, and have taken several deep breaths to help convince me it was just another nightmare, I reach towards my nightstand and turn on the lamp while grabbing my phone.

It was a good thing I only called Monica and Wendell, or else my phone bill would be huge with all of these international calls.

One ring, Two ring,

"Briar, how are you? It's late in London isn't it?" Wendell picks up.

"It is, but I'm at the airport right now, in Sydney," I lie.

"Really! I didn't know you were coming back after just a week, that will bring terrible jet lag," Wendell says, I can hear commotion in the background. "Monica is here, she wants to speak to you,"

"Um, ok," I reply,

"Here she is... Briar, dear are you alright?" I smile at my mom's voice, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Fine," I croak out.

"You don't sound fine, why don't you come over for dinner before going back to your apartment," she pauses and then continues with a lowered voice, "I'm assuming Phillip is not with you?"

"No but -" I say, knowing what she was probably thinking.

"You don't have to explain anything to us, honey. Just have a meal with us and then you can do as you please."

"Ok," I sigh, she made everything seem simple. "I'll be there in an hour or so,"

"Ok dear, we'll see you then," Monica hangs up first. I put the phone down next to me on the bed and breathe deeply, rubbing my face again.

Seeing the Wilkins will be great for my mental health, a little bit of normal for Briar and Hermione. I know I can just floo to my apartment, and then disapparate to their house, it'd take five minutes, including me getting dressed. I just don't know how I'll get back to the Manor. What I told Blaise a few hours ago was true, I don't plan on leaving the Zabini's yet. Besides I'm sure there are side effects saying I need to be close to Draco often which is why he is staying here. Why he called this place a jail.

I stand up from my bed and throw back my curtains to look down on Circe's garden and see the moonlight hitting the flowerbeds. It was a beautiful sight that I know Circe is proud of. As I watch the water come from the fountain in the middle, I see a figure walk up to it and lean against it. The figure was not cloaked and the moonlight made their hair look more white than blonde.

I step away from the window and walk into my closet to get dressed into warm, muggle clothes. After brushing my hair and putting shoes on, I grab my jacket and open my door quietly. In the hallway I take down all remains of my wards and walk past Blaise's door on my tip toes. Once I know he won't wake up I hurry down the stairs and into the living room. Draco was still by the fountain, so I open the doors and walk towards him.

"How did I just know someone was going to bother my peace even though it's three thirty in the morning?" Draco asks, not even turning around to figure out who it was disturbing his peace.

"Because life sucks and when you don't want it to suck, it sucks more." I tell him, walking around the fountain to face him. He seems surprised I was the one doing the disturbing. "I would ask why you are up, but then you would ask me."

"I'm asking you anyways," Draco replies, standing up and crossing his arms. "Why are you up? And dressed like you are leaving?"

"Because I am,"

"You're really bad at sneaking out if you came to tell me that you were," Draco says, joking with a serious face. "You told Blaise you were going to stay."

"And I am," I tell him. "I'm only leaving for the night, he won't even notice I left if you do as I ask." He just gives me a look, leaning back against the fountain again. "I need you to come get me later, I still can't come here unless I go to the Manor and I can't go there unless -"

"I'm with you."

"Exactly," I say, putting my hands out in front of me. "So you'll do it?"

"This will be early won't it?"

"I don't care what time, you come up with it, but if it's past the time Blaise wakes up than its you making up stories and lying, not me," I smirk, I didn't know I had planned as much as I actually have.

"Seven, it will give me a few more hours to sleep, and then a few more before Blaise wakes up." Draco tells me, looking bored now and tired.

"Perfect. I'll meet you...?"

"Leaky Cauldron I guess," Draco stands up again and begins walking away. "See you when I wake up," He waves behind his head as his goodbye.

"Thank you!" I shout, rolling on my tiptoes to shout it to him because his long strides made him more than halfway to the door already.

I watch him through the glass run a hand through his hair as he walks up the stairs and then disappear behind the corner. Counting to ten, I walk back to the Manor and to Felix's study. I was no longer sure if Felix even uses his study now, or if it brought back so many bad memories there was another one he uses now. The fireplace in the study was alight still, the flames glowing green. I take a handful of powder from the miniature cauldron hanging from a snake statue's mouth, and step into the flames.

"Briar's Apartment!"

The living room looks abandoned with the curtains drawn to cover the light from the windows and dust covering everything. It's only been a week though, even if it feels like a life time more.

I look at the clock in the kitchen and see I still have time before it'd be an acceptable time to arrive at the Wilkins house. I take off my jacket and fold it before placing it on a chair in the kitchen. Taking out my wand from my back pocket, I cast a cleaning spell through the house and watch as the house cleans itself. Phillip taught me the best cleaning spells.

The broom begins sweeping the kitchen, with the mop following behind to clean the tiles. All the dishes in the dishwasher made their way to their right places in the cupboards. There weren't any dirty dishes so the dishwasher closes itself. In the living room I saw that all the dust had vanished and the cushions are fluffed. I lean against my front door and watch my home clean itself.

"I love magic," I whisper as all the cleaning supplies clean themselves and then put themselves away. The clock now read four fifteen, still enough time to turn into Briar and brush my hair.

Walking to the bathroom, I point my wand at myself and change into Briar as I walk. Blonde hair takes over my brown and the massive curls calm down and appear fake they look so nice. I'm beautiful in all three forms, and Hermione will forever be my favorite, but Briar really was gorgeous to the extent that people notice right away. Maybe Aurora is too, Circe is at least, but I've never really looked when I am her.

I brush my blonde hair for a second to make me feel better and waste a little more time before walking to the doormat. I can disapparate anywhere in my apartment, but it makes me feel better to disapparate by the door, it feels more muggle.

pop*

Phillip and I found an abandoned house a block away from Monica and Wendell apartment complex a few months ago. On the outside it still looks run down and about to break, but we stabilized the floor boards and walls one night. Now there was one room that you could not see through the holes in the walls that we fixed up. It was our room to disapparate and apparate to without anyone seeing us. The only thing we have to be careful with is teenagers that might be sneaking around, or nosy neighbors that will watch us go in and not come out.

As I make my way down the stairs I look out a covered window to see that no one was out walking around. I jog to the apartments and by the time I reach the Wilkins' I'm a little sweaty but just enough that I can blame it on a cab. Before I can knock on the door it swings open.

"Briar!" Monica says, stepping out and hugging me, "It's great to see you dear. How is Phillip's mother doing?"

"She doesn't like being in the hospital," I reply, glad I could tell the truth about something.

"Oh no one does, it's not as homey as your home and not nearly as nice as a hotel," Wendell says, coming into view in the doorway as Monica releases me. "Come on in, we threw together some pasta. I suggested going out, but Monica insisted you wouldn't want to."

"It's fine," I say politely. "I'm sure it will be just as good as restaurant pasta."

"Come in, we don't want it to get cold!" Monica pushes me inside the tiny house and towards the kitchen. "I'm surprise it didn't take you longer to get here with rush hour."

"You and Phillip always manage to beat the traffic, don't you?" Wendell says, and I smile.

"It's all in the timing and route." I take a seat at the round, wooden table. Monica sits next to me, and Wendell across from us.

He begins to serve the both of us the amount we ask for like he had when I was little. He begins to boast about the pasta, (like it was really hard to make pasta) and Monica and I tell him it was amazing offhandedly to make him feel better. After Wendell puts pasta on my plate I notice we don't have drinks so, without asking, I go to make some for the three of us.

"Oh thank you, sweetie, I guess I forgot those in the rush to set the table," Monica says, standing up and putting water in the cups I had already filled with ice.

"No worries," I croak out, one tear escapes, but I brush it away before either of them could see it. "So how have the two of you been?"

Monica picks up two cups and I pick up the last one. She begins telling me about a few customers at their dentist that are worth mentioning. Another boy bit Wendell's finger and another had to come back twice because the first time he was crying so much no one could look at his teeth. There was only one mention of an adult patient and it was Monica telling me about an old man, maybe seventy, who was flirting with her.

"Oh he was so sweet, and only had a few teeth left," Monica laughs closing her eyes and tilting her head back a little. "All were clean though."

"Did you get his number?" I ask jokingly.

"She did," Wendell laughs too. "I saw him write it on the back of a card."

"Competition appearing for you, huh Wendell?"

"Yup, but she threw it away." Wendell leans over and kisses Monica on the cheek.

"Don't know why, he looks better than Wendell will when he's that age." Monica winks at me.

"Just without the teeth. I don't think Wendell will ever be able to live without his precious teeth." I joke. Only as Briar could I ever joke with my parents about their occupation. As their daughter I couldn't.

We finish eating and sit in the living room to talk some more. The first few times I had come to spend time with the Wilkins as Briar, it was hard to be in the living room without thinking about how I failed to bring back their memories. Slowly I got use to it and made happier memories in the living room that took the place of that one. Now, however, I'm thinking about the day and how I can't talk to the Grangers about my problem, only spend time with the Wilkins and act like everything is ok.

"So where is Phillip, Briar?" Monica asks gently.

"Oh he wanted to stay with his mother. I'm only here for today honestly, I have a flight tomorrow. I just wanted to check on the store and our house. And of course see you two." I lie.

"You can just ask us, we won't mind checking on everything. It will be terrible coming here and then going back."

"It's fine, Monica." We talk for a while longer until I look at the time and see it is almost seven. "Well I better go. I don't want to impose longer than I already has, and I'm tired."

"We love having you here, Briar," Wendell says. "You can never impose."

I stand up from the couch and hug them both.

"I love being here." I whisper to them. "I'll see you. . .soon, hopefully."

"You just call me and I'll go check on your place ok?" Monica says as she releases me and walks me to the door.

"Ok," I smile at the two of them one last time before turning away and Monica closes the door. A tear runs down my face as I walk away but I'm still smiling.

Maybe the Granger's were gone, and Hermione no longer has parents because she wasn't suppose to ever exist. But Briar has parents, Briar has the Wilkins.

No one is in the bar when I arrive, which I am thankful for because the lone tear had now become a steady stream down my face that I could not stop. I want it to stop though, I felt like I have cried too much this week. I've mourned the Grangers twice now, and I'm still mourning over my loss of right to choose. I have to stop this, I can't mourn the Grangers anymore, I lost them more than a year ago. I can't mourn my right either because I was going to get it back.

"Hermione?" Someone whispers and I turn towards one of the back tables, where Draco and I had sat, and see Draco stand from a chair.

He looks worried about me. His eyebrows are knit close together. The corners of his lips are turned down more than his usual expressionless mask. When he stands up he keeps one hand on the table, leaning his weight on it.

I take a quick breath through my nose, like a gulp through the nose. I hold it in my lungs two seconds as I gather my thoughts enough to keep my dignity. "Come on, I want to get back before they realize we are gone."

"Are you alright?" Draco asks, stepping forward.

"Fine." I walk up to him and grab his forearm. "Let's go." Without a reply I feel the familiar pull of side-apparation. I open my eyes and another tear manages to fall without my consent because of my small moment of uncertainty as we appear in Malfoy Manor. We aren't as close to the fireplace as we were the last time we apparated here. Draco probably hadn't been concentrating. I don't speak to Draco, only fast walk to the fireplace and grab a handful of floo. I help myself into the fireplace, and yell out "Zabini Manor."

"I would ask where the two of you have been, but I know Draco only left to go get you."

I step out of the fireplace and look at the desk to see Blaise sitting behind it, looking tired. His hair is messed up more than his usual bed hair, suggesting he had done that because of nerves. Behind me the flames ignite green again and Draco stumbles out. "Blaise," Draco gasps.

"So Hermione, where did you go? Or was Draco bringing you back because you made a promise that you broke?" Blaise's voice doesn't crack, but the amount of emotion in it hurts.

"He didn't bring me back, I asked him to pick me up. I made a promise, and I thought you trusted me when it came to promises." I could only manage to be mad at Blaise because of this in the state of mind and feeling I am in.

I walk out of the office, leaving both men speechless. Unlike what I want to do, I walk to the library. Inside I begin the research I need. Last night, or a few hours ago I guess, Draco and I only spent the time gathering the books we need and me organizing them. Now all that was left was reading and taking notes on all of them. I was starting with the A's and he with the Z's, both of us going to go through the whole alphabet of research books to double-check one another. It felt like how muggles do activities in Libraries.

Arranged Marriage was the first one and I have several rolls of parchment on each desk that we are to take notes with.

Working always makes my mind go numb, and it does now. So much that I don't notice time passing. It's not until a plate clatters in front of me that I realize I am hungry at all.

I grab a piece of toast from the plate and look up to Draco looking down at me. He still looks slightly worried, but most is now masked with indifference. "It's ten o'clock, everyone waited for you to come to the dinning room up until thirty minutes ago." I look down, feeling ashamed I kept everyone waiting.

"I wasn't paying attention to the time," I say, knowing it is an excuse.

"Doesn't matter. You wouldn't have come anyways," Draco says, making me raise my eyebrows at his tone. Maybe the worry was gone. "You'll have to forgive him for whatever you have against Blaise or the rest of the family. None of this is their fault." Draco walks away and heads towards the Zabini books.

"I know."

We work and eat in silence. I'm continually scratching notes on my parchment, and Draco is always turning a page. When it comes lunch time, Draco has his house elf bring both of us a plate of food.

"You can go, Draco," I tell him as he hands me a plate and we walk towards the fireplace. "I don't mind eating alone."

"I'll go when you do. I don't like seeing any of the Zabini's upset, and you not being there makes them upset," Draco says, sounding accusing.

"I know," I whisper again.

Draco sits down on the couch across from me and puts his plate on the table in front of him. "It doesn't seem like you do. They have been looking for you, worried about you for over a year. And then you agree to stay here with them, a blessing to them, but you ignore them and hate them."

"I don't hate -" I start.

"Then show it! Merlin, I can't even imagine what Blaise is going through. If Lyra ever came back -"

"Lyra?" I put down my plate too. I sit up straighter and look right at Draco. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Because you weren't suppose to," He snaps. "She was kept a secret to protect her, no one knew who she was aside from my parents and I. Of course that didn't last as long as I hoped because Death Eaters started to live in our house."

"Where is she?" I whisper, already having an idea.

"She was born two years before I went to Hogwarts," Draco ignores the question completely, flinching at it. It is not a topic he wants to discuss, but is anyways. He looks away from me towards the fire. His back is slouched forward as he leans on his knees in obvious exhaustion. "She had my mothers curls and father's eyes. Blonde and blue eyes, completely gorgeous. Smart too, father taught her to read by the time she was five, of course that was before the Dark Lord came back. She was an accident in Lucius's eyes and began to treat her as such as his old habits began to come back, but he still treated her better than those with different blood."

"An accident?" I ask, trying to tread cautiously on this subject.

"My Grandfather wrote their marriage contract, and it made for a lot more contact than I'm hoping ours has. All around I'm hoping ours is as little like theirs as it can be. After they had me, Mother was hoping the contract's side effects would ease up, but after a few years it started up again. In my grandfather's and my father's eyes, Lyra was a backup plan. Not in my mother's and I's eyes though. She was perfect to us," He pauses and looks back to me. "We kept her a secret as long as Lucius would allow, but eventually Bellatrix revealed her to the Dark Lord and she became our weakness."

"Oh no," I gasp.

"I had to do as I was told to keep her and my mother alive and safe. After sixth year both were tortured while I was forced. It wasn't as bad as it could have been if Snape hadn't made a deal with Professor Dumbledore without anyone knowing. It was during the war, when the Dark Lord was frantic to find something, when everyone was on edge and trying to impress him when things got much worse.

"You'd think I would blame you, or your friends, or even myself for what happened, but I don't. It is one of the moments that I knew right away only lay on the Dark Lord's shoulders." He takes a deep breath and his eyes glaze over as he remembers. His eyebrows are knit together again, but no longer in worry now in thought. If he wasn't as put together as he always is, I was sure he would be crying. I want to be crying too because of his story and the feelings in his words. "It was the night that the three of you got away. I was freaking out about your time with Bellatrix so much that it didn't even register in my mind that I had done something wrong in the Dark Lord's eyes too. So later in the night everyone in my family was called down to the drawing-room, your blood was still fresh because of Bellatrix's spell. He made little Lyra stand there. With his wand he froze the three of us and began sending curses to Lyra." He stops here and one tear drops that disappears quickly as he looks away from me again. I stand up slowly and move to him, sitting next to him and taking his hand. "He killed her after looking at me and telling me it was my fault. If he hadn't had done that, I might actually think it is."

I want to say something, to comfort him farther than just holding his hand, but a simple sorry doesn't work in this situation. It never works when we are talking about Death, honestly. I say the only thing I think he wants to hear. "I'll try harder to get to know the Zabini's. I promise to stop wanting to make them feel bad because I feel bad. And I promise to try to accept Aurora more than I have." He looks back and there is no trace of tears now, but he still looks distraught. "For Lyra."

"For Lyra," he repeats, in a whisper. I nod, and slowly move my arms around Draco's torso. He tenses up like I had last night, but relaxes after a second as I hug him for comfort. He places on arm around me to hug me back. My head fits in the area between head and chest so perfectly that Draco places his head on top of mine. "Thank you," I pull away and smile at him.

"No need to thank me," I reply and stand up. "Fauna." The little elf, that I had begun to take a fondness to, appears. "Will you clear these plates for Draco and I, please?"

"Of course, Mrs. Hermione." She snaps her fingers and the plates along with herself disappear.

"Back to research?" Draco asks, standing up too.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I reply, giving a small smile.

"Of course I do. We have to stop this marriage somehow." He grins and walks back towards the end of the alphabet. As I walk to the beginning of the ABC's, I think about how odd it would be for a muggle to listen to our conversations with no background knowledge. These kind of things almost never happen to muggles nowadays.

~~~  
_Hermione,_

_Some of the Weasley's have an idea what is going on with the Zabini's. Those of them who don't know you are here. They all want the whole story and you to come to dinner. I don't know about Ron but he mentioned a letter?_

_You can't avoid this one, I can't even avoid it. One of them are always with me, aside from Ginny I mean. They're getting restless._

_Dinner, and it's either going to be at the Burrow with Ron, or at the Manor with the Zabini's. Im not having them at my house again after what George did at Christmas._

_Reply to this quickly, for my sanity's sake_

_Harry._

I read what Harry wrote on our parchment. He was up to date with everything going on, except for the contract, but that wasn't something I was going to tell Harry over our parchment or in front of the Weasleys.

Ron or the Zabini's. If it wasn't for Draco that choice would probably be harder, but for now it wasn't.

"Hermione?" Someone calls from the doorway that was left open when I came back from the library a few minutes ago. I recognize the voice to be Blaise's. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm n-" I catch myself and turn away from my half written reply to Harry. "I'm coming, just let me finish this letter to Harry." I smile at Blaise and can visibly see him relax. He smiles gratefully and turns away.

I finish my letter to Harry, giving him my answer. I then stand up and walk out. "Huh, so you really are coming then?" I look back to the space next to my doorway and see Draco leaning there.

"I made a promise didn't I?" I reply, he rolls forward to stand up and joins me in walking to the dinning room. We don't speak as we walk, but I don't mind, I was trying to get my thoughts together. Inside the dinning room everyone is silent when we enter, but Circe smiles at the two of us as we sit down. "Hi Circe," I smile back at her, in the corner of my eye Draco smiles too.

Her eyes grow wide when she realizes I spoke to her, and then she smiles wider. "Hi Hermione."

The food is served and everyone is smiling. I don't look up much, but when I do I try to smile at Felix and Blaise because the both of them are the only ones who still look like they are worrying. "Felix?" I call as I take a bite of my pasta.

"Yes Hermione?" Felix says, still looking worried. The self-hatred was in his eyes even though I was trying.

"Do you know the Weasleys?" I ask, Blaise looks at me oddly and Draco snickers under his breath.

"Yes, of course I do. Why?" Circe glances at him but Felix continues to keep eye contact with me.

"I'm very close with most of the family, and close enough to all of the family that they have an idea what continent I have been living in," I explain, although he probably already knows this. "I have only seen Ron since I got back, and that wasn't intentional. I was wondering if I could have dinner with them tomorrow or Wednesday."

"You don't have to ask us, Hermione." Circe says, although Blaise sighs next to me.

"Oh yes, I know," I smile at her and then at Blaise.

"Then why ask," Blaise mutters angrily. I had promised him not to leave this week as much as last.

"Well, I was wondering if I having dinner with the Weasleys could mean the rest of you having dinner with them too," I say slowly, letting that sit in. The Weasleys weren't exactly close to the rest of the pureblood society.

It takes one minute for someone to react. Besides Draco who was trying to cover his laugh.

"We'd love to!" Circe exclaims. "They will come here of course! I'll put together a wonderful menu for the elves to follow. How many Weasleys are there now exactly?"

"Twelve at the moment," I reply, trying to hold back a laugh at their reactions.

Circe's eyes widen.

Felix chokes on his drink.

"Weasel's do tend to have lots of babies," Draco laughs at his joke.

"TWELVE? We're having twelve Weasley's in our house?" Blaise exclaims, looking like he was going to start hyperventilating.

"No, of course not," I laugh. "Ron won't come. Percy and I are not very close so he, his wife, and child won't come. Charlie is in Romania at the moment. Also, if Bill comes, which I doubt, his wife will stay home with the new baby."

"That leaves four," Felix says, trying to cover his sigh.

"Yes and I count Harry as a Weasley," I say.

"Of course, it doesn't matter the number, we have room for anyone you want us to meet, Hermione." Circe says.

"It means a lot to me."

Circe reaches across the table and takes my hand. "It means just as much to us. I'm very excited to meet them." I smile gratefully at her, and release her hand to continue eating.

"So how are the weasels?" Draco asks, smirking.

"Draco," Blaise says.

"Old habits die hard."

"Then lets see how they react to you," I comment, giving him a look.

The rest of the dinner I tell the Zabini's and Draco about the Weasleys laughing at some of the memories while also being serious about certain topic to not bring up. Circe is practically glowing with how happy she is, and I felt the same. At the end of the dinner Circe talks to me about the food, clothes, and other preparations needed. I tell her I'll help her all day tomorrow just to get away and go to the library. Draco beat me there.

"Good job, you're good at acting," Draco says, not looking up from his table as I pass.

"It wasn't acting. It was either they come here or we go there and Ron meets everyone. And I have to spend time with Ron. I'd rather stay here." I continue walking and hear Draco say:

"Poor Weaselbee has made his way to the bottom of you list, huh?"

"Hopefully not rock bottom." I mutter and sit down at my table.

* * *

**So near the ending I was writing while ****watching basketball, and you can probably tell. If you can't great. If so maybe this will lead you to critic it :)**


End file.
